A Summer with the Marauders
by MysticMarauder
Summary: [COMPLETE!]It's the summer before their 7th and final year at Hogwarts and Lily Evans is planning on spending a nice relaxing summer with her best friend. When just to her luck... a Marauder moves in next door. Comedy,Romance,Drama LJ SBOC RLOC
1. Part One: Chapter 1

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**Authors note:** Hello everyone! This is going to be a two part fanfic (you'll notice a change between the two... trust me)

_Quick note_: Part One, in its entirety, is told through Kay's POV. Hopefully that'll clear up any early confusion.

Alrighty. One small explanation before you read, so you won't get too confused later. I was going to insert all this info into the story, but I figured it would detract from the plot, and make it more boring, and dragged out. So here ya go!

_Mr. and Mrs. Evans are indeed both muggles, as we all hopefully know, which makes our dear, sweet Lily Evans a muggleborn witch. So once the Evans had Lily they were suddenly introduced to the magical world meaning they would now be making friends with witches and wizards along the way! Well around this same time a certain Millicent Bagnold became Minister of Magic.Of coursefew problems occurred when our Lily headed off to Hogwarts, that resulted in the Evans's having to go the Ministry of Magic to talk to the Minister. _

To make a longer story shorter, Bagnold asked the Evans's to become a part of the Ministry to help with all Muggle related Departments. They took the opportunity, and were paid the same amount as any other Ministry witch or wizard, although it was paid in pounds rather than galleons.

Well Voldemort's power began to grow, and the Evans' role at the Ministry became more and more important to the Minister. They soon found themselves doing spywork for the MOM, trying to gather information on dark wizards who may be trying to lead muggles to doing hateful acts.

So later in the storyThe Evans have to go away on Ministry business. Now since they're muggles, they can't apparate, obviously. So they take a port key. And THAT my friends, is the story of how the Evans? came to being at the Ministry of Magic!

The End!

-note- I checked in the fourth and fifth books and online for information on port keys, and could not find anything saying that muggles could not use them. All that is simply said is that they are disguised, and that anti muggle charms are sometimes put on them to keep muggles away. So im ASSUMING that muggles can use port keys! If you know otherwise? thenthats awsome!but in my fic they can use port keys:D

So with that out of the way... I give you _A Summer with the Marauders_! read, enjoy, review:D

* * *

"Kay!" I would recognized that voice anywhere, as well as the long vibrant red hair, and the dark forest green eyes that went along with it. I quickly turned around smiling.

"Lily!" I squealed pulling her into a hug.

"So… how was the flight?" She asked with a hint of excitement.

"About as fun as listening to Professor Murray do one of his speeches," I teased walking with Lily towards the exit of the London International Airport.

"That exciting eh?" She responded sarcastically.

Within the hour we arrived at the beautiful Evans home. I was going to be spending the summer before our seventh and final year at Hogwarts with my best friend, and couldn't wait to catch up on what's been going on since school got out.

We lugged my belongings up the stairs, and into Lily's room. Her walls were painted light blue, and on her bed lay a mountain of stuffed animals.

"How do you sleep on that?" I asked pointing to the towering pile.

Lily glanced over, and shrugged her shoulders. "Just do." She replied smiling.

"So who's moving in next door?" I asked plopping down on her bed, and squishing Tweedybird in the process. "I saw the sign when we drove up."

"I dunno. But they're supposed to be moving in today. We can go over later if you'd like." She suggested.

"Alright."

* * *

"Dinner was great Mrs. Evans" I said politely, setting my fork down on the china plate with a clank. 

"Thank you dear, I'm glad you liked it," The tall, slim Mrs. Evans said picking up the plate from in front of me.

"So what about going to see who's next door?" I asked Lily, who had also just finished her dinner.

"Sure. We'll be back soon mum," She said standing up, and heading for the door, me following close behind.

We quickly headed down the sidewalk, until we reached the new neighbor's house. There was a sparkling red Mustang in the driveway, just waiting to be taken out and driven.

I let out a soft whistle looking at the car longingly. "They got some money…" I commented, turning my attention back to the house in front of us.

Lily quickly knocked on the door, then stepped back waiting. Footsteps.

There was a shadow through the glass, and then the sound of the lock being turned. Seconds later the door opened.

"Hi my na—"

Lily's sentence got stuck in her throat as she stared open mouthed at her new neighbor.

"REMUS!" She yelled in shock, looking at the sandy-blond haired boy. Within seconds, another person had arrived at the door.

"Well, hello ladies. I thought I heard your charming voice Lily," Said a grinning Sirius Black.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked suddenly gaping at them.

"Well… Remus _lives_ here," Sirius said smiling at me.

"What!" Lily and I said in unison.

"Uh-uh. No!" Lily retorted. "This means that your little Maraudering friends will be coming here! That is _not_ going to happen!" Lily said sternly as if it was official now that she had said it.

"Hate to burst your boiling bubble, Evans, but us Marauders are here for the entire summer, James n Pete'll be here in a couple hours," Sirius replied letting a charming smile escape him.

"Oh no you're not!" Lily demanded pointing a finger threateningly at them both. I tried to suppress a laugh as Sirius put on a sad puppy face, which seemed to make Lily rage even more.

"Come on Kay, we're leaving," Lily said grabbing my arm and starting to pull me away.

"See you guys later!" I called smiling at them both as I was yanked down the sidewalk.

"I can't believe it! I just _can't_ believe it!" Lily yelled plopping herself down on her animal stuffed bed. "Oh, god.. this means… POTTER!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Oh come on Lils," I said laughing softly. "They're not that bad!"

Lily slowly dropped her hands from her face, glaring at me.

"They _are_ that bad!" She said now pounding the palm of her hand against her forehead. "I got it!" She said suddenly standing. _Oh great… another brilliant idea of Lily Evans_, I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

"And don't you roll your eyes at me," She said walking toward her phone. "I'm going to get some of the girls to come over, and then…" She let out a somewhat evil laugh, "We can have our fun with the guys." She ended smirking.

She quickly picked up the phone, and began to dial numbers.

* * *

_DINGDONG!_

Quick as a flash Lily and I had flown down the stairs and opened the door.

On the left, a medium tall girl, with dark brown hair, and golden streaks in it, smiled at us. Next to her stood another girl just a tad taller, with stunning dirty-blonde hair, which fell in soft ringlets to her shoulders.

"Hey Maddie!" I squealed hugging the girl on the left, then doing the same to the one on the right. "Hey Kels!"

"Hey guys" Kelsey said smiling. "So the infamous Marauders are staying for the summer at Lupin's house?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lily growled.

"Oh come on Lils, they're not that bad!" Madison said stepping inside.

"You just mean _Sirius_," I joked smiling at her.

"Shut up," She muttered going a slight shade of pink. Kelsey started making kissy noises, but shut up as Madison threw a large stuffed animal at her as they entered Lily's room.

"Ok… now what should we do to them?" Lily asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What?" Madison asked.

"We need to think of some sort of prank," Lily continued, now staring off into space to think.

"Let's go spy on them!" Kelsey offered. "Tonight, after it gets dark out."

"Yeah! We can finally see what boys actually do when we're not around," I added excitedly.

"Alright," Madison and Lily said smiling along with the rest of us.

* * *

"_Ouch!_ Mad that's my foot!" 

"Sorry, I thought it was a branch."

"Shh! They'll hear us…"

"Lily… what do we do if they see us?"

"Run for the park across the street. We can hide there."

"Shut up guys, someone's just turned on the light," I said getting them to be quiet.

"It must be Remus's room." Kelsey said straining to see inside the window. "They're all in there."

We sat quietly for a moment, nudging each other out of the way to get a better look.

"_Damn_ he's hotter than I remember…" Madison said breaking the silence, as her eyes glazed over.

"Oh, stop your drooling. You only saw him two weeks ago at school!" Lily snapped.

"Yeah but.."

"Shut up you guys," Kelsey said.

"Oh I'm in heaven" Madison half squealed half whispered as Sirius pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing a very well toned body.

"Oh he's so perfect!" She shrieked. Well this little shriek was obviously louder than we all thought, because just then Remus looked out the window, staring straight at us. We all sat motionless, hoping that the shade of the tree was covering up for us. But even as we began to think we were fine, all the Marauders smiled at each other before heading out the door.

"Oh _shit_!" I said jumping down from the tree, soon followed by Lily, Kelsey, then Madison.

"Run for the park!" Lily said as we hurried across the deserted street. We reached the darkness beneath the trees, and quickly hid behind the large trunks.

I peered out from my hiding spot just as the front door to the Lupin house opened up, revealing four figures against the light emitting from within. The four shapes walked around the side of the house, straight for the tree we had been in moments before, each staring up at it. A few minutes later the one that looked an awful lot like Sirius, pointed toward the park. _Oh crap_ I thought as I, along with the others ran further into the park, finally reaching a set of swings.

"Let's just stay here, and act like we've been here the whole time," Kelsey said sitting quickly on one of the swings. Madison immediately began pushing her. I took a seat on the other swing, as Lily casually leaned against one of the poles. We could hear the sound of footsteps stomping though the grass as they approached us. _Here we go..._

"Hello ladies," Came the voice of Sirius, sounding just as it had earlier that day. "Remus here, thinks that you fine girls were spying on us." He said smiling as he looked at each of us in turn.

"We've been here the whole time," Lily said, surprisingly sounding rather convincing… at least I thought she had…

"The park closes at nine Lily, and according to my watch," Sirius glanced down at his wrist, which incidentally didn't even contain a watch, "It's well past that time." He looked up at us smiling once again.

"Well, just because it says it closes, doesn't mean we aren't going to come," I said rocking myself back and forth on the swing.

"And since when have you guys become troublemakers?" Remus asked as he looked at me.

"Oh, trust me… we can be very bad," I added stressing the 'very' part of it. James, and Sirius raised their eyebrows, both giving stupid smiles, although they were to completely different people. James's gaze had fallen on Lily, and Sirius's was stopped on Madison, who hadn't taken her eyes from him the whole time.

"Care to show?" James asked keeping his gaze on Lily.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter!" She said venomously. "For your information, we went for a little walk, and happened to end up in the park, so if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

"What if we do mind?" Remus said smiling as he approached us.

"Then get over it," I said standing, and slowly making my way toward the group of guys. I walked past Remus, and felt his eyes follow me as I continued on.

"Mad aren't you coming?" Lily asked as she noticed Madison still standing by the swings, staring dreamily at Sirius.

"Yeah…" She replied dazed as she walked after us. As she passed Sirius he gave her a smile that would set any girls heart on fire, and she let out a giggle.

"Why don't we walk you guys back to your house, Evans?" James suggested catching up to us.

"I think we're capable of walking back to my house, Potter," Lily said walking faster as James continued to trot alongside her.

"Oh come on Evans! What harm could it do?" He said reaching his arm out to link it in Lily's.

"Don't even think about it Potter," Lily said moving her arm away from him.

I watched silently as Lily started another one of her famous 'you're a big-headed prat' fights with James. As much as Lily was serious when it came to these little… arguments… it was rather hilarious, and soon me, as well as the others were laughing as James once again tried to take hold of her arm. Ok, so by me and the others, I meant me and the others minus Madison and Sirius. Madison was now walking with Sirius, and couldn't seem to stop giggling. _Typical Mad_ I thought as Kelsey and I continued to walk after Lily.

Peter, who hadn't spoken even once, and Remus brought up the rear. Kelsey glanced back at the two momentarily as I kept my gaze in front of me.

"A certain someone is completely staring at you," She whispered to me, smiling.

"What?" I asked turning to look at her. "It better not be Peter… 'Cus then I might have to throw up…"

Kelsey let out a laugh as we finally approached the Evan's house. "Not Peter…" She said as we stepped up onto the porch.

"James if you don't take the spell off, I'm going to curse you!" Lily said loudly, but James just continued to stare at her smiling stupidly.

_Oh, God what's he done now…_

"Just a kiss Evans. And I'll unlock your door," He said looking at her contently. Suddenly Lily's attitude changed completely. So much that it scared the crap out of Kelsey, and myself. Madison, of course, not noticing anything, as she continued to giggle as Sirius sweet-talked her.

Back to Lily though! It was frightful… she was looking at James as if… as if she liked him? Remus and Peter walked up next to Kelsey and me, and stared at Lily and James with the same amount of shock.

James also was staring at Lily a little uncertainly.

"Wow James… You have the prettiest eyes." Lily said walking toward him. _What the hell_ "They're so… mesmerizing… And your hair just makes me want touch it" She said reaching up, and running her hand through James's hair.

James's smile appeared once again on his face, as he looked at Lily. "So what about that kiss?" He said grinning broadly at her. Lily leaned in closer.

Lily was now only hovering a few inches from him.

"I'm so lost.." I said softly to Kelsey.

Inches went to centimeters… centimeters went to barely anything… but barely anything went to…

_WHAM!_ James cowered to the ground, doubled over as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"If you want a kiss that bad Potter… next time you can kiss. My. ass!" Lily said smirking as she looked at the James in pain now rocking back in forth on the porch.

He let out a breathy 'ow' as Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. I couldn't help but join in. James looked horribly pitiful as he sat on the ground; his face slightly flushed. Lily turned quickly, obviously satisfied with herself, and walked straight into the house without another word.

"Tough luck Prongs" Sirius said finally turning his attention from Madison. "But I guess if you're going to be kneed in the balls, it might was well be by Evans. Now you can add this to the long list of ways you've been rejected by her." He said smiling, and patting James on the back, making him wince in pain.

"Ya, and I believe that would be the second time that one's happened," Peter said, making Remus and Sirius laugh.

I turned to Kelsey trying to keep myself from laughing, but seeing her doing the exact same thing didn't help one bit. We both burst into a fit of laughter as James finally made an attempt to stand, still holding his legs tight together.

"So are you three going inside?" Sirius asked looking at us all. "Because it would be much more fun if you stayed out here with us." He added looking at Madison.

"We should go" I said finally stopping my laughing. "I don't wanna leave Lils in there all by herself."

"Damn!" James said suddenly making everyone look at him. "That _hurt_!" All the pain that had been in him for the last few minutes obviously was finally coming out in words.

I let out a chuckle as Kelsey and I walked to the door. "We'll see you guys later," Kelsey said walking inside. I turned to find Madison once again ogling at Sirius, and to my surprise… ok not much to my surprise… Sirius was ogling back. They were standing rather close, and before anyone knew what was going on, Sirius gave Madison a quick kiss on the cheek.

Stunned silence.

"Hopefully I'll be seeing you tomorrow," He added. Madison evidently had lost the ability to talk, and resulted to simply nodding her head.

I turned my attention to Remus, who was also watching Sirius and Madison. Peter was glancing between Remus and Sirius.

"Well… I'll see you guys later," I said looking at Remus.

"Alright" Remus said smiling his usual sweet smile. "Sleep tight," He added walking down the front porch steps, hands deep in his jean pockets, and Peter tagging alongside him.

"Madison, get over here!" I said loudly, as I turned to find her and Sirius having a rather heated snogging session.

I walked forward grabbing her arm, and yanking her away from Sirius. "_Kaaaaay_" She whined.

"Oh, shut it," I snapped back, yet smiling all the same.

"Night Mad," Sirius called as he walked backward blowing her kisses.

"Night!" She called back refusing to leave the doorway until he disappeared. Finally he entered the house next door, and Madison turned her dreamy eyes away.

"Why did you have to butt in!" She said angrily to me, as we walked up the stairs.

"Because! If I didn't stop you, one of you probably would've eaten the other, the way you were kissing like that!" I said as we both entered Lily's room.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think :) 

.:meg:.


	2. chapter 2

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (later chapters)

**Authors note: **Thank you for the reviews! 4 within one day is pretty good i must say :)

Well, here's chapter two! and as always read, enjoy, review:)

* * *

"Gooooood morning!" sang a very awake Kelsey as she walked into the kitchen, plopping down in the seat next to a quite the opposite Mad.

"Sleeeeep" Mad mumbled resting her head in her hands.

"I told you to go to bed, but you insisted on staying up, and writing love notes to Sirius all night long." I said taking a sip of my orange juice. "And might I point out that they all ended wadded up and on the floor?"

"So that's why my room is covered in paper wads?" Lily asked laughing.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Kelsey managed to ask through a large mouthful of toast.

"I dunno," Lily said shrugging. "Kay?"

"Whatever," I said leaning back in my chair, "Mad?"

Silence.

"Mad!"

I reached my hand out, prodding a fully asleep Madison.

"AHHH! NO MORE DANCING HOT DOGS!" She screamed jumping up in fright.

We all simply stared at her for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Mad, seemed to be somewhat awake now though, so I considered it an accomplishment.

"What do you wanna do today Mad?" I asked again, looking at her.

"Let's go see Sirius!" She said happily, a smile spread across her face.

"Oh God no…" Lily muttered. "I'm definitely NOT in the mood to be within a mile of Potter, and I might have to kill myself if I have to see him!"

Kelsey glanced out the window. "You better go get a gun then Lils. Look who's coming," She said nodding toward the front yard.

I smiled as I saw Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter all walking up to the doorstep.

"Maybe if we just sit here they'll go away," Lily said banging her head on the table.

"Oh come on!" Mad said standing up, but Lily had shot her arm out, head still down on the table, and pulled her back to her seat.

"If you open that door, it'll be the last thing you do!" Lily said threateningly.

"Violent little child…" Kelsey muttered.

_Knock knock_

"Kay! Don't!"

I quickly ran for the door, pulling it open, meeting four charming smiles. Make that three… Peter definitely doesn't have a nice smile.

"Morning boys!" I said brightly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Good morning beautiful Kay!" Sirius said smiling at me.

I simply looked at him cocking an eyebrow.

"Where are the rest of you?" James asked trying to see behind me. I glanced over at the table, where Lily had her hand clamped over Mad's mouth, and was restraining her with her other arm.

"They're a little tied up at the moment," I replied, as Kelsey walked to the door.

"You two look nice in your pj's" Remus commented, smiling as he looked us both up and down. I looked down to see that I indeed was still in my pajama bottoms, as well as a white tank top.

"We look even better in regular clothes," Kelsey said smiling back at him.

"Is Mad here?" Sirius asked quite randomly as there came a yell from the kitchen.

"Uh…yeah," I responded. There was a loud shriek, and the sound of a chair being knocked over, before a very disheveled Madison popped up next to us.

"Hi Sirius!" She said smiling innocently, and trying to comb out her hair with her hand.

"Hey," He said smiling broadly at her.

"_MADISON_!"

"Oh shit..." Madison looked around to find Lily rampaging toward her. She quickly ran out the door, pushing through the Marauders, and stopping halfway across the yard.

And then came Lily…

Let's just say it wasn't a very pretty site, seeing Lily that angry in the morning. Her messy flaming red hair, seemed to match her attitude perfectly. Fiery.

"You _bit_ me!" She yelled walking toward Madison, holding up her hand where the imprints of Madison's teeth were still evident.

I looked back at James and the others, and chuckled at the site of their horrified faces.

"Don't worry guys. This is normal for Lily," I said bringing them all back to earth, as they turned to face Kelsey and myself.

"You know Prongs…" Remus began, "I don't think I'd want to be the one she marries." He said looking at James.

There was a scream from the yard, and everyone looked over to find Lily practically tackling Madison.

Sirius, being the _hero_ he is, rushed over near Madison, and pulled Lily up off her.

"Mad are you ok?" He asked looking fearfully at her. But he smiled as he noticed her laughing.

Lily rolled her eyes, and walked back up to the porch, standing in-between Kelsey and me.

"So why exactly did you guys come over here again?" She asked openly glaring at James.

"What did _I_ do!" He asked confused, looking around the group.

"we came to see if you guys wanted to go swimming," Remus explained.

"No, we don't!"

"Sure!"

Lily had obviously been the first of the two, and Kelsey was the second one responding.

The guys glanced between the two, before looking at me. I simply shrugged.

"We don't want to go swimming," Lily repeated looking at Kelsey threateningly.

"I think you should ask the rest of us Lily, before responding for us," Kelsey replied.

Lily looked around to me, then back to Kelsey. "_Fine_.." She said in defeat.

"You wanna go swimming Kay?" Kelsey asked also looking at me.

"Yep" I responded.

"Mad, do you wanna go swimming?" She called down from the porch.

Well, Madison, obviously hadn't heard her, because she was practically on top of Sirius, snogging him senseless.

"Do you guys REALLY have to do that!" Lily said frustrated, "Especially in my front yard!" She added throwing her arms up in the air.

"You wouldn't mind if I did that to you in your front yard though right?" James asked with a cocky grin.

"Bite me Potter," Lily spat back glaring daggers at James.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked looking at her longingly.

"NO!" Lily said sitting down in one of the chairs by the door.

"Come on you guys, at least just come swimming for an hour or so," Remus said looking around at the three of us, eyes finally resting on mine. I never noticed how his eyes sparkled in the light. It was rather handsome.

"Alright."

All of us jumped as we heard Lily respond. She of all people would be the one trying to get us NOT to go. James was gaping at her.

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit!" Remus said smiling, as he pulled James away from Lily, and walked down the porch. "Come on Sirius!" He yelled to the eagerly making out couple. "SIRIUS!"

Sirius jumped slightly, and sat up. Madison got off of him, and he quickly ran to catch up with Remus. "See ya Mad!" He called watching her walk back up the steps.

-

"Hurry up Kels!" I called up the stairs, trying to get Kelsey to come down. "We're going swimming! Not modeling!" I added pulling my towel up over my shoulders.

"I'm coming!" She called down, appearing moments later, in a magenta bikini that showed her figure off nicely.

"Alright let's go," Mad said jumping up from the couch. She was wearing a black two-piece. The top being a halter top, and the bottom piece having little ties on the sides. Lily was also wearing a two-piece that was a light blue. I had on a two-piece that was a halter, and was a deep navy blue.

I reached the house first, and knocked on the door. Remus opened it smiling at us, before moving out of the way. "Come on in," He said closing the door behind us.

"Nice place," I commented looking around at the well-kempt house. Of course being as they had just moved in it made sense for it to be so clean.

"Thanks" He replied heading through a hallway, and into a rather large living room. The opposite wall was all windows, and looked out at a gorgeous pool, that had a hot tub on the far left side, and a waterfall running from it into the pool.

"Ooooh pretty!" Mad exclaimed looking at it.

"So where's Potter, and the others?" Lily asked looking around, as if they were going to jump out and say 'boo'. Surprisingly though, that wasn't too far off…

"LILY!"

Lily screamed, turning around immediately to slap James, who had completely launched himself at her.

"Don't do that Potter!" She shrieked giving her usual 'I hate you' glare. Usual for James that is.

"Come on, let's get swimming!" Sirius said running through the door, and throwing his towel to the side, and immediately doing a cannon ball into the pool.

It was really quite different how they got in the pool and we got in it. James was close behind Sirius, jumping in, almost on top of him, and jumping on his back, trying to push him under. Remus had taken a little more time, but I had to notice his amazing body. The way he was at school, you wouldn't have guessed he was so well toned, but he was definitely hott. He walked to the steps, and quickly entered the pool. Peter, who had (thank god!) put on a shirt over his swimsuit, went in the slowest. He took his time on the steps, probably getting used to the water.

Out of the four of us, Madison was the first to get in, although it wasn't on her own accord… Sirius had gotten out, and chased her around the pool before finally picking her up, and throwing her in. Then went Lily, in a somewhat similar fashion as James grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into the pool. Kelsey soon got in after Lily, and began passing a beach ball back and forth with James, as Lily sat next to Peter on the steps. I on the other hand, laid my towel out on one of the long beach chairs, and lay down, closing my eyes.

I could hear screams coming from the pool, and recognized them as Madison, and Kelsey's. I opened an eye, to find that Sirius, and Remus had chased them both out of the pool, and Mad and Kels were now clinging to each other as Remus, and Sirius approached them with wicked smiles played across both of their faces. A smiled, as I closed my eyes again, soon hearing a splash, indicating they had fallen in.

The sun felt nice against my body, and I was rather enjoying myself, when I felt the sun being blocked by something… or more of a someone.

I opened my eyes to find that I was staring into a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Remus asked taking a seat in the chair next to me.

"In a bit," I replied flipping over, and resting my head on my arms, once again closing my eyes.

"Why don't you come in now?" He asked.

"I don't want to get wet yet," I explained keeping my eyes closed. "I just feel like lying down in the sun for a minute"

I heard the creak of the chair next to me, meaning that Remus had stood up.

"I think you should come in the pool" He said. I was about to respond, when a shower of water covered my body.

I sat up quickly, looking around. Remus was still standing there smiling at me. He had obviously just finished shaking the water out of his hair, and might I add on me, and was now running his hand through it.

"Remus Lupin!" I yelled standing up, and running after him, as he ran to the pool, jumping in. "I'm going to get you for that!" I yelled at him, as he tred water in the deep water.

"You'll have to get in to do that," He pointed out grinning back at me.

"Maybe I will then!" I said walking near the edge of the pool, and quickly jumping in. I immediately began heading for Remus, who was now swimming away, still facing me and smiling. Finally he was up against the wall on the other side, and I stopped a few feet away from him.

"I thought you were going to get me back," He said still grinning broadly.

"I am," I replied smiling as well, "Just not yet." I moved to the side of the pool, and stood next to him, leaning back against the edge.

"Do you think Lily will ever go out with him?" Remus asked as he noticed James sitting next to Lily, and surprisingly was talking to her, without her yelling back at him.

"I think they're going to get married," I responded, looking at Remus. He laughed as he turned his attention to me. There were those eyes again. Damn they were gorgeous!

"Married?" He asked still laughing softly. _He has a cute laugh_ I thought making a mental note. "Can you imagine what they're kids would be like?"

It was my turn to laugh this time. "They wouldn't know how to act. Lily trying to keep them out of trouble… James getting them into trouble… talk about having it difficult."

I glanced over at Mad to find her, Kelsey and Peter laughing at something Sirius had just said. Lily and James were still sitting on the steps

"You look nice, by the way,"

I turned looking back at Remus, feeling my face grow warm, knowing I was blushing.

"Thanks," I replied awkwardly. He smiled at me, making me blush even more.

We stayed in the pool for well over the hour in which we were planning on staying, and it wasn't until James made another attempt to kiss Lily, making her scream and rage again, that we 'had to go' as Lily put it.

"Bye guys" Kelsey said as she finished drying off. Mad, Lily, and me made our way through Remus's house, and out the front door, pausing momentarily as Mad just HAD to give Sirius a goodbye kiss. I waved bye to Remus as he stood in the door watching us go. He smiled back, as Sirius went through the door, then turned and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Please review:)

.:meg:.


	3. chapter 3

**A Summer with the Marauders**

**Summary: **It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (later chapters)

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I'm going to be gone for the rest of the weekend cus 2mro is my birthday woot! gettin my lisence! hell yesss! and im gonna be doin stuff for that pretty much the whole weekend. Plus! on Sunday is the Academy Awards which of course i cant miss cus my absolute favorite singer Josh Grobanis singin at em! so ne who... here's the next chapter, and i'll be back monday or so:)

.:meg:.

* * *

"It's only eleven!" Maddie whined as she looked up at the blue clock, which blended perfectly with Lily's wall.

"What do you mean _only_ eleven?" Kelsey asked as she flipped through the pages of a magazine. _Teen Witch Magazine_ to be precise. "Eleven is kinda late…" She said glancing up at Madison, who was now pacing the room.

"It's not late. It means that I have more time between now and the next time I see him," She said grabbing a large stuffed dog.

"See who?" I asked as I sat on the bed, with Lily on the floor in front of me so I could play with her hair.

"Sirius," Madison said sadly, as she looked into the eyes of the stuffed dog. "I miss him." She added hugging the dog tightly.

I unsuccessfully tried not to laugh, and quickly received a glare from Madison.

"It's not funny!" She said plopping down on the floor, and lying on her back, dog resting on her stomach. "I wonder what he's doing right now…" She sighed, staring off into space.

"I'm sure he's thinking about you, and imagining himself kissing you like you're going to die if he stops…" Kelsey said glancing over the top of her magazine. Madison had obviously taken it seriously, cus she smiled, and said, "I hope so."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, looking back at an ad for makeup. "Hey you guys! Look at this!" She quickly put the magazine flat on her legs, and pointed to the ad. "It has samples," She continued, as she pulled out her wand.

"So what? Most of them do…" Lily said standing up,

"Yeah but… oh this is _perfect_!" She squealed. "New and improved lipstick. Guaranteed not to come off forat least_six hours_!"

"Ok… either I'm totally missing something here… or you're getting overly excited about makeup," I said brushing through Lily's hair with my fingers.

"Don't you guys get it? We have to get the guys over here tomorrow…" She said smiling evilly, which oddly suited her normally sweet face.

Something clicked in my brain as I looked down at the ad. I slowly brought my gaze up to Kelsey's, and smiled as well.

"_You_... Are a genius."

* * *

"Lily, dear, we're leaving! We'll be home around midnight!" Mrs. Evans called up the stairs.

"Ok mum!" Lily called back trying not to sound overly excited.

We sat quietly for a moment, until we heard the distinct sound of door shut, and a car pulling out of the driveway.

We ran down the stairs skipping two at a time, and peeked out the door, making sure Lily's parents had truly left.

"Ok, it's eight right now, so we have four hours," I commented.

"Come on," Madison said giggling, as we walked out of the house, and headed over to Remus's place.

"Now you all remember what to do right?" Lily asked as we walked up the steps to the front door.

"Yep" We all replied smiling.

I knocked on the door loudly.

"What are you guys doing here?" James asked opening the door. He smiled at Lily, who returned the gesture. We had to be nice to them after all to get them where we wanted them.

"We were just wondering if maybe you guys wanted to come over for a bit," I said looking behind James, as Remus appeared. "Lily's parents are out," I added smiling at him.

"Hi Kay," He said smiling, "Hey guys," He added looking at Lily, Kelsey, and Mad.

"Hey Remus," We responded. "So are you guys coming?" Madison asked.

James looked at Remus, before looking back at us. "Sure" He said smiling once again at Lily. "Except Peter's in bed already… he hasn't been feeling good today. But I think it's something Sirius put in his dinner…been throwing up all evening."

"Oh, is he ok?" I asked more out of politeness than care.

"Ya," Remus responded, "He just needs to rest. We'll still come though. He won't mind."

"James where are my boxers? The ones with the little pink hearts on 'em?"

James turned around looking at Sirius, who smiled at the sight of the girls.

"Are you wearing them?" James asked cocking an eyebrow.

Sirius's mouth hung open slightly as he thought. "oh yeah…" he said finally walking for the door.

"Pink hearts?" Lily asked laughing.

"They're my _lucky_ boxers," Sirius explained smiling happily as he looked at Mad. He stepped out the door, and took her hand in his.

"Let's go," I said turning around, as the guys followed.

We quickly walked over to Lily's house, and went up the stairs to her room.

"Your room is very… _blue_." Sirius commented looking around at the walls.

"Wow, Evans, you have a lot of stuffed animals," James said picking up a stuffed pig, and looking it over, before setting it back on the pile of animals.

"I like animals," Lily said sitting on the bed, James taking a seat next to her. Kelsey sat on the floor leaning back against the bed next to Lily's legs. Sirius was sitting in a rolly chair, and Madison had conveniently placed herself on his lap.

Remus and I sat on the ground, legs stretched out.

"So what are we going to do?" James asked as he pulled a pillow onto his lap, resting his arms on it.

I looked over at Lily, who was looking around at the rest of us. She smiled, and after a moment of silent agreement between us girls, she yelled, _"NOW!"_

Before any of the guys knew what was going on we had all whipped out our wands, and pointed them at one of the guys saying the incantation to bind their hands together behind their back, and then their legs together.

_"WHAT THE_(Sirius said a rather nasty word)!_?"_

Kelsey quickly conjured up three wooden chairs, and we soon had them bound down to them.

Lily, Kelsey, Mad, and myself were now standing in front of them smiling at their now terrified faces.

"Who should get who?" I asked walking around the three guys, and studying each of them.

"I get Sirius," Mad said walking over to Sirius, who was struggling furiously against the ropes that were binding him to the chair. "Hi" She said sitting on his lap, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll have Potter," Lily said walking over to James, and smiling evilly at him. He looked at her very uncomfortably, and immediately started trying to scoot his chair away from her. Unless I'm quite mistaken, that's the first time I think I've ever seen James actually move away from Lily. It was normally the other way around.

I slowly walked to Remus, and smiled innocently at him. "Kelsey you can be the person with the supplies. We'll just ask for something if we need it." I said never taking my eyes off of Remus.

"Alright," Kelsey said smiling as she opened up her backpack, pulling out a pink pouch that was zipped up, and bulging on the sides.

"Lily untie us," James said as Lily continued to gaze at him, walking around the chair in circles.

"We will," She said stopping in front of James. "After we have a little fun." She added walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a large box.

Sirius let out a huge gasp as he realized what was going to happen. "No!" He started yelling, and trying to, like James, move his chair away from the girls. "Can't we just… settle this in a friendly chat you know? No torturing?" He pleaded struggling more to get the ropes off him.

"But this way is so much more fun," Kelsey said as she picked up the magazine she had been reading the night before.

"Now what would look best on who?" She said fingering down the list of options. "I think Sirius would look good with 'Ruby Red Rose' She said taking her wand and tapping the small box that said 'sample' next to a picture of the color. A small sample lipstick magicked in place of the sample box, and she took it handing it to Madison.

"And let's see… Remus… you seem like a 'Pucker-up pink'" she said doing the same thing she did to the other color, and handing the sample to me. I looked at Remus's scared face, and smiled.

"And of course James…" She said looking back at the ad. "Ah yes this is perfect! 'Kissable Peach'" She said handing Lily the sample. James actually smiled for a second at the name, and looked almost lovingly at Lily. "Does the name have anything to do with what my gorgeous Lily is going to do to me?" He asked grinning wider.

"Actually James," Lily said grinning as well. "I was thinking about maybe, you know, shaving your head and making it fuzzy like a peach…" She said running her fingers through his soft, messy hair.

"Lily Evans, I will hurt you if you do anything with my hair!" James said loudly. "Besides, I was referring to the 'kissable' part not the 'peach'!" He added desperately as Lily pulled out a pair of haircutting scissors from her box.

"But you'd look so cute James," She said. "There'd be no more messiness… just cute, short, fuzzy hair."

I turned my attention back to Remus, who was looking at me as if I were mad.

"Kay, please don't." He said pleadingly. "What have I ever done to you that makes me deserve this?" He added desperately searching for some way to make me stop.

I paused for a moment feeling pity for the poor boy in front of me, but it vanished as quickly as it came. "I told I'd get you back for getting me wet" I said smiling before calling Kelsey over, and taking a variety of eye shadows, and mascara. I picked out a dark brown from the eye shadow, and started putting it on his eyes. "Matches your eyes perfectly," I said as I put the eye shadow down, only to bring up a tube of mascara. I lightly put the brush to his eyelashes, smiling as he backed away from me. This was without doubt the best way to do a makeover.

"You know guys, this stuff isn't that bad once you get used to it," Sirius said smacking his lips together, as Mad finished putting on the 'Ruby Red Rose' lipstick.

"Padfoot... unlike you, I _haven't_ decided to become a woman, and at the moment I don't think that's about to change," Remus said, as I put blush on his cheeks.

"You know you're stuck with that for 6 hours" Madison said straddling Sirius, and setting herself down on his legs. "It's guaranteed not to come off, no matter what," She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Why don't we test that," Sirius said leaning forward to kiss her, but Madison leaned back so she was out of his reach.

"Maaaaddieeeee" He whined as she continued to just look at him. "Gimme a kiss babe," He added trying to undo the ropes once again.

"Sorry honey, I'm not interested in girls," Madison said putting on a serious face.

James let out a snort of laughter "So Sirius, what were you saying about this stuff not being bad?" James asked sarcastically as Lily began playing with his hair again. He had bright rosy cheeks, and a dark peach lipstick on, as well as silver eye shadow.

"This is _not_ fair!" Sirius said loudly looking at Madison. "I hate whoever invented all this stuff girls put on!" He said angrily, "Personally I can't even tell the difference," Sirius added leaning his head back in defeat.

"Now, about this hair James…" James let out a loud whimper as Lily picked the scissors up off the top of the box. I looked over to see Lily, behind James's back of course, picking up one of her many stuffed animals. It was a jet-black horse, with a long black tail. She picked up a clump of James's hair, and pretended to bring the scissors to it. Instead she cut off the tail of the horse. But James was too terrified to notice. All he saw was a clump of black hair in Lily's hand, and that was right there too much for him to take.

"AHHH!" He screamed pushing with all his might against the ropes that were binding his arms. They came loose. He reached his hand up for the back of his head, and quickly began feeling around it for the spot Lily had cut.

As for Lily...she moved right in front of James, and held up the clump of black hair, and next to it the tailless pony. James stopped his frantic search, and grabbed the pony and the clump of hair from her. He held the hair up to where the horse's tail should be, and dropped them on the floor as he sat back down with a sigh of relief.

"You're evil, Evans" He said looking up at her.

Lily grinned, "I try my hardest," She said plopping down on the bed.

James walked over to the mirror, and gave a look of disgust as he saw his somewhat scary reflection. He turned looking at Remus, and Sirius grinning. "You guys are going to kill them when you see what you look like," He said before turning to Lily. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you?" She said walking up to him.

"Because you love me?" James offered.

"In your dreams Potter," She said turning away.

"That's not all you do in my dreams," He replied giving her a wink and a cocky grin.

Lily gave him a glare and turned away from him.

"Fine I'll find it myself," He called to her turning and walking out the door.

"Oh _no_ you won't!" Lily said running after him. I could here her squeal in the hallway.

"Can you untie me now?" I looked back at Remus, to find his dark brown eyes begging to let him go.

"I s'pose so," I said untying him from the chair. He stood up shaking the ropes from him, before walking to the mirror.

"Oh wow…" He said automatically beginning to try and wipe off the eye shadow, smearing the mascara in the process. I let out a laugh as I walked over to him.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom to clean up," I said taking him by the arm, and leading him out into the hallway. I walked to the bathroom door, and pushed it open. There was Lily trying to keep a struggling James from wiping off the make up on his face.

"Oh come on Lily, haven't you tortured me enough?" James asked as he dove for the roll of toilet paper, managing to grab hold of the end and pull. I watched as the roll became smaller and smaller as James held onto the end of the roll. Lily had been continually pulling him away, resulting in more toilet paper being pulled off, and before long the room was covered in a mass of soft, fluffy toilet paper.

"Potter!" Lily shrieked looking at the mess. "Clean this up!" She demanded gesturing to the floor.

"_Excuse me_?" James said looking at her with a look that clearlysaid 'are you insane?'. "This is definitely _not_ my fault." He said back picking up a wad of toilet paper, and shoving into Lily's arms.

"Actually James, this is _entirely_ your fault," Lily replied shoving the toilet paper back in James's hand.

"nuh uh. I'm not cleaning up something that was done by _you_," He retorted shoving the wad back to Lily.

I figure this would have gone on for a while if Remus hadn't finally stepped into the bathroom taking the wad from James (Lily had given it back to him) and quickly grabbing up the rest of the toilet paper on the ground. He stuck it all in the trashcan, pushing it down with his foot so it laid flatter.

"Happy?" He said turning to face Lily and James.

"I would've done it," James muttered.

"You would not have," Lily commented poking him in the chest before walking out of the bathroom.

James let out a small sigh, as he watched Lily go.

"What?" I asked smiling at him.

"She likes me," James responded also walking out the door.

"He's right you know," I said looking at Remus, who was now splashing his face with water, trying to rid it of makeup. I moved over to the counter, sitting myself on top of it.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked wiping his face with a towel and looking at me.

"It's so obvious she does. That's why she tries to hate him so much. She just doesn't want anyone thinking she likes him. But hell… she talks about him every five seconds…"

Remus smiled setting the towel down on the counter.

"You look nice in 'Pucker up Pink' lipstick," I joked smiling as he glanced at himself in the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with this for five more hours. At least it's nighttime, and I'll sleep through it." He said leaning against the opposite wall, facing me.

"Hey guys! We're goin to play truth or dare in a minute come back to the room," Madison said popping her head through the door, then speeding away again.

Remus looked at me raising his eyebrows slightly. "This could get interesting…" He said smiling as we both headed back into Lily's room.

**

* * *

Thanks to : ****: Ashley : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Lilred07 : ManagingMischief : JamesLvr4eva : danny : J : Rayolis : **


	4. chapter 4

**A Summer with the Marauders**

**Summary: **It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (later chapters)

**A/N: **Wow! 14 reviews:) Once again thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

And here's the next chapter with a nice friendly game of truth or dare ;)

.:meg:.

**

* * *

**

We all gathered in Lily's room getting ready to start the game. Sirius and Mad were lying on the bed together, while James sat in the rolly chair. Kelsey, and Lily were lying on the floor on their stomachs. Remus was lying on the floor as well, with his head propped up against a large stuffed animal.

"These things really come in handy," He said poofing it up a bit. I sat next to Lily, sitting Indian-style, and waiting eagerly for someone to start.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Kelsey asked looking around at us all.

"I will" James said as he rotated the chair back and forth, thinking. "Lily… Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Promise to Repeat?" he asked her smiling.

Lily thought for a moment before responding, "Dare." And sitting up so she was also Indian-style.

"ok… I dare you to… go into your sisters room, and put a spell on her hairbrush that will make her hair turn purple whenever she starts to brush it." He said smiling.

"Alright," Lily responded standing up, and quickly walking across the hallway to her sister Petunia's room. Lily had informed me earlier that she was currently off at some muggle camp that lasted for four weeks, and we were all quite glad of it. I watched eagerly as she walked to her dresser, picking up her hairbrush, as we all waited by the door.

Lily pulled out her wand, and waved it at the brush muttering an incantation. The brush glowed a deep purple for a few seconds before returning to its original state. She smiled, and walked back to us, as we took our places once again in Lily's room.

"Ok… Remus," Lily said looking over at him, "Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, promise to repeat?"

"Truth," Remus said.

"Have you ever made out with a girl in the Gryffindor common room after hours?" Lily asked with a knowing glint in her dark green eyes.

"How did…" Remus shut up immediately, before replying "yes."

"Who did you make out with?" Sirius asked completely flabbergasted.

Remus simply smiled, and turned to Kelsey. "Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Promise to Repeat?"

Kelsey began bouncing her toes repeatedly against the carpet. "Truth"

"Have you ever kissed anybody in this room?" He asked, throwing a glance at Sirius.

"Yes" She responded. No one had known about her little 'thing' with Sirius besides me, Remus, and of course Sirius, and it showed as everyone's expressions turned to her stunned. But before anyone could ask, she quickly turned to Mad.

"Mad, Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Promise to Repeat?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to… run down the street, and back screaming 'I'm a sexy hippopotamus!' in only your bra and a pair of shorts." Sirius's eyes went huge as he listened. A wicked smile was playing across his lips as he looked down at Mad.

"Is that legal?" Mad asked.

"No rules chicka," I responded smiling innocently at her.

She let out a long sigh, before getting up off the bed, and heading down the stairs. She opened the door, and we quickly followed her outside. She immediately reached down, and pulled off her black tank top, leaving her in only a black bra, and her pair of shorts. I stared open-mouthed as she ran down the street.

"IM A SEXY HIPPOPOTAMUS!" she yelled loudly over and over, until she finally came back to us, and pulled her shirt back over her head, as someone down the street yelled "SHUT IT!" loudly from their open window. We all headed inside laughing, as we once again returned to Lily's room.

"ok Sirius," She said turning herself on her back, so she was facing Sirius on the bed. "Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, promise to repeat?"

"Double-Dare" He said smiling mischievously.

"Ok your first dare is to... kiss me for ten seconds,"

"What! That's not a dare!" James exclaimed as Sirius grinned at her, bringing his mouth to hers.

"Oh, God… the last thing I wanna watch is the two of them snogging each other again" Kelsey said covering her face with her hands.

"_Ok!_ it's been ten seconds!" I said standing and pulling Mad off of Sirius. "Be lucky we even counted that one…" I added taking a seat once again on the floor.

"Ok your next one can't include you in it," Lily said as Mad pouted, along with Sirius.

"Let's see…I dare you to…" She suddenly got an evil look on her face. "Kiss James." She said quickly, smiling as both Sirius and James looked as if they were going to be sick. Lily seemed rather amused by it all though, and from what I could tell, couldn't wait to see this one.

I looked uncertainly at Remus, who was sitting next to me, and quickly cleared my throat as we waited. "Well… go on Sirius," I joked.

"Oh, so you don't like me with Mad, but you'll let me kiss _James_? That's messed up," He said looking at me then James. "Come on James, let's get this over with."

There was a silence, as Sirius and James awkwardly moved toward each other. It almost happened so fast that you didn't see it, but after barely even touching their lips together, they both pulled away, quickly running to the bathroom to wash out their mouths.

"Aw, they make a cute couple," Kelsey said making us all laugh.

"To bad we didn't get a picture of that one," I commented as Sirius and James walked back into the room both looking rather put out.

"Ok… Sirius it's your turn." Lily said.

"Kay. Truth, Dare, Double-dare, Promise to repeat?"

Which one should I do…- I wondered as I looked at Sirius. If I chose truth… he'd try and get something horrible out of me… if I chose dare, god only knows what he'd make me do… double-dare? Let's not even go there… promise to repeat?… that one couldn't be that bad. But then again it takes the fun out of it all when you choose the easiest way out. "Dare"

"I dare you to kiss…" He looked around the room until his eyes fell on the person next to me. He smiled. "Remus." _ok thats not too bad_, i thought to myself"For a full one minute." _what!_

I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at Remus, who was looking at me strangely. He was smiling, yet… he wasn't. But before I knew it, he had reached for me, pulling me to him. I felt my lips brush his. They felt so soft… Finally our mouths met, and I could feel the nerves in me start to really kick in. _Only fifty more seconds_. After the first torturing half a minute, I felt Remus nudge his tongue against my mouth._Ican't believe him! Like i'm really gonna let you kiss me like that for a dare!_I thought as I felt his tongue on mine. _ok well maybe i will... _Despite the awkwardness I felt growing inside, it all felt rather pleasant, and before long, I found myself kissing him back just as much as he was kissing me. It felt _perfect_…

The others starting 'ooooo'ing and whistling before Lily finally commented that it had been more than a minute.

Remus and I broke apart quickly. I felt my face grow warm from embarrassment, and tried to keep from looking at the onlookers. He silently returned back to laying on the stuffed animal, as I also decided to lie down, using Remus's stomach as a pillow.

"James. Truth, Dare, blah blah blah… which one?" I said glancing up at James

"Dare"

I sat thinking. What would be a good dare for our dear old Jamesypoo?… Something to do with Lily…. Hmmm… wow this was definitely harder than I thought. But then it came to me…

"I dare you to give Lily a lap dance," I said smiling at the look of utter horror on Lily's face. I turned to face James just in time to see him give a quick evil smile.

"I object!" Lily shrieked as she backed away from James.

"Nuh uh! You can't do that," Kelsey pointed out, sitting up making herself comfortable, as James approached Lily, who was now whimpering.

"This isn't _fair_! Potter get _off_ me! Potter… _JAMES_!"

But James obviously didn't want to get up. He had skillfully placed himself on Lily's lap, and began moving his hips around her. Lily had scooted herself backward, until she ran into the wall. James continued on. After a little less than a minute of torture for Lily, pleasure for James, and a good laugh for the rest of us, Lily had finally gone over the edge, because she stood up, and jabbed her finger at James's chest.

"If you want to ever be able to have kids Potter, I suggest you stop…" She said glancing down at James's…er… lower region, then looking back up to smirk at him. "Move!" She yelled making James back up.

"It was just a bit of fun Lils. You know you liked it," James said taking a seat on the floor next to Kelsey. I tried to keep from laughing at the look of disgust on Lily's face. But I swear I saw the ghost of a smile appear. I smiled looking at James, who winked at me, before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Sirius. Which one?"

"Promise to repeat." Sirius responded.

James grinned broadly. "You have to say 'I, Sirius Black, love Severus Snape, he is the sexiest man in the world, and I want to take him home and ravish him'"

Remus let out a snort of laughter.

I noticed Kelsey pull something out of her bag, and turned to find her holding something that looked a lot like a cell phone in her hand. She pressed one of the buttons.

Turning my gaze back to Sirius, I noticed a look of disgust on his face, but nonetheless…

"I, Sirius Black, love Severus Snape, he is the sexiest man in the world, and I want to take him home and ravish him" Sirius turned to James. "Happy?"

"Little Sevvy might be when he hears what you just said," Kelsey said in James's place, as she held her bright pink cell phone up, waving it back and forth.

"What?" Sirius asked puzzled.

Kelsey grinned, pressing a button on her cell. Sirius's voice filled the room 'I, Sirius Black, love Severus Snape, he is the sexiest man in the world, and I want to take him home and ravish him'

"Aw, I think Snape might be a little taken aback that you didn't talk about how much you love his greasy hair, and his body," Remus said laughing, only to be shut up by Sirius, as he threw a huge stuffed animal at him.

"Gimme your doohickey thing Kelsey" Sirius said standing and walking over to Kelsey holding his hand out.

"It's called a cell phone, and I don't think I will," She replied sweetly, pocketing her phone.

"Gimme the damn phellsone, or I'll jinx you," Sirius said watching Kelsey closely.

"Nope," Was all Kelsey said. Sirius made to grab it from her pocket.

"Sirius Black, never reach your filthy little hands inside a girls pocket!" Lily said pulling Sirius away from Kelsey.

Suddenly there was a sound from downstairs.

We all shut up listening hard.

"LILY, WE'RE HOME!" came the sound of Mrs. Evans voice.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," Lily was saying over and over as she bustled about the room trying to clean everything up.

"Uh, Lils?" She stopped, looking at James. "Shouldn't you maybe... get us out?" he said looking at her nervously.

Lily's eyes widened in shock as if she had just noticed that the guys were still in her room.

"You guys have to get out of here" She whispered frantically. There was the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

"Lily?" Came a voice from just outside the door.

"One second Mrs. Evans!" I called pulling Remus up off the floor, as Lily took James, and Kelsey grabbed Sirius from Mad. ("Hey!") "We're…er… changing!" I finished as we pushed the guys toward the closet.

"Hide in here," Lily whispered shoving them in and shutting the door, and hurriedly sitting on the bed next to Mad, who still had a pout on her face from having Sirius taken away from her. "Come in mum," Lily said tucking her hair behind her ears, and putting on a smile.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Evans, who looked around at us smiling.

"We decided to come home a little earlier. We didn't want to leave you guys here that long by yourselves. Is there anything you guys need?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Nope." Lily replied still smiling. "We're fine."

Suddenly there was a loud pop from inside the closet. We all continued looking at Mrs. Evans as she averted her eyes to the closet door.

"What was that?" She asked taking a step inside the room.

"Oh.. uh.. nothing mum." Lily said standing suddenly, and stepping in front of Mrs. Evans. I glanced in-between the two of them nervously.

Mrs. Evans folded her arms across her chest, and gazed at Lily.

"Honestly," Lily said smiling, "Something probably just fell."

Mrs. Evans stepped around Lily, and turned the door handle. I, as the others, held our breath, as Mrs. Evans opened the door. She stood silent, before stepping inside the closet, and bending down to pick something up.

"Lily dear, you really need to start putting your shoes in the rack, not on the higher shelves," She said sticking a pair of her shoes in the shoe rack.

I let out the breath that had stopped in my throat, and looked at Lily. "Alright mum," She said as Mrs. Evans walked back to the door.

"Well, don't stay up too late. I'll see you guys in the morning," She said closing the door.

"That was close…" Mad said throwing herself back onto the bed.

"Good thing they know how to apparate," Kelsey added.

"Come on guys, let's get ready for bed,"

* * *

**Thanks to : danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : ann : Crazy-Physco : lilred07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis**


	5. chapter 5

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**A/N:** Well, so much for maybe updating on monday... its wat? saturday? yeah my week got kinda thrown off when i realized i had a grand total of six tests all in tough classes and all within a four day period. So that would be the reason why nothings been posted up.

Another apology for this being a rather short chapter! But I promise you'll be happy by the end of the next one! wink wink ok well actually dont take that the wrong way... cus sadly sigh lily and james will _not_ be getting together _that_ quickly...I have to have _some_ fun with this while i can :P For a teaser here's a sum-up of wats going to happen in the next chapter

**: Lily's parents gone on mission work hence the huge explanation in chapter one (which if u haven't read it then i highly suggest youdo to avoid any confusion and unwanted questions)  
****: Marauders come over  
: Lily gets drunk? who would've thought heh  
: James makes a small little confession**

**Replies if I didn't comment on ur review... it simply means you didn't review on Chapter 4 :**

**hyper** - glad you like it so far!

**danny**- they really did leave. Since they're of age now, they just apparated over to Remus's house. :D thanks for reviewing!

**LilyJamesDestiny**- thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it!

**Yellowcard-1991**- Thanks :)

**MysteryClaidi**- thank you :)

**Ashley** - thanks for the review! i had fun with that chapter :P

**BlackFox84**- haha yeah. I actually got the idea from another fic I read a loooong time ago, and thought it fit nicely with this chapter. Glad you liked it :) thanks for reviewing!

**Knights of Ne**- why thank you :)

**xoxox-xoxox**- glad u like it so far

**JamesLvr4eva**- thanx! i had fun writing it

**stinkypillow**- lol yes seeing ur name officially on someones fanfic can be oh so exciting :P im glad ur likin the story and thanks for reviewing:)

**lilred-07**- thank you! loverly... hehe i like that word :D

**CuriousAngel**- thank you for reviewing! hope u like the next chapter :)

ok guys! here ya go :)

.:meg:.

* * *

Kelsey and I were sitting out in the Evan's backyard, enjoying ourselves as we laid in our swimsuits to get a tan, when we were annoyingly interrupted by yelling coming from the open door.

"Lily, would you stop going through my stuff?" Came the oh so charming voice of Madison.

"I was _not_ going through your stuff!" Came an outraged voice, belonging to Lily.

"You were too! Why are you holding_my_ shirt, and _my_ makeup bag then?"

"I… was just borrowing them!"

"Do they _ever_ shut up?" Kelsey said from next to me, as she flipped over onto her stomach.

"No," I responded, also flipping over.

"I think she's just mad because she hasn't seen Sirius in a week."

"Probably," I said closing my eyes. "It's kinda odd how they went to James's house. I thought they said they were spending the whole summer here."

"They're coming back tonight." Kelsey said.

"Great… Just what we need. More yelling from Lily… but at _James_ instead of Maddie."

"It's all because she likes him. It's so obvious. I don't know why she just doesn't give him a chance."

"Well, he really can be a prat at times. The way he practically stalks Lily at school? It's rather disturbing"

Kelsey let out a laugh. "I think they'd be cute together. I already know how they're going to get together too"

I opened an eye looking at Kelsey as she smiled back at me. "How do you know how they're going to get together?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I just do. They are going to be acting like they always do around each other, and James is going to make another somewhat stupid attempt to kiss her, and she's finally going to give in to him."

"I don't think that's how they'll get together," I said laughing softly as I closed my eyes again. "I think they're going to eventually settle out their differences, and Lily will finally realize that she likes the guy."

"Let's make a bet," Kelsey said. "If Lily and James get together by a kiss, then I win, and if they get together after becoming friends, then you win."

"What if they don't get together"

"Then we both lose, and don't have to give anything up"

"Alright. How much?"

"Let's do… fifteen galleons"

"_Fifteen?_" I said eyes flying open as I stared at her in shock.

"Fifteen." She repeated. "Unless you don't want to… we can break it off."

"No… no, fifteen it is then!" I said extending my arm out shaking her hand.

"Fifteen what?"

We both looked up to find Mad standing down by our feet.

"Nothing. Just doin some friendly betting," I said smiling at Kelsey.

"About what?" Madison asked taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Lily" I said.

"and James" Kelsey added.

Mad's eyes grew excited. "Fun! Lemmi guess… it was on if they're going to get together, am I right?"

"more of a _how_," Kelsey said.

"What's the time length?" She asked. I looked over at Kelsey.

"You wanna give it to the end of the summer?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect," she replied.

"Well then… can I come in on this one, and say that I don't think they will get together by then?" She said glancing between the two of us.

"Sure" I said flipping back onto my back.

"Good," She said. "So how much are we betting for?"

"Fifteen galleons,"

"Good Merlin! That's one hell of a lot of money!" Mad exclaimed, eyes growing big.

"Fifteen's our final offer Maddie," I responded smiling.

"Oh alright." She gave in.

"So here's how it goes now… if they get together by a kiss, then I get fifteen galleons from each of the two of you," Kelsey began explaining, "If they just get together after being friends for a while, then Kay gets the thirty galleons, and if they don't get together at all by the end of the summer… then Mad gets the money. Deal?"

"Deal" We both responded, all three of us shaking hands on it.

* * *

Once again my apologies for it being rather short! but as always reviews are most welcome :)

**Thanks to : danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel**


	6. chapter 6

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (later chapters)

**A/N:** i'm really happy with the way this chapter worked out. Hope you guys enjoy it:)

**

* * *

**

Another week went by in which the four boys returned back to Remus's place, and to the disappointment of all of us, except for Lily supposedly, we hadn't seen them much at all. Just to fill in on what had been going on in the last week… Lily's parents had both been sent on Ministry business to France for two weeks. They were both extremely hesitant at first on going, but we assured them that we could take care of ourselves, and they decided on coming to check up on us every three days by using a portkey. And for the most part of the first week they had been gone, we just hung out around the house doing nothing in particular…which is exactly what we were doing now.

Mad was hanging half off the bed, making strange noises, I'm guessing to entertain herself, while Lily and I played a game of Exploding Snap, and Kelsey lay on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"Could this get anymore boring?" Mad said as she reached for a stuffed duck. "You don't have to worry about being bored. All you do is sit around all day… enjoying the company of the many other stuffed animals… why can't my life be as good as yours?" She stared at the duck for a moment, before tossing it over her head, and making it hit Kelsey in the face. ("oof!")

"Can we please invite the guys over?" Mad started whining. "Otherwise I'm just going to go over there." She added standing up.

"Mad, are you mad!" **(A/N:heh i had to put it in somewhere:P)**Lily exclaimed. "It's almost midnight!"

Mad stopped mid stride, "Point taken," She turned around, then fell back lazily onto the bed.

"_Baaaaaah_!"

I looked up at Mad, who seemed to be lost in thought. "W h a t ' s with the sheep noises?" I asked.

"It's not a sheep noise. It's a noise of _frustration_!" Mad said rolling off the bed, and landing on the ground with a loud thump.

_Ding dong!_

"Who would be here at this hour?" Lily asked standing up to go to the door. We all followed suit, until we approached the front door, and saw the outline of four people.

"_Figures_…" Lily added rolling her eyes and pulling the door open.

"Hello ladies," Sirius said in his usual greeting.

"Can we help you?" Lily asked looking at everyone, and adding a glare at James who just smiled innocently.

"As a matter of fact you can," James said still smiling.

"you see we heard that your parents are away on some business," Sirius added.

"And we thought we'd come and visit," James finished walking forward.

"What do you think you're doing Potter," Lily snapped as he tried to make his way inside.

"Coming in," He replied placing his hands on Lily's shoulders and moving her out of the way.

"Get out of my house guys," Lily demanded as all four of the Marauders entered the house. "Don't your parents ever wonder where you are all these times?" She asked looking at Remus.

"Nope" He replied simply

"Can you guys please leave?"

"Oh come on Lily flower," Sirius said smiling sweetly at her, "We'll only stay for a bit."

"Ok _one_… you _won't_ stay for a bit because you are _leaving_! And two! Never call me Lily flower again… Do you understand?" She said poking Sirius in the forehead.

"Alright Lily petal," He replied grinning.

"Don't call me that either!" She wailed.

"What about Lily _stem_?"

"No.."

"Lily _leaf_?"

"Sirius shut it!"

"_Surely_ you don't want me to call you Lily root…"

"Sirius, I don't want you to call me Lily anything! It's just plain old Lily! And as long as you keep calling me Lily-whatever-plant-part-pops-into-your-thick-head, I'm going to be calling you Sirius asshole."

"Aw you're no fun Evans," Sirius whined walking into Lily's room ahead of her.

I quickly walked in alongside Remus, and we both took a seat on the bed.

"So who's dumb idea was this to come over here?" Lily asked throwing glares at all the guys, and adding a particularly nasty one for James.

"Mine," Peter said as Lily turned to him shocked. Out of all the Marauders Peter was the one we all least expected to answer.

"And why exactly did you want to come over in the middle of the ngiht?" She said now glaring even more at the rest of the guys, who kept looking at her confused as to why she wasn't getting mad at Peter.

"Well… Sirius wouldn't shut up about Mad… James was just sitting around and complaining about being bored… Remus was reading… and I myself was rather put out by the lack of entertainment, so I figured if we came over here then Sirius would be happy cus he gets to see Mad, James would be happy cus he gets yet another chance to try and get you to like him, Remus will be happy cus he gets to see…" Peter glanced over at Remus who was looking at him as if he were going to strangle him, "you guys…and I will be happy cus it's better than just sitting around." He said smiling at them all.

Lily smiled at him, before turning to Sirius and James in particular.

"See, you guys should be more like Peter… he doesn't just want to come over here to try and get us to make out with you" She said sitting herself down in the rolly chair.

"I don't come over here to get anyone to make out with me!" James said loudly making all form of noise stop. He sounded serious. _Very_ serious. And angry.

There was a moment of awkward silence in which Lily looked at James as if trying to study him. He looked away finally taking a seat on the ground.

"I'll go make us some drinks!" Sirius said suddenly standing up, and heading out the door, thumping down the stairs. "Me too," Mad said following close behind him.

"Ok let's do something," I said looking around the room.

"Like what?" Kelsey asked.

"We could play a game," Peter suggested. It surprised me actually. This was the most I'd ever heard the boy speak in my life!

"Like what?" Remus asked repeating Kelsey.

"I dunno," Peter replied softly.

"Or we could just talk," I suggested as no one seemed to think of a good game to play. "I dunno. What do you wanna do Lily?… Lily? Are you ok?" I asked noticing her sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest in the chair, and her chin resting on her legs.

"Yeah. Fine." She replied stiffly. I looked over at James who seemed to be making an effort of staying annoyed at Lily. "James? Can you think of anything to do?" I questioned, only to get a quick shrug in response.

"Well this is going to be _great_ fun!" I said throwing my arms up in the air, and leaning against the wall. "None of us can think of anything to do, and you two are sitting around moping because _you_," I gestured to James, "Are going to be mad because Lily spoke her mind, and _you_" I nodded toward Lily, "Are too stupid to just get past the fact that your different, and admit that you like him!" Wow… where'd that come from? I dunno really… but it felt damn good to get it out!

Everyone was staring at me. There aren't many things that I hate in life… but being stared at is definitely one of them.

"_What_?" I snapped looking at them all, but no one responded, and instead just looked away.

Moments later the door to the room opened, and in walked Sirius, and Mad holding eight cups, and a bottle.

"Drink anyone?" Sirius asked smiling.

"It took you that long just to get eight cups and something to drink?" James asked as he stared at the two of them.

"We got… side tracked," Mad replied tossing James a cup. Before long we all had our own cup, and Sirius was going around pouring in some of the drink. I took a sip, and felt myself gag.

"What the hell is this?"

"Secret recipe," Sirius said winking. "Can't tell"

I glanced at Remus who was examining it carefully before setting it aside.

"I don't trust him," I pointed out as he noticed me watching him.

Although neither of us continued with the drink, everyone else seemed to love it. And it wasn't until after Lily had downed her fourth glassand seemed to kinda sway in the chair, and not stop smiling that something seemed to click in my head.

"Sirius you prat!" I said standing.

"What did I do?" He asked looking at me innocently.

"Are you trying to get us all drunk?" I yelled looking at him unbelievingly.

"Of course not. That's a personal decision." He said smiling and taking a sip of his drink.

I scowled as I returned to the bed, taking a seat, and watching as Lily stood up suddenly swaying slightly.

"Don't worry Kay. I know when I'm drunk. And I'm absolutely poso-tiverly _not_ drunk," She said laughing, eventhough nothing was really funny. She plopped down on the ground next to James, and began to play with his hair.

James had also drunk a few drinks, but didn't seem affected by them at all. My mouth was hanging open slightly as I saw Lily start to move her hand down his face, and then along his shoulder, until she slid it down the length of his arm, reaching his fingers, and entwining hers in his. "I'm sorry James," She said leaning back only to find nothing there. She began to fall backwards, but James caught her in time, before she was about to hit her head against the dresser.

"Sirius! Pour me some more of that stuff," Lily said attempting to throw her cup toward Sirius, but only succeeding in making it travel a foot or two. Lily burst out into a fit of laughter clutching onto James as she began to slump to the ground.

"I don't think you need anymore to drink Lily," James said sternly, as she stared up at him open mouthed.

"What are you talking about Jamesy? I'm fine" She some-what quickly got off James and started crawling toward her cup. She grasped it tightly in her hand, then clumsily made her way to the bottle. She tried to poor some in her glass, but ended up dumping some of it on the carpet. She immediatelyfell into another round of giggles.

"_Wooooopsies_!" She sang making yet another attempt to pour herself some more drink. Surprisingly she succeeded this time, and within the next ten seconds had drunk it all down yet again. She wobbled back over to where James was.

He looked at her nervously as she seemed to not be able to see him straight. But finally she stopped looking confused, and stared at him intently.

"James, you're so hot," She said falling forward onto him. He caught her easily, and sat her upright again.

"Lily I think you need to just lay down."

"You know what _I_ think?" Lily said as her words slurred slightly. She was grinning as she pulled James shirt towards her making him lean in. "I think you should kiss me" She said smiling still.

For a second I saw James look at her hungrily. As if he wanted to do as she had said. But the expression came and went, and he moved Lily closer to the dresser so she could lean against it.

"Lily you've had _way_ to much to drink," James said looking at her worriedly.

"No!" Lily said loudly. "Where's my… oh what's it called…_Dammit_ James.. what's that thing called that you put drinks in…?"

"A cup," James informed her, trying to hold her back from making a grab for her cup.

"Yes that's it! A puc! – James let me go!" Lily was now struggling against him, but he was too strong for her.

"Lily, you don't need anymore," James explained as she flung her arms around his neck, and rested her full weight on him in defeat.

"This is nice," She said looking up at him with dark eyes. He didn't answer.

I watched completely flabbergasted, glancing at Remus only to find that he was watching them closely too.

James once again got the look in his eyes as if he would make a move on her, but once again it left before he did anything.

"James you're so _sexy_…" Lily said kissing his neck. He tried to pull her off him, but from the look on his face he was battling with what he _should_ do and what he _wanted_ to do.

"Lily…" He said his voice sounding hoarse, as she continued to kiss him, now moving around his face.

"We can go into my sister's room," Lily said trying to pull James's shirt off. He continually kept pulling it down, to keep her from taking it off him.

"No Lily. We're staying in here alright?" He said as she now moved sitting in his lap.

"But I don't want to. I want to kiss you." She said kissing his cheek, slowly making progress toward his mouth. She was just about to give him a kiss on the lips, when he moved away from her.

"You're no fun!" She whined as she made to move off of him.

She stumbled forward, and hit her head against the drawers. She started laughing again, and slouching against the dresser with her eyes shut as she clutched her hand to her head.

James moved toward her moving the hair from her face. She was bleeding.

I stood up, walking over to her, grabbing a tissue box on the way. I pulled a Kleenex out, and started dabbing it on her head where she was cut.

"What are you doing Kay?" She asked confused. "That tickles."

"Sweety you're bleeding," I responded once again dabbing at the small cut.

"Bleeding? Why would I be bleeding?" Lily said laughing loudly.

"We should probably get her cleaned up. She's going to have a massive headache in the morning, not to mention a horrible hangover… I don't think she's ever had anything to drink in her _life_." I said looking at James.

"Here, I'll take her to the bathroom and clean her up."

"Alright," I said handing him the tissue box. I watched as he lifted her into his arms carrying her out of the room. Lily was talking the whole time.

I turned to Sirius who was sitting on the floor talking to Madison.

"Sirius Black you little _git_, you are seriously going to pay for this," I said walking over to him, making him back away a bit.

"It was just a bit of fun," He said smiling.

I gave him a frustrated sigh before turning away and walking back to where Remus was. Kelsey and Peter were talking together on the floor, and as I glanced back over at Sirius and Mad they had (surprise surprise!) started kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"You know, I feel really bad for James," I said turning so I was facing Remus.

"Why's that?" He asked also turning so we were now facing eachother.

"It must suck that Lily was practically throwing herself on him, and he didn't do anything back. I could tell that he wanted to. But it was really sweet of him that he didn't" I said smiling.

"We were talking last week at his house about how he needs to change the way he acts around her. I guess he's taken the advice. I would've thought he'd have just snogged her. I didn't think he'd care if she was drunk as long as he got a kiss from her."

"I don't think he would've. Eventhough he acts like he wants Lily to just go and kiss him all the time, I really don't think that's what he wants from her. He just wants to have her like him. I know how hard it is to like someone, and not have them like you back," I added looking away from him.

"Really?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I said looking up at him finally.

"And who was that?" He asked smiling softly. He really did have a heart-melting smile. _Gosh and he's so cute when he looks at me like that!_

"Well you're just Mr. Nosey aren't you?" I said playfully as I once again leaned against the wall, and rested my arms up on my knees. Remus moved too, resting his back against the wall, and might I add, rather close to me.

"Have you liked them long?" He asked turning his head so he was looking at me again.

"Just since this summer actually." I replied feeling my face grow warm. _Why am I even putting myself through this? He doesn't like me… he acts like this around every girl! It's just the way he is. Sweet-natured…_

"Oh, really?" He said facing forward, and leaning his head back against the wall closing his eyes. "Well, I've had my eye on this girl since the beginning of last year at school, but I never thought she liked me."

_See, you dumbass? You're just making this harder on yourself by letting him tell you about the girl he likes…_

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

"She's really perfect." He added.

"Was she in our house?" I asked really not wanting to know.

"Yes. And she's in our year," He turned to me again, so we were only maybe a foot apart from eachother. _Damn, this is torture_

"So what does she look like?" I asked trying to smile.

"Well, she has the most _beautiful_ brown hair in the world." He said reaching up and hand and running it through my hair. _god that feels good.._

"The prettiest dark chocolate eyes," He added looking straight into my eyes. My heart was definitely on fire by now.

"And the prettiest smile I've ever seen," He said looking down at my mouth hungrily. Hold up! Hungrily! He seemed some how to have moved closer… much closer. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest, as I tried to stay calm. I could see the golden flecks that were in his brown eyes… I could feel the few whisps of hair hanging in his face brush lightly against my forehead. And then without warning, I could feel his lips on mine. God it felt so good. I mean yeah, I had kissed boys before, but none of them had ever felt like this. It felt as if we just fit together. My mind had completely gone blank, until I could sense something stirring deep within it._ He was talking about me!_ I thought suddenly. _No shit Sherlock! Why else would he be kissing you?_ Speaking of kissing… I slowly pulled away from him still feeling the tingly sensation on my lips. I couldn't stop thinking of how I wanted to kiss him again. And again… and again…

I finally opened my eyes to find dark brown ones staring back into mine. Wow… they were so stunning.

"So this means I'm the one you were talking about?" I asked smiling broadly.

Remus leaned in again bringing his mouth to mine. This time I could feel his tongue against my lips, and immediately opened up to him. This felt much better than just a regular kiss! It made my head spin, and twirl. I felt my tongue nudge against his, and let out a soft moan. _Did I just do that? _I asked myself, although I quickly brushed it aside. Remus pulled away this time.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked smiling as his face remained close to mine.

"Yeah," I replied breathily,"I think so," I added giving him a quick kiss, then leaning my head on his shoulder. I finally took in the surroundings around us. I had completely forgotten that we were at Lily's house. Sirius and Mad had unglued themselves, and were not sitting close together talking, along with Kelsey and Peter.

"Is James still with Lily?" I asked making them all look up. I suddenly felt rather uncomfortable as they all smiled at us.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, don't give us that look Kay." Kelsey said.

"Yes, we saw your little liplock session you were having just a minute ago," Sirius said grinning as he looked from me to Remus. I felt my cheeks grow warm, knowing I was blushing. I could feel Remus wrap his arm around my waist giving me a quick kiss on the top of the head.

"If I'm not quite mistaken Padfoot…" Remus said gently stroking my hip with his thumb, which was sending chills up and down my spine. "You and Mad seemed to be connected at the mouth for a good twenty minutes. So I don't think that us snogging is anywhere near as bad as you guys," He said laughing.

I laughed as well, along with Kelsey, Peter, and Sirius. Mad had gone a slight shade of pink, and didn't seem to be able to say anything as she opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Well as my motto says… If you don't learn how to kiss from the best, then you don't know how to kiss for the rest!"

"What the _hell_ does that mean? It didn't even make sense," Remus said trying to hold in a laugh.

"I know! But that's what you get for making me have to think of something off the top of my head!" He said slapping his hand down on his head.

I laughed softly as he turned to Mad, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I looked up at Remus, and snuggled closer to him, turning on my side slightly so I could rest my head against his chest. I once again felt tingles race through my body, as his fingers ran lightly over my back.

I closed my eyes, and felt sleep begin to take over me…

* * *

"James my head hurts"

"You hit it Lily"

"But why does it hurt?"

"You hit it Lily"

"oh"

I could hear voices. I opened my eyes slightly to find James lying next to Lily, holding a damp cloth to her forehead. Sirius was laying down on his back, with his head propped up with a pillow, and Mad sleeping contently using his stomach to lay on. Peter and Kelsey had also fallen asleep, and were lying in the middle of the room. I then noticed that I was wrapped in someone's arms. Remus… I could hear, and feel, his steady breaths indicating that he was also sleeping.

I quickly glanced at the clock. 2:40 am. I closed my eyes again, and listened as Lily, James and Sirius continued to talk. Or more like… Sirius and James talked… Lily just butted in, obviously not have come out of her drunk state yet.

"So are they together?" James asked softly, I'm guessing pointing toward Remus and myself.

"Yeah." Sirius replied. "Kinda cute together if you ask me."

"My head hurts" _Good gosh Lily…_

"Here." I heard James reach for something, and then say a spell. "Any better?" He asked.

"Yeah" Came the drawl of Lily's voice. "You have pretty eyes…"

"Thanks Lily…So how did it happen?"

"I don't really know. You'll have to ask one of them. I just looked up and they were kissing, so… I'm guessing they're together," Sirius said.

"Why is Kay on Remus?" Lily asked.

"Do you think we should just stay here?" James asked.

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "I don't want to wake them all up."

"James, stay with me"

"I am Lily," He said softly. "Get some sleep ok?"

"I'm not tired."

"Well we're going to sleep too ok? So you have to sleep as well."

"Nice one Prongs. I'm not even tired" Sirius whispered.

"well what else am I supposed to do?" James asked.

I heard James get up ("James you vanished!") and then it went dark. I opened my eyes once again, only barely, and saw that the lights had been turned off.

"Night James," Sirius said.

"Night,"

There was a long silence, then the soft sounds of snores coming from Sirius. I was about to fall back asleep when Lily started whispering.

"It's dark in here James," Lily said.

"It's ok Lily, go to sleep,"

"I don't like the dark James"

"Lily I promise it's ok. Just get some rest."

There was a moment of silence. Then the sound of someone moving once again.

"Lily? What are you doing?" James whispered softly.

"You're more comfortable than using the ground."

James didn't respond. Soon Lily's heavy breaths died down, and I knew she was asleep.

"Goodnight Lily" James whispered so softly it was almost inaudible. "I love you"

I smiled to myself, as I wrapped my arms around Remus's body, tightening my grip around him. And within a matter of minutes I fell asleep…

* * *

sooo? this is one of my favorite chapters so far and im exceptionally happy with it! so please review and give me some feedback:D

**Thanks to : danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel : radcliffelover : drumergirl **


	7. chapter 7

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (in later chapters)

**semi-IMPORTANT!  
ok as some reviewers have pointed out, I will put in the summary that I have added the next chapter, but when they click on the story there is no update. Simple explanation actually... fanfiction dot net doesnt always post ur updates up in the fastest amounts of time. So if this happens it means that I _have_ posted up a new chapter, and that the site just hasn't put it on the chapter list yet but the chapter _is_ there and you can still view it!**

**how to solve this problem: fairly simple. In the web address bar you'll see the site your at. Ok. So go to the faaaar far right, and you'll see a series of numbers/letters...ex. for my story /s/2273288/1/ the sstory then the long series of numbers is the story ID. The number after that, 1, is the chapter number. So if you ever notice that it says there has been an update, but it wont give you the option to go to that chapter... go to this number - the 1, or whatever chapter number you are currently at - and type the NUMBER of the chapter you want to go to in its place. Don't get rid of the slashes though.**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! You guys are my motivation! so please keep it up:) I'm not going to be able to reply to _all_ of the reviews because I really don't have much time. sorry!

Well. Good news and bad news. Good news... i have another chapter for you:) bad news... im going to be in Mexico for Spring Breakfrom tomorrow saturday until friday on a mission trip for my church! So that obviously means no updates this whole week! also... i probably wont be able to update very quickly when i get back because i have a load of hw i have to finish over the break... the good thing about all this tho means that i have a while to start thinking up more to the story, and add some twists in there!

**Reviews:**

**Weasley's Girl-35**- hello there! For clarity, Kelsey and Peter are _not_ going out. As a heads up to all you guys, Peter will actually be leaving the story fairly soon which im sure many of you are happy about :) and as for Kelsey... you'll just have to find out and see if she gets with anyone:)

**lilyjamesdestiny** - sigh I know... I have yet to meet one lol

**danny-** Remus is a sweety :P how could someone _not_ see him that way? haha

**IvyClimbing**- Yes, the wholestory will be done through Kay's point of view. No real reason why,except that it just took on the story from a different persepective, and it doesnt make Lily and James the _complete_ center of attention.

**Jasmine-enimsaJ**- haha! my family would think i'd gone insane if they watched me when i read fanfics... i'd be crying, laughing, being mad, annoyed, happy, confused... aaaaall within a couple hours. But it would be interesting to see what they say lol

Once again thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

so... without any further ado... i give you the 7th chapter!

* * *

I was enjoying a rather pleasant dream filled with thoughts of happiness, and being care free… when a loud voice interrupted me… 

"How did we get like this!"

I opened an eye, and looked down at the floor to find Lily pushing James away from her. She sat up, clasped her hand to her head as she began to sway slightly, and was about to fall back to the ground, when James reached underneath her shoulders, and kept her upright.

"Don't touch me," She spat moving away. But the sudden movement seemed to make her even dizzier, and she toppled forward. She slowly got to her feet, and glared around the room. Kelsey, Peter, and Remus, who I was still laying on, were already awake, and all watching nervously. Sirius and Mad lay lifeless on the floor.

"Why does my head hurt so bad?" Lily said holding onto her dresser for support.

"You had a lot to drink last night," James said standing up and walking toward her.

"I said don't touch me _Potter_," Lily said heatedly moving away from James as he tried to help her stand straight. James paused. He looked straight at her, then turned right around, and sat back down on the ground, looking a bit agitated.

"How did I get drunk?" Lily asked glaring around the room.

"Sirius made us drinks, and you drank more than you should've," James said grumpily as he avoided looking at Lily.

Lily finally looked over at James. "We didn't…you know…" She said suddenly becoming extremely stiff.

"No Lily. I wouldn't do that to you" James said throwing her a glare.

"Well why didn't you stop me from drinking!" Lily asked angrily now only looking at James.

"I _tried_ to, but it was a little hard when you were _throwing_ yourself on me every two seconds, and trying to take my clothes off!" James retorted.

Lily let out a laugh. "I didn't do that," She said although not sounding too confident in her response.

"Yeah.You did Lily," This time it was Kelsey. "You were asking him to kiss you."

Lily looked around the room at the rest of us, as if waiting for one of us to say it was all a joke. But no one did. Everything remained silent, besides the soft snores coming from Sirius.

Lily looked around once again before turning once again to James.

"And let me guess… you let me right?" She said frowning slightly. James looked up at her, and stood up, walking close to her.

"No Lily. I didn't. I told you that you had had too much to drink, and I tried to get you to stop. So before you go blaming all this on me, think about it for a second alright. I'm not _that_ thick." James said so softly it was almost hard to hear him. "and you _know_ i'm not." And with that, James Potter walked away from Lily Evans and out of her room.

Everyone looked around at Lily who seemed frozen. I let out a small cough getting her attention.

"well guys, we er... better go right?"Peter asked.I moved from Remus, and he stood up, walking toward Sirius, shaking him awake.

"One more hour" Sirius mumbled, pulling Mad closer to him.

"We have to go," Remus said defiantly, pulling Sirius up off the floor, as Mad sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily.

I watched silently as Remus and a whining Sirius left the room, and we all sat silently until we heard the front door shut.

"Lily why do you do this to him?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do what?" Lily snapped taking a seat in the rolly chair.

"Push him away" I said looking at her angrily.

Lily closed her eyes putting her head in her hands. "Stop yelling at me."

"I'm not yelling at you Lily...why do you push him away?"

"Because, he can be so arrogant sometimes," Lily responded. "Just because you guys get along with them doesn't mean that I do or will."

Kelsey let out a laugh, "You could easily get along with all of them if you would give them a chance. You are so naive sometimes Lily! James wouldn't act the way he does if you wouldn't always push him away from you!"

"Stop arguing! It's not helping anything," Mad said fully awake, and sitting next to me on the bed.

"James has always acted the way he does, and that's not going to change. He's always asking me to go out with him, to kiss him, and I'm getting sick of it ok? I don't know why he acts the way he does, but _I_ can't help that, and as long as he acts that way I'm not going to go out with him.?

"So you admit you like him?" I asked as Lily quickly turned to look at me.

"I...what.. no!"

"Why don't you just get over the part of you that wants you to not like him, and just give him a chance. Open up a bit." Mad asked.

Lily remained silent, looking around at us in defeat.

"Alright" She said softly.

"What was that Lily?" I asked jokingly putting my hand to my ear.

"Alright!" She repeated loudly, "I'll get to know him. But I'm telling you, nothing is going to happen between us."

"Whatever you say Lily," I said standing. "Now, let's get some breakfast shall we?" I said looking around at them all.

Lily stood, and was the first to walk out the door, rather clumsily. I looked over at Kelsey and smiled. "looks like the bet's goin my way huh?" I said smiling as I walked through the door.

* * *

**Thanks to : danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel : radclifflover : drumergirl : steffypotter : MaDAnDCrZy : Tamsididi : squigglywiggly : Weasley's Girl-35 : Dani Necho**


	8. chapter 8

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (in later chapters)

**A/N: **first things first. I'm sorry! it's been a lot longer than I thought it would be for this post to get finished/edited/posted up. For those of you who write fanfics you probably understand how easy it is to get side tracked from your fic or simply not have motivation to write. Well mine was a little of both, plus it was the end of the 6 weeks, and i had a HUGE amount of tests, projects, papes, -you name it- and i simply couldn't find extra time to finally get this one finished and posted. So yes. i'm sorry.

Well now with that out... I'm going to take this opportunity to mention my other fanfic -more a ficlet- that if you find the time i'd really appreciate you reading and reviewing. It's called "Broken Vow", and is a one-chapter songfic to the song "Broken Vow" (no duh..) sung by Josh Groban. It's not long, and won't take more than 5 or 10 minutes to read! Harry/Ginny fic -for a little more of a summary read in my info :)

**Reviews:**

**the-girl-named-kitty- **i'm very glad u like it! i normally don't go for fanfics from first person POV either, but I figured I might as well just give one a shot, and it seems as if its goin alright! Hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

**BlackFox84**- couldn't agree with you more. but, alas, it just isn't that simple when it comes to Lily and James ;)

**Tara**- My death-curse username is iluvdraco (quite unoriginal i know lol) i started this fic there, but didn't like really where it was going. So i made some changes here and there, and i'm rewriting quite a bit of it, cutting some stuff, adding some stuff. Spicing it up a bit basically. Glad you like it:)

**Tondo-the-half-elf** - there will be a full moon coming (not extremely soon though)

**hermione and draco**- ha i never even thought of that... well i was going for they were so out of it they looked "lifeless". didn't mean to scare ya:)

Enjoy!

* * *

To put things in simplest form… Lily held true to her word. She didn't yell at James, she didn't get annoyed with James, she didn't call James names, or try to get rid of James… all because she hadn't even _seen_ James!

Every time someone suggested going over to Remus's Lily would give the same answer. 'they can come over here if they want to be with us so badly.'

It was the beginning of July, we hadn't heard from them in over a week, and personally, I was starting to get a little annoyed. Why hadn't Remus wanted to see me? Or was it all just a stupid joke? And why hadn't Sirius wanted to see Mad? Or James want to see Lily? Ok. Yeah. There's a good reason James might not want to see our dearest Lily… Because of what she had said to him last time. I remember the way he looked when he walked through the door. His face was so blank, yet angry at the same time. It was as if he didn't know what to do. Stuck in the middle of putting together some complicated puzzle.

Well, we were sitting around doing absolutely nothing, and it finally came to me that this was all getting extremely stupid.

"Come on you guys. Why can't we just go over there, and hang out for a while?" I complained as I rolled off the bed, and onto the floor with a thump.

"They can come over here if they…"

"_Want to be with us so badly_. Yes, we _know_ Lily. Would you like to try again?" I interrupted Lily sarcastically. She glared at me for a minute before turning her attention back to painting her fingernails.

There was a long moment of silence, in which we all went about our business, if business is what you should call it. I simply stared at the rest of the group, and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm going," I said suddenly standing up, and walking toward the door.

"You're what?" Lily asked looking up at me.

"Going," I repeated, "As in _leaving_. Walking out the door. If you'd like to follow… Then go right ahead. I don't care. But your stupid little grudge against James isn't going to keep me from seeing Remus alright?"

I walked quickly out the door, shutting it hard behind me. I felt guilty for talking to Lily that way, but I was getting sick of having to play along with her. She was definitely one of the most intimidating people I knew when it came to getting your way or her way, but I couldn't go on with this one. I wasn't about to let her control the people I see and don't see. Which was more or less what she was doing.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, and heard the door to Lily's room open up. I turned around, and saw Mad running down the stairs after me.

"Come on," She said grabbing my arm. I smiled at her, and reached for the doorknob.

"Guys, wait up!"

Kelsey came next.

"Is Lily coming?" Mad asked looking hopefully up the staircase.

"I'm coming.." Came a very exasperated sounding voice from the top of the stairs, just before Lily came into view.

"Remember your promise," Kelsey said smiling at Lily, who just rolled her eyes, and went first through the door, the rest of us following close behind. Within moments we were standing in front of Remus's house, and Lily stopped, just staring at the door.

Mad reached around her, and knocked hard on the glass window.

"Lily?" Came a confused voice as the door opened. "Oh. Hey guys" It was James.

"Hi," Kelsey said. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing really," He said moving to the side to let us in. "I'll just go get the other guys." And with that he turned around, without a second glance in Lily's direction, and headed up the stairs.

"Lily you have to talk to him," Mad said nudging Lily slightly.

"I know." Lily mumbled.

"Are you going to say you're sorry?" Kelsey asked as the sound of a door opening came from upstairs.

Lily remained silent, and James followed by the rest of the Marauders came down the stairs smiling at us all. At least Remus, Sirius, and Peter were smiling. James's expression was more one of being lost.

"Hello gorgeous," Sirius said wrapping his arms around Mad's waist, and giving her a quick kiss.

"Hello handsome," She said as they broke apart, both smiling.

"Hi Kay,"

I turned away from the couple, to see Remus standing next to me. I smiled as he took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"Hey. Haven't seen you guys in a while," I pointed out looking around at James, who seemed to be rather interested in the tile flooring.

"Ask James. He's the one who keeps saying you guys'll come over if you really wanted to." Remus responded.

"Ah. Sounds about like our situation with Lily." I said smiling as I noticed Lily and James standing awkwardly next to eachother. It was quite funny to see James glance at Lily then quickly turn away as she looked at him. It was as if they were only little kids with a crush on eachother. It was so cute!

"So Lily!" Kelsey said breaking the silence inbetween the two. Lily looked slightly startled at being addressed, but looked at Kelsey, andquickly asked"what?"

"Don't you have something to say to Jamesy?" She inquired raising her eyebrow. James looked at her confused before turning to Lily, the hint of a smile coming across his face.

"Er. Yeah. I guess." Lily replied glaring at Kelsey. "Can we.. er.. go somewhere else," She asked James, although it was more of a command as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room as the rest of us hung out in the entry way.

Sirius and Mad were sitting on the stairs, Sirius a step down from Mad, who had her arms wrapped around Sirius from behind, and her chin resting on his shoulder. Kelsey took a seat next to Mad, and I sat down next to her, Remus following next to me.

"What do you think they're doing?" Sirius asked in a mischievous voice.

"Not what you're thinking," Kelsey replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on. We gotta spy on them!" Sirius said about to get up, but Mad put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled him right back down making him stay.

"Nuh-uh babe. They need to be alone." She said returning to her former position, and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Maaad" Sirius began to whine, but a quick stern look from his girlfriend made him shut up. "You're no fun" He added as he put on a pout.

"I _can_ be," She whispered back biting the bottom of his ear. He grinned as he turned to her, a glint in his eyes.

"I know you can," He replied about to lean in for a kiss. Kelsey however had grabbed hold of his shirt, and tugged him away making him lose his balance and fall backwards onto her lap.

"What was that for?" He asked trying to get up.

"No one wants to see that," Kelsey replied pushing him up off her.

Mad started laughing at the look of loathing on Sirius face. He turned to look at her confused. "How is this funny! You just missed a chance to kiss me!" He said as if it were supposed to be the most important moment of her life.

"Sorry. You just," Mad giggled, "Look so funny" She finished still laughing.

Sirius's face broke into a smile, and he moved back over to Mad once again sitting in front of her so she could wrap her arms around him. "I love your laugh" He said softly before kissing her quickly on the mouth then poking his tongue out at Kelsey who was smiling.

Mad rolled her eyes saying, "I didn't know I was going out with such a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Sirius retorted.

I turned my attention away from the continuously flirting couple to look at Remus who had remained quiet.

"And how are you doing?" I asked feeling my breath catch as he just stared at me. "What?" I asked becoming a little self-conscious.

"Nothing," He said smiling softly. "You're just beautiful." Ok now I couldn't breath. How did I find such an amazing person? Guys like Remus weren't supposed to exist. They were the type of guy you read about in fairy tales, and stories. But yet here I was, with the most loving and caring person I had ever met… ever laid eyes on. What in the world had Kay Sanders done to deserve this?

I smiled in response, and let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked smiling along with me.

"You're sweet." I replied.

He looked a little confused. "Ok…" he asked with a half laugh.

"No. I mean that it's funny how you say these things, and… well I dunno… I just don't see it." I said turning away knowing I was blushing.

"Well then you must be the only one in the world who doesn't" He whispered close to my ear. I could feel his breath brush against my neck and it sent chills down my spine. I turned slightly to find him only a few inches away. His eyes were staring straight into mine with his soft golden hair falling lightly in front of them. God it made him look so effing _gorgeous_. I stared back as he moved toward me. I could feel a smile on my face as his lips met mine; my eyes closed instantaneously. It was a soft, sweet, and loving kiss that lasted only a couple seconds, but held so much meaning in my heart.

I rested my forehead against his, breathing through my slightly parted lips, eyes still shut. He ran his hand up my arm and I shifted slightly so I could lean into him, wrapping my arms around his middle. His hand moved down to my waist, and the other rested on top of my leg his thumb stroking it gently. At that moment, nothing in the world mattered to me except for Remus Lupin. Life was perfect.

"Ah. You're back!"

I was interrupted from my peacefulness by Sirius's voice as Lily and James walked into the room.

"Yes. We are." Lily replied mutually.

"So?" Kelsey inquired as James walked toward Sirius and Mad.

"So…" Lily replied.

"Did you guys make up?"

"I said I'm sorry. He said he was sorry. We're on 'friendly' terms if that's how you wanna put it," Lily said.

"Perfect"

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**: danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel : radclifflover : drumer girl : steffypotter : MaDAnDCrZy : Tamsididi : squigglywiggly : Weasley's Girl-35 : Dani Necho : The Original Safety Pin : Elephant Wings : october tuscany : the-girl-named-kitty : xRazberryGurlx : Tara : MuGgLeNeT27 : Morning Lily : charliethegoldfish345 : Tondo-the-half-elf : nimy : CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle : hermione and draco : The-Very-LittleTurtle : Uglinessrox55 :**


	9. chapter 9

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (in later chapters)

**A/N: **Ok. So its been another 24 days... and i haven't posted. But you guys should really like this chapter :) its long (17 pages in Word!) and you start to find out some stuff from Kay's past, and there's a nice little Lily/James moment for you all :) so please please PLEASE review!

**Reviews:**

**Mysterious Krystal-** haha. I don't mind you using some of my ideas at all! I take it as a complement that you like them so much :) thanks for the review!

**Sarcasm is my life (amy-mwpp- **Yeah I know. Lily pretty much is a pain in the butt right now. But trust me. Things will begin to change shortly ;) thanks for reviewing!

**Padfoot's love**- OREOS! how did you know they were my favorite cookie? ;) Lily and James have to be the best couple ever. They fight, they argue, they hate eachother... -sigh- absolutely perfect for eachother :)

**The Original Safetly Pin**- ooooh! I could go for little padfoot and moony plushies:) I'd stick 'em aaaall over my room. It would be great! thanks for reviewing!

**LupinLover922**- Sorry for the confusion! I'm going to go back, and mention in the first chapter (in the A/N) that it will be from kay POV the entire time. Glad you like it so far! Thanks

**yellowcard-1991** - far away? no. _close?_ no. i still have a few little tricks up my sleeves:P

**charliethegoldfish345**- Yeah, I know what you mean. I was originally going to have them do that... but! i figured 'eh.. too cliche!' so i'm going with my own ways about it :) thanks for reviewing!

**The Big Dance**- I have classic written all over me (and thats not to be taken literally...) but i do like to give it my own... style... zest... feel... watever you wanna call it. So James moving in next door was out of the question because of course everyone would expect that! glad you like it so far! thanks for reviewing!

**Jasmine-enimsaJ**- long chapter... i can definately do _that_. (_scroll down for a nice 17-page-in-Word long chapter_) humerous... this ones serious/humerous. Hope you like it:)

* * *

If there's one thing in the world that is the event of a lifetime to all girls, and the most dreaded moment of life for all boys, I'd have to say it would be shopping. Ah, yes. Shopping. The joys of it. I personally am a huge fan for shopping, and very quickly figured out that my oh so charming boyfriend was not.

Ok. So that's even an understatement. To put it more accurately… Shopping to Remus was about as fun as watching Severus Snape do the hula-dance in a Speedo, and then giving a grand finale of a pole dance. Yes, I rest my case.

Why am I talking of shopping one might ask? It's quite trivial actually. Well, we were sitting around at Remus's place, and Mad got the wonderful idea of heading to the mall to get some new dress clothes for our last year at school. So that's exactly what we did, regardless the whine from the three boys we were with. Speaking of only three boys… Peter had left to go on a vacation with his family to somewhere in the Americas. And not to be too rude, I was slightly glad he had left. The boy tended to creep me out jus a tad. But anyway. Back to our current position…

"What about this one?" Lily asked holding up a long white set of dress robes.

Kelsey glanced over from the shoe section, and gave a smirk. "Of course Lily. Since your getting married and all…"

Sirius, who had been rummaging through a rack of slacks, stepped over next to Lily. "She's got a point you know Lils. I mean," He took hold of the side, and held it up to himself, "It's very… 'wedding'ish" He added dropping the cloth so it fell loosely back into place.

"You guys are no help," Mad said from behind Sirius. "At least try it on Lily. I for one think it's gorgeous!" She spun Lily around, and shoved her into the nearest changing room.

"Which should I get," Kelsey asked holding up a pair of black stilettos, and a pair of Hawaiian looking flip-flops.

"Depends," I replied. "Are you going for the hot-n-sexy look, or… the innocent-girl look?"

"Maybe I'll just get both," She said looking between the two.

I pulled a black dress from the rack, and held it up to my body.

"Oh. This is so cute!" I exclaimed turning around in a circle.

Remus turned to look at me, and walked over smiling softly, resting his hands over the dress and on my hips.

"What do you think?" I asked smiling at him.

"It's perfect" He replied kissing me quickly. Not wanting to pull away I kept my face close to his.

"You're only saying that 'cause it's short, and low cut," I replied as his hand ran gently up my arm.

"of course," He said smiling, before leaning and kissing me again. "Go get changed," He added pulling away.

I walked away and entered into one of the vacant dressing rooms shutting the door behind me.

After quickly slipping out of my pair of faded blue jeans, and white tank top, I slipped the black dress over my head, tugging it down gently until it hung just right. The silky fabric clung gently to my body, the front dipping low in a v-neck. I turned to look at the back, which swooped down to just below my mid-back. The top came up in a halter, the strings tied just tight enough around my neck. I smiled to myself as I thought of the look that would be on Remus's face when I walked out.

Turning around, I stepped to the door pushing it open slightly noticing Remus and Sirius talking together as they sat in two of the waiting chairs. I stepped out of the room, letting the door shut softly behind me.

I walked slowly over to where they were sitting, clearing my throat when I was a few feet away. They both turned, and I laughed softly as Remus's eyes widened. Sirius laughed as well, my guess because of the look on Remus's face.

Remus stood slowly, his eyes staring into mine, his mouth slightly open.

"You look beautiful," He said softly, his voice rough. I smiled sweetly, and he took my hand in his bringing it above my head.

"Turn around," He said spinning me in a complete circle.

"What do you think?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's perfect for you. I really like it," He replied.

"Of course," I replied mimicking what he had said earlier.

I heard a door open from my right, and turned to see Lily standing in the white dress she had gone in to put on.

"That took you a while," Mad said.

"Well maybe if I hadn't put it on backwards, and then gotten the zipper stuck, I would've been out a little bit faster." Lily replied tugging down the sides, which clung elegantly to her body.

"You look amazing," Kelsey said abandoning the pair of shoes, and walking toward Lily. "Wait until James sees you," She added jokingly, only to receive a glare from Lily.

"Speaking of James, where exactly is he?" Lily asked.

And as if on cue, James came walking out of one of the dressing rooms, adjusting a dark navy-blue satin tie. He was dressed in a black set of dress robes, and hadn't bothered to look up as he walked toward Sirius.

"Hey mate can you fix-" He stopped mid-sentence as he caught site of Lily out of the corner of his eye.

I smiled as he just stared at her. Lily on the other hand wasn't looking at him, and was talking to Madison about what type of jewelry would go with the dress.

"Oh, how marvelous!"

My head snapped towards the source of the voice, which was Madame Margroe happily walking toward the seven of us.

"Pardon?" Lily asked as Madame Margroe continued to look at her smiling broadly.

"The two of you. Oh you look so perfect together!"

Lily gave her a confused look, but turned her attention to the person standing behind who had been receiving glances as well from the shop owner. James…

"Really, if the two of you plan on going to any of the balls this year, wear those two outfits. They match perfectly!" Margroe said excitedly.

"Oh! We're not…" Lily began but quickly stopped talking at the look on Madame Margroe's face.

"I won't take no for an answer darling," She said still smiling," How about a discount. Thirty galleons? Yes, that'll do. Now go get changed, the both of you. I need to get them boxed up and ready to go," She hurried away toward the check out and immediately began searching for some boxes.

Lily looked at James who was still staring openly at her.

"Well," He said finally. "I guess we'll just have to go together to all the dances, eh Evans?"

Lily laughed. Not rudely or mockingly, but a genuine laugh. _That's a first_, I thought. "We'll have to see about that one Potter." She said walking back into the changing room, and closing the door.

James let out a sigh, and smiled before walking into the other changing room.

"Aw. How cute. They look as if they're getting married," Kelsey said with a laugh as the door to James's dressing room closed.

Two hours, four shops, one bathroom break, and a quick stop for lunch later, we were finally calling it a quits as we walked out of the last shop. Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Me and the girls decided the guys deserved some sort of treat for putting up with shopping with us all day, so we agreed when Sirius and James both started literally whining as we were about to pass by the shop.

"Kay?"

I turned around to see a tall boy with dark brown hair standing a few feet away with shining green eyes. I couldn't believe it!

"Brett!" I said shocked. He smiled charmingly.

"I can't believe it. I haven't seen you in over a year!"

"I know!" I replied feeling a squeeze on my hand. I glanced up and saw Remus standing uncertainly next to me "oh, Brett this is my boyfriend, Remus Lupin," I explained smiling at Remus.

"Nice to meet you," Brett said extending his hand out to Remus, who hesitantly shook it.

"I thought you were living in the U.S. now," I said unbelievingly.

"I was. But dad got a job transfer back to London, so here we are," Brett said smiling. I honestly couldn't believe he was back in London.

"So, how's your family? You're sister doing alright? I haven't spoken to her in forever," I asked as we started walking down the street, just a few paces behind the rest of the group, Remus still at my side.

"They're all good. Jenna's good too. She got her letter to Hogwarts just this week. Of course she'll be starting in Second Year since she spent her first year of school in the States. She's so excited."

I laughed softly picturing the small brown haired, brown eyed twelve year old walking into Hogwarts for the first time.

"Are you going to be going to Hogwarts as well?" I asked.

"No. I actually graduated from school a year early so I could get a head start on my studies in Charms and Transfiguration."

"Wow. There's no way I'd be able to graduate early. I definitely don't have the grades for that. Unlike Remus here," I said smiling, as I hooked my arm through his. "Top of the class, and Prefect for, what? Three years after this year?" I asked seeing a small smile form on Remus's lips.

"Yep." He replied simply. "So where do you guys know each other from?" He asked. I quickly noticed that he was glancing between the two of us, and whenever his eyes fell on Brett, they darkened just slightly.

"We've known each other since we were babies," Brett said before I even had a chance to respond. "And we dated for about a year." I felt Remus stiffen slightly next to me, and I quickly reached my hand down to his, lacing our fingers together, feeling him relax a little. "But broke up since I was moving away." Remus simply nodded his head, averting his eyes from mine.

"Are you guys coming or what?" James called from further down the street. He noticed Brett walking with us, and gave a confused look before whispering something to Sirius, who looked up and nodded his head slowly. They started walking toward the three of us, and Mad, Kelsey, and Lily waited by a small kiosk that was selling a variety of jewelry.

"Brett," James said evenly.

"James," Brett replied, his tone impassive.

"You two know each other?" Remus questioned.

"Of course. We were next door neighbors for over seven years." James responded sending a rather nasty glare at Brett, who returned the gesture. Sirius was glancing between the two as if waiting for one to pounce on the other.

"Seven long years I haven't minded forgetting," Brett replied glancing down the street, his eyes stopping on Lily, Mad, and Kelsey.

"Likewise," James replied through gritted teeth. I could sense Remus's confusion as the two boys glared daggers at each other. Of course I knew what was going on. But to anyone who didn't, it would seem as if they were nemesis. Of course… that wasn't too far off I guess.

"Are you and Lily going out yet? Or are you two still always bickering like an old married couple?" Brett asked.

Oh, boy. This couldn't be going anywhere good…

"Brett," I said warningly, but James wasn't about to give up on it that easy. Especially since Lily had been dragged into this.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, _Davies_," James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of _you_? I'd think not," Brett responded. "Maybe if you were actually _with_ Lily yes. But I don't see a reason to be when she's free."

James's fists began to turn white from being clenched so tightly.

"Brett?"

I looked away from James, and noticed Lily standing next to him, smiling at Brett. This seemed to make James even madder, and he sent a quick glare at Lily.

"Hello Lils" Brett said happily, his mood changing quickly; it made me feel slightly dizzy. He quickly pulled her into a hug, and James's face immediately went red from anger.

"Long time, no see," She said still smiling. "How've you been?"

"Good. Just catching up with Kay, and of course James," Brett replied.

Lily looked at James, her smile immediately vanishing. "Hopefully the two of you are getting along?" She asked looking between him and Brett.

"As good as always," James replied turning on his heel, and stalking away, Sirius close behind him.

I let out a heavy sigh, soon realizing Lily had just done the same thing.

"Won't you two ever get along," She asked looking at Brett.

"Lily, it's Potter. We're not _supposed_ to get along," Brett said wrapping an arm around her shoulder; She smiled up at him.

"I guess that'll have to do for now" She said not bothering to move his arm which had now moved down to her waist.

Lily and Brett began to talk, walking side by side down the street, and Remus and I walked slowly behind them. Kelsey and Mad had hurried to catch up with James and Sirius.

"I don't like him," Remus said suddenly interrupting the silence hovering between us. I let out a soft sigh. I knew this was coming, and still hadn't figured out how to approach the topic. _Of_ _course_ Remus was jealous. Finding out about my ex boyfriend like that wasn't exactly how I would've decided for it to happen.

"He's not bad Remus." I tried to explain.

"He sounds like a right bloody bastard if you ask me. He was talking to James as if-"

"Remus. Him and James just don't get along. He's not like that to anyone else. They just have some history together that went wrong."

"What happened?" Remus questioned.

"It's not my place to answer. You'll have to ask James." I replied looking down slightly.

"Well then if you can't answer me that… then tell me this. When did you guys go out?" Remus inquired.

"We broke up over a _year_ ago. He moved to the States, and I haven't seen or talked to him since, until today." I said.

"But you only broke up because he was moving?" Remus asked sharply.

"Come on Remus! What do you want me to say! I'm more than over Brett! So you can drop this whole 'I wanna kill him' act, and just accept that I've had previous boyfriends alright? I don't have any reason to need to justify that." It wasn't until I had finished talking that I realized I had stopped walking and was now staring angrily at Remus who was a couple paces ahead of me.

He let out a heavy sigh, and took the two steps to reach me, pulling me into his arms. All my anger washed away in an instant, and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"I know," He whispered. "I'm sorry. It's just… awkward I guess." Remus said pulling back slightly from me. I felt my body groan from the loss of warmth. "Let's just forget I said anything?" He asked looking straight at me.

I was about to say 'no', but something pulled me back, and as my eyes stayed glued to his, I nodded my head. He smiled warmly, before returning to my side, taking my hand in his, as we began to walk down the street.

"It was great seeing you again Brett" Lily said smiling as she gave him a last hug. James was still glaring at the two, and stuck his hands deep in his pockets.

As Lily moved from Brett, I stepped away from Remus, smiling at Brett.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can meet up again sometime," I said hugging him.

"Sounds perfect," He replied stepping back from the group. "It was great meeting you all," He said. "I'll have to get together with you Remus so I can look at some of your studies." He added looking at Remus.

"Sure," Remus replied as I returned next to him.

"Bye guys." Brett turned, and walked down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron a couple blocks away.

"Glad to see you guys _like_ each other," I said tugging gently on Remus's arm, and pulling him over to me.

"I can't believe the amount of stuff he knows," Remus said excitedly. "I mean, I've studied some of that stuff for years, and I still don't understand it, but he seems to just… get it all."

I smiled as Remus turned into his studious self from school. It was very rare you could find someone more brilliant than Remus Lupin, but Brett was definitely a candidate. I was just glad they ended up friends, and didn't let the grudge with James get in the way.

"He's definitely smart," I commented. "But I know someone even more smart and more charming," I said smiling as I pressed myself to Remus, my arms going around his waist.

"Really?" He asked grinning broadly. "And who might that be?"

"Well I can't give it away now can I?" I replied jokingly. I felt his hand run down my side, and rest on my hip.

"I can make you," He replied.

"How?" I asked, not liking the look in his eyes. His hand that was resting on my hip, began to tickle my side, and I let out a high pitched squeal.

"Remus!" I gasped trying to breath as he began to tickle me. "_Stop_!" I tried to move away from him, but ended up against a wall instead. Remus moved towards me, and quickly pressed his body up against mine, pinning me where I was. His hands began to move toward my sides, and I flinched.

"Please," I said out of breath.

"Alright," He replied his face lingering close to mine. I could feel his warm breath brush against my neck, and his body press harder against mine.

"Oi! Remus! Kay! Stop making out and get your asses over here!"

I let out a ragged breath as Remus looked at me for a moment before stepping away, and taking my hand in his, leading me back over to the group.

Sirius was smiling at us, his arm draped around Madison's shoulder. "Sorry you two. But we gotta get back." He pointed out.

I glanced over at Lily. She was walking next to Kelsey, James on her other side, hands still deep in his pockets, and not talking. I let out a sigh. I genuinely felt sorry for James. It had to be hard to see Brett after all that time, and just to have him pop up like that.

Lily and Kelsey began to walk fast, and James gradually fell behind, only to fall in step with Remus and I.

"You ok?" Remus asked him. James ran his hand through his hair quickly. A sure sign that he wasn't ok.

"Sure." James said, "If you call wanting to go and jump off the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts _ok_." He added dully.

"That's always exciting," I said sarcastically, making James smile slightly. "Why so down?" I asked, trying to ignore the pun.

"Seeing Davies wasn't exactly on the top of my list of things to do today," He said bitterly.

"Why don't you like him?" Remus asked suddenly. I could sense James go tense as we continued to walk down the dimly lit street.

"We just… don't get along," James said. "Dogs and cats type thing. Naturally don't like each other."

I let out a laugh in my mind_. Right. If that's all it was, then this conversation wouldn't even be happening_…

"Really," Remus said thoughtfully. "'cause I was under the impression this had something to do with Lily."

My eyes shot up to Remus's. It amazed me how much he could catch onto. Especially when it involved his friends. James let out a cough at hearing Lily's name, and he glanced quickly at Remus.

"Oh, that right? What makes you say that?" He asked a little too fast.

"I dunno," Remus said rolling his eyes, "Maybe the fact that you were glaring at the two of them the whole time, and would get angry whenever Brett was within a ten feet of Lily. Or maybe when you _slammed_ your fist down on the table at dinner because Lily was laughing at something Brett was saying to her. Or even _more_, maybe it was when he-"

"Ok Remus!" James said loudly. "I get the point. Yes, it has something to do with Lily. But I really don't wanna talk about it now alright?"

There was a moment of hesitation, sometime in which I figured the two boys had come to a silent agreement.

We reached Remus's house, and walked in through the front door. His parents had gone away for a couple days on a trip to their lake house; of course only after insisting the boys join them. But the guys for some reason said they'd just stay here. Surprisingly Remus's parents were willing to let them do that…

"You're parents checking in tonight?" I asked Lily, who shook her head.

"They should be stopping by tomorrow sometime in the afternoon." She said. Her parents were still away on Ministry business, and as far as we knew, they would be for the rest of the summer.

"You guys wanna stay here tonight?" Remus asked as we all took seats on the couched in the living room.

"Sure," I said leaning my head on his shoulder, and closing my eyes. I felt exhausted.

"If that's alright with you two," Kelsey said looking around at James and Sirius.

"Of course," Said Sirius, "The more the merrier."

After a few minutes of talking, and resting from the long day, Sirius stood up, and jumped up on top of the coffee table.

"ok guys! We're gonna play a game!" He said clapping his hands together. "But of course not just any game. This is a game made up specially by your very own Sirius Black, and it's called…" He put his hand to his chin as if in deep thought. "I'll be getting back to you on that one…" He jumped down off the table, and began to pace the room going in circles.

"Well here's how it's done. I'll start off. And I'm going to name two things. They can be a question, a dare, to do with people, places, whatever you want. Before I name them though, I'm going to spin…" He looked around him, and grabbed Kelsey's cell phone that was sitting on the table next to him. "Kelsey's cell phone. Whoever it points to is the one who will have to play. Now. If it lands on you, you have to choose between the two things that are offered up. If you decide not to choose either, then you have to kiss that person."

"Sirius- All that is, is a mix between 'spin the bottle', 'truth-or-dare', and 'would-you-rather'…" Mad pointed out as he smiled at her.

"Yes, love. If that's how you want to put it." Sirius replied casually. He took his spot next to Mad on the couch, and carefully placed his arm around her shoulders. "Alright, so I spin first." He reached forward, and spun the cell phone.

I watched as it slowed, finally coming to a stop on Lily. "Ah _Lilykins_." Sirius replied in a girly voice, earning him a soft slap on the arm from Mad. "Go out with James, or go out with Snape?"

I looked at Lily, who looked as if she were seriously considering saying Snape just to prove a point, but in the matter of two seconds she replied, "Go out with James."

James looked over at her, and let a small smile escape his lips. Lily had already leaned forward and spun the phone. It landed on Kelsey.

"Dare, to go to the neighbors, knock on the door, and then start complaining how you just ran out of tampons," All the boys flinched, and I let out a laugh, along with Mad, and Kelsey. "or… dare, to send Malfoy a letter, explaining that you are helplessly in love with him." Kelsey acted as if she were going to barf, and quickly replied, "I'll go with the neighbors."

She got up, and we all followed her to the neighbor's house, crouching down behind the bushes as she rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a very… well, _hot_… guy around maybe 19 or 20. Kelsey simply smiled at him, and started talking.

"Hi, my name's Kelsey, and well you see I just ran out of tampons over at my place. You wouldn't happen to have any?" The guy just stared at her as if lost for words, "I normally wouldn't come and ask a nice neighbor like yourself for a such a favor, but I just realized I was out, and going to the store this late really didn't seem too safe you know?" She began to twirl her hair around her finger as she shifted from side to side.

"You want to know if I have… tampons?" The guy finally said. Kelsey nodded her head happily, almost ditzily I thought, "You do realize I'm a guy right?" He asked.

"Oh, well you know. Maybe there's a special misses about the house, or a sister, mom, aunt, any type of feminine form that may have to suffer the monthly menstrual cycle," Kelsey said with a sigh. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at the look on the guys face.

"Sorry. Can't help you," He said starting to close the door.

Kelsey quickly put her hand up to stop it, "Oh no problem. Maybe next time! What did you say your name was?"

The guy was looking at her from the half closed door. "Greg." He said with just a hint of a smile. "Try the house next door maybe?" He suggested.

"Will do," Kelsey replied energetically, waving bye.

"See ya," He said before shutting the door. Kelsey trotted down the stairs, and we all started walking back laughing the whole time.

"Kelsey," James said trying to catch his breath, "That was priceless. The guy didn't know what to say at all!" Sirius began to laugh as well, and we quickly found ourselves sitting once again around the coffee table in the living room.

"Alrighty then." Kelsey quickly spun the phone. It landed on Remus.

"Question, how far have you gone with a girl? Or… question, who have you gone the farthest with, and doing what?"

I looked at Remus, suddenly interested in what he would have to say. I didn't know too much about his previous girlfriends, but then again… did I really want to?

"That's practically the same question!" Remus stated. Kelsey just smiled. He let out a heavy sigh, before glancing over at me. "I've gone all the way." He said quickly.

James and Sirius both coughed. "_What!" _They both said in unison. "Why didn't _we_ know about this!" James added. Sirius nodding his head in agreement.

"None of you two's business," Remus said. I looked away from him, as I noticed his eyes moving toward me. I could feel his gaze on me, but I continued to look away. I wasn't mad, but it still made me feel a little insecure for some reason to know that Remus had been that intimate with another girl. But why was it that important! It wasn't as if I was going to marry the guy! I desperately tried to push the thought from my mind, as Remus spun the phone.

"James." He said looking over at his friend. "Dare, you and Lily have to sleep on the same couch tonight." ("What!" Lily exclaimed) "or _Jamesy_… you can take Lily's previous advice, and send Malfoy a letter telling him you've loved him since the day you set eyes on him, and you can't wait to see him after we return from the holidays."

I stared at Remus open-mouthed. Lily was trying to say something, but her mouth simply opened and closed a few times, until she finally sent a look at James, clearly indicating for him to go and start writing his love note. "And I'm not _anywhere_ close to about to kiss you," Remus added as if eliminating the option for James of getting out of either.

James remained quiet, before looking at Lily with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll have to go with Miss Evans here." He said reaching and putting his arm around her shoulders. Lily looked at him unbelievingly, but didn't motion to make him move his arm.

"I'm gonna get you for this Remus," Lily said looking over at Remus, although if my eyes weren't mistaking me… it almost looked as if she were about to laugh.

James reached for the phone, and spun it. Great. My turn.

"Ah yes. Kay. About time we made you do something…" James said moving his arm away from Lily. "Help me think of something Moony." He added as he rested his chin in his hand.

"Don't you dare," I said warningly to Remus, as he quickly kissed the top of my head.

"Let's see…" He said slowly.

"_Remus_!"

"Ask her a question." He said, ignoring my protests. "I'd like to know some stuff about her."

James smiled back at Remus. "Good plan, mate." I couldn't believe it! Remus was actually teaming up against me! I had to side with Lily on this one, and get him back for this…

"Question, have you ever used a guy and who, or question, the real reason you broke up with Davies?"

My head snapped up at the mention of Brett. James had a knowing look in his eyes, one that so far only he had been able to pull off.

"What if I just decide to kiss you?" I asked. I wasn't about to answer the questions James had just thrown at me. They were both way to personal, and not something I was about to shout out for the entire room to know. I could feel Remus looking at me, as James laughed.

"Oh Kay. You and I _both_ know that Remus here wouldn't like that very much. I know it's so hard to resist my desirable body though. So of course no one blames you for such a thought," He said winking at me. I raised my eyebrows questioningly before quickly standing up, and walking over to James.

_To hell with it_, I thought. Remus could get mad if he wanted. I didn't care. I was not going to answer those questions. Before James even had a chance to realize what I was doing, I quickly pecked him on the lips, then turned around quickly, walking back over to Remus.

"Sorry," I said softly in his ear. He didn't look back at me.

The game finally ended when Mad and Kelsey had both fallen asleep. Sirius conjured up some blankets, and pillows, draping one over Mad's sleeping body. He laid down next to her on the ground, pulling a pillow over, and resting his head against it.

"Don't forget you two have to be on the same couch," I reminded Lily and James, the former who was looking from James to the couch questioningly.

"Is there enough room on there?" She asked nervously. James laughed grabbing hold of her arm, and pulling her down onto the couch.

"Come on Evans. It'll be fun," He said with a wink. Lily simply laughed, grabbing a blanket from the floor, and pulling it up over her body, scooting as far back into the couch as she could, as James sat next to her, taking off his glasses, and setting them to the side.

"I promise I don't bite," He said as he noticed Lily trying to keep from making any form of physical contact with him. "Unless you _want_ me to that is," He added, receiving a slap from Lily.

"Shut up Potter."

Remus handed me a blanket and pillow, not saying a word. We had both been avoiding eachother since the game.

"Thanks," I said softly. "You want the couch?" I asked, gesturing towards the mentioned object.

"You take it," He mumbled lying down on the floor close to where the empty couch was. I let out a soft sigh walking over to the couch, and laying down, pulling the blanket up over my body, and resting my head on the soft pillow. I immediately felt the days exhaustion sweep across my body.

"Goodnight Remus," I whispered to Remus, who was laying with his back to me. Once again he didn't reply.

It wasn't long until I saw his breathing become steady, and his body relax into the carpet. He had fallen asleep, and all I wanted at that moment was to be lying next to him. Sirius and Mad were both fast asleep on the ground only a few feet away, and Kelsey was resting in an armchair. As far as I knew, Lily and James were the only ones awake besides me, and I quickly closed my eyes, trying to rid my mind of he day's events.

"I think this is the closest you and I have ever been for this long of time," I heard James say to Lily.

"That's because normally I'd be screaming at you, and pushing you away from me," Lily replied with a small laugh.

"You know, it really is ok if your body _touches_ mine," James said. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable pushed up against the back of the couch."

"right," Lily said softly. I could her shifting from where they were laying, and opened my eyes slightly to peer across at them. Lily had moved closer to James, not much closer, but hey, it was an accomplishment.

"Better?" James asked.

"Yeah," Lily said. There was a moment of silence. "Have you ever considered getting contacts?"

"What?" James asked.

"Contacts," Lily repeated, "Instead of glasses."

"oh," James replied. "Not really. Why?"

"You have beautiful eyes. And they'd just stand out more if you had contacts."

"Wow Evans. That's probably the first complement you've ever given to me" James said jokingly. "But honestly, _beautiful_? Slightly feminine if you ask me…"

"Either take it or leave it," Lily said.

"I'll take it," James replied.

"Good."

"You realize we're having a civilized conversation?"

"Oh no Potter! Let's inform the press! '_Lily and James Potter speak on friendly terms'_" Lily said in a mock-news reporter tone. James laughed at her.

"You do realize what you just said right?" He asked smiling widely.

"Huh?"

"You said 'Lily and James Potter'" James elaborated. Lily's face immediately went pink.

"Oh, I… I didn't mean… not like _that_. I just didn't say my last name. I really didn't mean anything-" Lily rambled, jumbling her words up as she went.

"I was joking Lily. Calm down," James said laughing softly.

"Sorry," Lily said quickly.

"No need to apologize," James said. "Doesn't seem as if I mind does it?"

"No. You _wouldn't_," Lily said smiling, "I'm well aware of that James."

"So now we're on first name terms?" James asked her.

"Perhaps," Lily replied.

"Lily."

"What?" Lily asked.

"No. I just like saying your name." James said. "Lily Evans. How'd your parent come up with the name Lily?"

"My great-great-great grandmother's name, or something," Lily said dismissively.

"I see. So it's a family name." James stated.

"I guess you could say that."

"Ask _me_ something," James said.

"Ok," Lily answered slowly. "Where do your parents work?"

"Ministry. Both Aurors."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Sirius."

"Who's your favorite teacher?"

"Professor Wood."

"The Quidditch instructor?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yep," James replied, shifting slightly so he was laying more on his side, facing Lily, who had turned on her side, her back pressed to he couch again.

"Favorite class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Same. Hardest thing you've ever had to do in your life?"

James remained quiet for a few seconds. "Forget someone I really cared about." He said finally.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Doesn't matter," He replied. "Alright. My turn. Favorite time of year?"

"Summer. Everything good for me happens in the summer. You?"

"Winter. I love the snow, and the cold weather." James said. "Favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"Same. Hardest class?"

"Transfiguration."

"No way!" James remarked. "I thought you were really good at Transfiguration."

"Only because I study for hours on end."

"Most annoying person?"

"You."

"Aw, Evans. I'm hurt."

"You asked," Lily retorted, although laughing at the same time. "Who's the most annoying person for you?"

"_You_."

"Figures," Lily said. "And you really got me thinking you liked me for a while there Potter."

"I just said you're annoying, I never said how and why." James replied.

"Care to enlighten me?" Lily asked.

"Not really," James responded. "And now we're back to surnames?"

"You started it." Lily said.

"Au contraire, love," James said shaking his head at Lily. "I believe _you_ were the one who started it by calling me annoying."

"Only stating the obvious," Lily replied.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. When will you admit you are hopelessly in love with me?" James asked grinning broadly at her.

"When the sky begins to rain flowers" Lily said.

"So it _is_ possible"

"in your _dreams_. Speaking of which, I'm going to try and get some sleep. So please try not to steal all the blankets, and pillows, and all the room on the couch." Lily said turning so she was laying on her back .

"Most definitely. Good night Lily," James said softly.

"Nite James," Lily replied sleepily.

I felt my eyes closing, and soon drifted off into an uneasy night's sleep…

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**: danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel : radclifflover : drumer girl : steffypotter : MaDAnDCrZy : Tamsididi : squigglywiggly : Weasley's Girl-35 : Dani Necho : The Original Safety Pin : Elephant Wings : october tuscany : the-girl-named-kitty : xRazberryGurlx : Tara : MuGgLeNeT27 : Morning Lily : charliethegoldfish345 : Tondo-the-half-elf : nimy : CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle : hermione and draco : The-Very-LittleTurtle : Uglinessrox55 : m-girls : Mysterious Krystal. : Sarcasm is my life (amy-mwpp : radclifflover : Padfoot's love : amrawo : LupinLover922 : The Big Dance **


	10. chapter 10

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (in later chapters)

**A/N: **Ah. wow. this past month has been CRAZY! i had musical theatre rehearsal every night for the past 2 weeks until 10 pm, and our show is finally OVER! and i actually have a life now! except that finals are coming up... beh. well. i have chapter 10 for you guys! more 'lily/james' ish stuff in this one:D

Enjoy!

**Reviews: **-I actually responded to all of them! go me!-

**Jasmine-enimsaJ** - Thank you:) So far you have to be my best reviewer. you've reviewed every chapter so far!

**Pop-tarts** - thanks!

**Amethyst Prongs**- thanks for the review

**The all mighty and powerfulM-** thank you! and btw, M is the best letter in the entire world. :D -of course it has _nothing_ to do with my name starting with an M-

**scarlet emerald-** thanks for the review

**Ashley-** hope u like this chapter! -everyone should cus its got some lily/james'ish stuff in it

**waterfaerie15-** thanks!

**AnnMari123-** ha yeah i thought about that... but then i figured... its a fanfic. and i want to have cell phones in it. even though its not -technically- correct. So there might be some random stuff like that thrown in there that might not exactly fit. Normally if i do this though its for impact on the story. -yeah... a cell phone probly doesnt have much lol...- i have to give u credit for being the first to point it out though! thanks for the review: D

**Sirael**- 2:45 eh? goodness, someone needs to be gettin to bed earlier! now don't forget to brush your teeth, comb your hair, eat a good and healthy breakfast! -sigh- i need a kid of my own so i can _really_ boss someone else around. being the youngest... not the best.

**myfavcolorispink**- hope u like this chapter! thanks for reviewing! -pinks awsome-

**amrawo-** james and brett... goodness this will have some history to it. you'll find out in time though! thanks for reviewing!

**luv nikki-** thanks!

**LupinLover922-** _how long do u think this story's gonna be (chapter wise)? _At the moment i really dont know. If i had to make a rough -_very_ rough- estimate... i'd say... 20 chapters plus or minus. _is it gonna go into their 7th year or just end wen summer's over?_ just til the end of the summer. i might write some sort of semi-sequel but at the moment it's just goin through the summer.

**The Original Safetly Pin-** haha. i knew you guys would like the lily/james scene : )

**TapDancingSpiders**- thanks for the review. yeah lily getting drunk isn't exactly a 'lilyish' thing to do... but like you said it goes with the story. hope u like the next chapter!

**claire-** yep it was on death-curse. I've kinda redone a little of it though, and its going in a completely different direction from where it was originally going to go. -and dc has been really lame lately... i haven't been able to get on in over 2 months now! and i need to post the last chatper to the final part of a trilogy i've been working on for over a year now! and i cant! huff. hoo... glad i got that out...-

**lilred-07** - thanks for the review!

* * *

I woke to the sounds of voices, and opened my eyes slowly, my body still consumed by fatigue. It took me a moment to comprehend why something wasn't adding up right. No one was moving. They were all asleep? But then who was talking! For a moment I began to think it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but there was a sudden shift from the couch across from where I was laying.

Lily and James were both awake, and surprisingly were both still laying on the couch together. I probably would've been just a tad more enthusiastic if it weren't, I realized when I glanced up at the clock, eight-thirty in the morning. I didn't know exactly how much sleep I had gotten, but knew it wasn't much. My eyes wandered toward the floor where the form of a person came into view. Remus…

I let out a sigh. I knew I'd have to talk to him at some point. Today, no doubt. But what was I going to say? I hadn't done anything wrong. He was the one who was being completely ridiculous about this whole incident.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Lily's voice drifted into my thoughts as I returned my gaze to the two of them.

"I dunno. I was thinking about being an Auror. I'd love all the excitement, and getting to help people. But then again, I wanna have a family. I don't want to be away from them all the time because of work." James replied.

"I didn't know you were such a sap, Potter," Lily said laughing.

"Oh come on Lily. You can't say that you don't want to fall in love, get married, start a family. I mean of course not right away. I still have some time to be my amazing prankster-self for a while. But I suppose in the future sometime I'll wanna settle down."

"If you were the father of my kids, I'd have to keep you on a leash just to make sure you don't get them into mischief." Lily commented.

"That can be arranged," James said smiling broadly at Lily.

"Shut up James."

"You know you want it." James reached his arm out to place it on her side, but Lily quickly moved her hands to his chest, and pushed him off the couch with a loud thump.

"What the _bloody_ hell was that for!" James asked.

"For being a prat!" Lily exclaimed, sitting up, and smirking down at James.

"Merlin could you guys be any more loud?" I turned my attention to Mad who was sitting up, her hair fairly messy, and one of her hands resting gently on Sirius's stomach, who was still completely asleep.

"Sorry Mad," Lily said glaring at James, "On James's behalf as well."

"I would've said it if you had _let_ me," He said standing up from the floor.

"Right," Lily said rolling her eyes.

Mad simply laid back down, resting her body close to Sirius's, and fell back asleep almost immediately.

"Good going _Potter_," Lily commented.

"_You_ pushed me off the couch, _Evans_" James retorted. Lily was looking at James her eyes squinted almost shut. I couldn't help but let out a laugh, and in return gained the attention of the two subjects.

"Sorry, but you look so funny Lils," I said sitting up, and wrapping my blanket around my body.

"How long have you been awake?" Lily asked.

"Just a few minutes," I replied shrugging my shoulders. "Why are you two up so early?" I inquired.

"Potter's fault. He kept hogging all the room on the couch," Lily said looking at James, who had now taken a seat next to her on the couch.

"I see," was all I replied with before dropping my gaze once again to Remus, who had shifted in his sleep.

"Well _you_ may be used to only having a foot of room to sleep, but I sure as hell am not," James explained.

"you two are hopeless," I breathed out standing and walking to the kitchen. I started opening cabinets until I came across one with cups, and grabbed a glass. I filled it with cold water, and began to drink, closing my eyes at the wonderful feel of the water running down my dry throat.

I heard a noise behind me, and quickly turned. It was Remus.

"Good morning," I said dully.

"Morning," He mumbled also reaching for a glass.

"So, um," What should I say? "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Not particularly. My backs killing me," He said before taking a sip of his water, and leaning against the counter. I walked over to him, and took hold of his arm, pulling him over to a chair, and forcing him to sit. I quickly got behind the chair, and began to rub my hands hard on his shoulders, and back. His toned figure slouched forward so his arms were resting against the table, and his head drooped low.

"I need to talk to you Remus," I could feel his body tense under my fingers, and I let out a slow breath. He simply nodded his head.

I stopped rubbing his shoulders, and took a seat next to him. "Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked.

"I am talking to you," He replied.

"Remus you know what I mean. Last night we maybe had a grand total of ten words said after that stupid game. What's wrong?"

He remained quiet, slowly running his finger around the rim of his glass. It softly began to hum a high pitch tone.

"You lied to me."

I felt my breath leave me. What was he talking about? I was expecting him to say something about how he didn't trust Brett, or that he didn't like us spending any time together. But _lying_? That hadn't even crossed my mind! When had I lied to him?

"What?" I felt my mouth grow dry as he finally looked over at me.

"You said that you broke up with Brett because he was moving away. I know that's not true. James wouldn't have asked you the _'real'_ reason you broke up with Brett if it was. I just want to know why it's that hard to tell me."

I remained silent for a few seconds. I had no idea what to say to him. He was, after all, right…

"Remus. I really don't think this is a big deal." I said finally looking away once again, and beginning to finger the rim of my glass as he had done earlier.

"This _is_ a big deal Kay. Maybe not to you, but… it is to me," He said softly. I honestly couldn't figure out why me having gone out with Brett was such a huge thing all of the sudden. "You have to understand… I care for you. _A lot_," He took a heavy breath, "And it's hard for me to feel close to you when I don't at least have some form of closure on what happened between you two. I guess it's more for security reasons."

I could feel my anger coming back, "Security reasons?" I asked him disbelievingly. "What the hell do you mean by that? You honestly think I'd _cheat_ on you? That I'd just go back to Brett? Remus, I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but there's no way I'd ever do that!" I could feel my body heating up from anger. It wasn't until then that I realized I was now standing next to the table, one hand clamped tightly around my glass, and the other grabbing onto the back of the chair I had previously occupied. I couldn't believe he had actually accused me of something so… so _low_!

"Kay, come on. You're getting way out of line," He said suddenly standing up as well. "I wasn't saying I thought you would cheat on me, I was saying that I would personally just feel more at ease if I knew the reason you guys broke up!"

"Why do you care about this so much! It was over a _year_ ago Remus! You don't even know him!"

"Exactly!" Remus said hitting his hand down on the table, and leaning in toward me. "I _don't_ know him! That's why I wanna hear about him from _you_! My god Kay! You're so naïve! If it's that _effing_ hard to tell me something so trivial… obviously this relationship isn't gonna work is it?"

I could feel my breathing become extremely heavy. I heard the sound of footsteps behind us, and turned to see Lily and James standing nervously by the door.

"Everything ok?" Lily asked warily, glancing between the two of us. I looked back at Remus. His eyes were alight with anger, and his hand had begun to turn white from the firm grip he held on his glass. He gave a final look at me, before securely hitting his cup down on the table, and walking past me.

"Everything's just _perfect_," He said to Lily as he pushed between the two of them, and stalked away. I stared after him in shock. Were we really broken up now? I looked at Lily, then James. I heard the sound of a door slam from upstairs, and let out a heavy sigh. This was just _great!_

"Kay?" James voice drew my attention back to them.

"What?" I snapped back, not even bothering to feel guilty.

"What just happened?"

"When you figure that one out James, let me know, 'cause I have no idea." I whipped around, and walked out of the kitchen, and into the entry hall looking up the staircase as if waiting for someone to come down. I put my foot up onto the first step and paused.

Did I really want to talk to Remus right now? After what he had just said? I gave a last glance up the stairs before turning and taking a seat on the lowest one. I rested my head in my hands closing my eyes. Everything was going wrong.

I heard someone walk up and sit next to me, and lifted my head up to see Sirius.

"Hey," He said casually.

"Hey," I replied.

He looked over toward the den before moving his gaze back to meet mine. "So James told us something's up between you and Remus," He commented.

"You could say that," I replied once again leaning forward, and resting my chin in my hand.

"Any chance you might wanna talk about it? I _am_ one of his best friends you know. I could help you out."

My instincts were telling me to not say anything to him. After all, it was _Sirius Black_. Not exactly the most trustworthy, and serious bloke you'll ever meet. But then again… he did always seem to be extremely loyal to his friends. And I couldn't think of anyone better to talk to about this than someone who could in a way relate.

"He keeps getting all worked up over the whole Brett thing, and I've just about had it with it all." I explained.

"One thing you have to understand about Remus, is that when he wants something, he has to know that he'll always have it," Sirius said consolingly, "in your case, he's really just wanting to make sure that what you guys have is something real. Not just a quick little relationship."

"I know that. I've told him countless times that I'm not going anywhere, and that there's absolutely no chance of me ever getting back together with Brett."

"I know. He knows too. But what he really needs is that level of trust. My guess is he's on about the break up between you and Brett?" Sirius asked. I was mildly impressed by the way he could pick up on these types of things. It showed how much he truly did know and understand his friends.

"Yeah. I mean it's really not some huge secret is it? You and James know all about it. Why can't he just come to _you_ and ask?" I suddenly got an idea, "Sirius, could you maybe go and tell him abou-"

"No Kay," Sirius said with a half-smile. "_You_ have to be the one to tell him. Not me. Not James."

I let out a sigh as I slowly nodded my head. "Alright. But this doesn't mean I'm not mad at him anymore. He had no right to say the things he said to me."

Sirius stood from his spot, and offered a hand to me which I gladly took. He pulled me up, letting go of my hand when I had gained enough balance.

"Thanks Sirius," I said as we turned to go back into the den.

"Don't mention it," He replied smiling.

I turned my attention to the group in front of us. Lily and James were sitting side by side on the couch they had slept on, and Mad was sitting with Kelsey on the other couch, which I had previously occupied. Sirius walked over to Mad, and sat down on her.

"Sirius!" She squealed, "Get your arse off me!" She said through a fit of laughter.

"But you're so comfortable darling," Sirius joked as he didn't move. Mad wrapped her arms around his stomach, and kissed his back. Sirius moved off her, only to land between her and Kelsey. He leisurely wrapped an arm around Mad's shoulder pulling her even closer.

"So who's up for what today?" Lily asked pulling her legs up onto the couch, and tucking them underneath herself.

"I vote we go to a movie," James said brightly. "All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hand making the notion passed.

"I'll go inform Moony," James said getting up from next to Lily. He walked away, and hurried upstairs, only to return moments later, with Remus walking slowly in behind him. I gave a quick glance in his direction, meeting his gaze only momentarily before turning away again.

"Who's driving?" James asked.

"Oh! Me!" Sirius said jumping up from next to Madison.

"No!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"I will," Remus replied unenthusiastically grabbing the keys from the counter in the kitchen and heading toward the door.

Sirius and Mad were the next to walk out, then James and Lily, and finally Kelsey and myself. We all headed toward the red Mustang sitting in the driveway.

"Kay, you mind sitting in front?" Lily asked looking at me nervously.

_Why was she nervous about that?_ I wondered. _Oh. Right_. I'd be sitting next to Remus. Well why should I care? I wasn't going to let him control me indirectly. I walked around the front of the car, and opened the front door, quickly getting inside.

I noted how much larger the inside was than it appeared on the outside and realized there must have been a number of charms on the car.

"Everyone get buckled," Remus said not looking at me. _Two can play at this game_, I thought as I turned my attention out the window, not bothering to put my seatbelt on.

Remus slowly backed out of the driveway, and we headed off to the movie theater.

"What movie should we see?" Kelsey asked from the back seat, where the rest of the group was all seated rather comfortably.

"Eh, let's just see what's showing when we get there," James said.

"As if we'll be watching anyway," Sirius said to Mad who hit him on the arm. James looked at Lily and raised his eyebrows, smiling mischievously.

"Not gonna happen Potter," She said laughing.

"You can't deny me forever Evans," He replied putting his arm around her shoulders. I rolled my eyes at the two.

We arrived at the theatre, and I stared up at the list of movies showing. We ended up choosing a movie I had never even heard of, and quickly filed into the theatre. And _of course_ the seating just so happened to be in the order of Mad, Sirius, Kelsey, Lily, James, me, and then… Remus. And _of course_ they would stick the two of us together. So typical of the friends I had…

Absolutely no conversation happened between the two of us before the movie, and as the lights dimmed I only chanced a quick glance at Remus who was leaning on his hand, and staring blankly at the screen.

Halfway through the movie I felt someone nudge my arm, and turned to see James looking over at me.

"You two still ignoring eachother?" He whispered looking back at the movie. I nodded my head, immediately feeling rather stupid because he couldn't see, and answered "yes."

"Come on Kay. You gotta talk to him." I turned to look at Remus, who was leaning against the opposite armrest, making us even further apart.

"Not anytime soon," I replied softly turning back to the movie. I heard James shifting in the seat next to me, and soon heard him whisper something to Lily.

"James shut up," Lily whispered warningly.

"Sorry, love," He replied. I looked over at them, and saw James reach his hand towards Lily's, running his finger on top of her hand. I smiled softly, inwardly wondering when the two would finally get together.

The movie ended and we all walked out of the theatre, Sirius and Mad walking close together, Lily and Kelsey chatting loudly, and James, Remus, and myself tagging along behind in a somewhat awkward silence.

"We really need to stop running into eachother like this."

I turned around quickly at the sound of the voice, and forced a smile as Brett walked toward us. I could sense Remus looking at me as Brett pulled me into a quick hug.

"Hello Remus," He added brightly looking behind me.

"Brett," Remus responded smiling, although I could tell it was completely fake.

"Two meetings in two days after a year of not talking. Wow. This is definitely a surprise!" Brett said turning toward me again.

"I couldn't agree more," I said smiling, and walking with him toward the doors where Lily, and the rest of the group were waiting. She smiled at him as he walked toward her, and pulled him into a hug. Now it was James's turn to get angry. His entire body tensed as Lily gave Brett a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Fancy meeting you here," She said as she stepped back next to Kelsey. Sirius and Mad were slightly off to the side talking in hushed voices to eachother about who knows what.

"Are you guys headed for anywhere in particular?" Brett asked looking around the group.

"Actually we're headed back to-" Remus began but I quickly cut him off.

"No. We didn't have anything to do, so a movie seemed like the most entertaining thing at the moment," I looked over at Remus, who was staring back at me. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, and he looked away, walking over towards James who had long ago dispatched himself from the group.

"Perfect. Care to join me for a walk through the London park?" Brett asked.

"Certainly," I replied. "You guys want to come?"

"I'm going back home," Remus said, his eyes boring into mine.

"Oh, I want to go!" Kelsey exclaimed. "Lils you coming?"

"Of course."

That automatically put James in for going. I knew he wasn't about to let Lily and Brett go somewhere he wasn't at. When it came to Lily, James could get _very_ possessive.

"And how are you getting back to your house?" Remus asked. How would we get back…? none of us had a car. We could just apparate, but it would be in too much of a public place...

"I'll drive them home," Brett put in. Now Remus was fuming. He didn't so much show it on the outside, but I could tell by one look at his eyes. It was something I had already picked up on.

"Right. Well. Have fun," He turned and walked away heading toward his car.

"We'll come with you Remus," Mad said pulling Sirius along with her.

"Yeah. See you later!" Sirius called over his shoulder as he tried to keep up with Mad.

"Well. Let's go," Brett said smiling.

We arrived at the park within just minutes, and slowly made our way through the winding path that lead through the entire vicinity.

At some point Lily decided to go look at the water-garden with Kelsey, and James walked away with her.

"So it's just the two of us again," Brett said. "Been a long time since we've had something like this."

I couldn't exactly tell where he was trying to go with this, but I suddenly began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You know, a day hasn't gone by without me thinking of you," Brett said as we stopped walking, approaching a large clump of trees. "I've really missed you," He added softly.

"Brett…" I interrupted noticing a small glint in his eyes. I _definitely_ knew that look. I _missed_ that look.

Remus was being completely unreasonable, and as far as I knew we weren't even together anymore. And now… something about me was telling me to just come back to the guy in front of me. I mean we were perfect together before. _But you don't like Brett_ I told myself quickly. _You like Remus_.

"Just hear me out Kay," Brett said softly again, "I know your with Remus or whatever, but you and me… we go way back. Remember the feeling of us being together? We can still have that. We can still be perfect together," He said moving closer. Why wasn't I moving away? "We could have it all." His breath blew gently across my face moments before his lips touched mine. Before even having a chance to comprehend what was going on, his arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer. Suddenly a pair of golden brown eyes flashed into my mind, and I immediately pushed Brett away from me.

"Brett," I said warningly "don't take this the wrong way…but I can't be with you again. What we had is over. _You_ ended it." I walked back a few paces. Thoughts of light brown eyes swimming through my mind.

"But Kay…" Brett stepped forward grabbing hold of my arm.

"Brett. Listen ok? What we had was special, and different from most other relationships I"ve had. But what I have with Remus is even _more_ special to me. Us, you and me, we're not meant for eachother. I realized that a year ago. And in time you'll find yourself the perfect girl for you, and I'm going to just be a distant memory." I explained pulling his hand away from me. "We're still friends though right?" I asked looking at him hopefully. I wasn't about to give up one of my closest friends to a small misunderstanding.

He gave a half smile, although I didn't miss the sadness in his eyes as he looked away form me.

"Yeah," He said with a hint of humility in his voice. "We can still be friends."

**A/N : Please review!**

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**: danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel : radclifflover : drumer girl : steffypotter : MaDAnDCrZy : Tamsididi : squigglywiggly : Weasley's Girl-35 : Dani Necho : The Original Safety Pin : Elephant Wings : october tuscany : the-girl-named-kitty : xRazberryGurlx : Tara : MuGgLeNeT27 : Morning Lily : charliethegoldfish345 : Tondo-the-half-elf : nimy : CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle : hermione and draco : The-Very-LittleTurtle : Uglinessrox55 : m-girls : Mysterious Krystal. : Sarcasm is my life (amy-mwpp : radclifflover : Padfoot's love : LupinLover922 : The Big Dance : claire : TapDancingSpiders : luv nikki : amrawo : myfavcolorispink : AnnMari123 : waterfaerie15 :scarlet emerald : The all mighty and powerfulM : Amethyst Prongs : Pop-tarts : Mischievous Chrystal**


	11. chapter 11

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (in later chapters)

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Yet again. I couldn't get this chapter the way i wanted it. and it's still not the way i want it, but i figure u guys might come and track me down and shoot me if i didnt update soon... so here ya go:) and i hope u at least like it a little! haha. as always please review

.:meg:.

**Reviews:**

**Jasmine-enimsaJ -** thank u so much! i was originally going to continue and put this next part in that chapter, but i decided against it. hope u like this chapter:)

**The Original Safety Pin**- yeah.. fighting really sux. its not fun to write either... but this chapter should be better in that aspect :)

**The all mighty and powerfulM**- haha ur review made me laugh. :D which is always good

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**- i have one question for u... how did u come up with ur username? lol just wonderin.

**Tara**- u'll like this chapter i hope :)

**LupinLover922**- wow. thats insane. our school doesn't even _do_ anything like trips to anywhere. so i consider u lucky :)thanks for reviewin!

**radclifflover**- heh. i have another cliffy for u in this chapter. i have a feeling a few of u r gonna not like me after this...

**Emma-Lynn**- hello and thanks for reading! Always glad to see new readers :) thanks for the review!

**uglinessrox55**- hello again. yeah fanfictiondotnet does that to me alot too :( updating should go by faster now that school's out:)

**Sirael**- haha yep. i know wat ya mean :)

* * *

"See ya Brett" I called as we walked up the steps to Lily's house, James going to Remus's, and went through the door. 

"Mad!" Lily yelled up the stairs. There was no reply.

"Must still be over at Remus's place," Kelsey said shrugging her shoulders.

There was suddenly a loud thud from upstairs, and the sound of a door opening and closing. I felt my heart begin to race slightly. Who was upstairs?

"Madison?" I called up. Once again there was no response, but instead the sound of someone rummaging around.

"who's up there?" Kelsey whispered as we each pulled our wands out, ready for whatever may be coming our way.

"I don't know," Lily said cautiously. "But we're about to find out."

We slowly made our way up the stairs, until we reached the upper landing. I glanced into Lily's room. Everything was normal, and wizard-free. Then we made our way down the hallway, reaching her parents room. Also empty.

"Hey," whispered Lily. "Look." She added pointing at the bathroom. The door was shut, but the light was on, and there was the sound of someone going through drawers.

"On three ok?" Lily said walking toward the door, and putting her hand on the handle carefully.

"One…"

My heart was pounding now.

"Two…"

I was standing close to Lily, ready to barge through the door, and attack whoever was inside.

"THREE!" Lily yelled, shoving the door open.

Within the next few seconds, quite a number of things happened. There was a loud screech from the bathroom. Lily sent a stunning spell which missed her target, and instead shattered the mirror on the wall. Kelsey tried to move around Lily to get inside, but Lily was slammed back by the shock of the mirror shattering, knocking Kelsey over, who then ran into me. In the end… we were all on the floor, staring up at none other than Lily's sister, Petunia Evans.

"Lily!" She shrieked. "What is _wrong_ with you!"

"I'm.." Lily was obviously trying to recover from the shock of the last few minutes. "I'm sorry Petunia. I thought you were a burglar!"

"Of course I'm not a burglar! You knew I was coming home today!"

"I _forgot_ Petunia!" Lily yelled back.

"Who are these people anyway?" Petunia asked gesturing to Kelsey, and myself. "Hopefully not friends from your _freak_ school you go to."

I sent Petunia a glare. I had heard enough stories from Lily to know that Petunia wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Kill us?" Lily asked sarcastically rolling her eyes at her sister.

Petunia sneered before walking through us, and might I add, making sure not to make any form of physical contact, then went out the door.

"_Reparo_" I turned back to Lily, just in time to see the shattered pieces of the mirror reattach themselves, and mount back onto the wall.

"She's so obnoxious!" Lily said as she picked up a tube of toothpaste from the floor, and set it back up on the counter. "Sorry, I completely forgot she was returning home today."

"It's not your fault, no need to apologize," Kelsey said turning the light off as we walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall.

"Do you think we should go get Mad?" Lily asked as we stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Probably," Kelsey replied. We walked down the stairs, and out the door, heading to Remus's house.

I knocked on the door, and waited patiently. Remus answered a moment later, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Is Mad still over here?" I asked casually. He turned away, and yelled for Sirius and Madison who popped up just a few seconds later.

"You ready to come back over?" Kelsey asked her.

"Aw come on guys! You should just stay here," Sirius suggested, as James came up behind Remus.

"I'd love to since Petunia happened to show up today, but my parents are supposed to be showing up sometime soon," Lily explained. "We'll come over tomorrow though," She added sending a glance at James, who had been silently watching her the whole time.

"Alright," Sirius said turning and giving Mad a quick goodnight kiss, before she walked out the door.

I sent a look at Remus, only to find that he was already turning away, leaving the job of shutting the door to James.

"Night guys," He said waving bye to us.

"Goodnight" We all replied as he closed the door.

There was a bright flash, in the clouds, followed by a low rumble that cut across the dark sky.

"Looks like it's gonna rain soon," Mad comented as we walked back to Lily's house.

"I hope it's not raining in the morning," Lily said.

I couldn't get my mind of Remus now. He didn't even talk to me. He didn't look at me. Did he really care about me as much as he let on? Because I was beginning to think that he really didn't. And it was breaking my heart. I mean, yes, I was getting annoyed with him, but at the same time I wanted nothing more than to just curl up with him, and snuggle, exchanging small kisses every now and then. That's what I wanted most at the moment. To just _be_ with Remus. But now it felt as if it was all my fault. And I didn't know what to do…

We walked into Lily's room, only to be barged in on by Petunia, who's hair was a bright shade of purple. I had completely forgotten about James's dare he gave Lily during our game of Truth or Dare, which seemed so long ago now. Lily finally gave in, and fixed Petunia's hair, and her brush, and Petunia stormed off, slamming the door to her room shut.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I said standing and walking toward the door.

"What? It's about to rain, Kay" Mad said looking at me as if I were insane.

"I know" I replied.

"you want me to go with you?" Kelsey asked about to get up.

"No," I replied. I needed some time by myself to think. "I just wanna be alone. I'll be back soon."

I quickly went down the stairs, and out he front door, shutting it softly behind me. I looked out into the night. The only form of light was coming from the scattered street lamps along the sidewalk. I let out a long sigh, and slowly made my way down the pathway, and onto the sidewalk.

I needed Remus. Now more than ever. I needed him to be with me. I needed to know that we were alright.

I was about to cross the street and enter the abandoned park, when a figure sitting under one of the lamp posts caught my attention. As I came closer I quickly recognized the sandy-blond hair, and toned body of Remus.

I stopped a few yards away. He didn't look up, or acknowledge my presence. I wrapped my arms around my stomach tightly, and moved closer again.

"Remus?" I said softly. His figure jumped slightly, and he lifted his head to look at me.

"Oh. Hey," He said looking away.

"Hey," I said taking a seat next to him. It was now or never.

"I'm sorry Remus," I said softly. There was a moment of complete silence.

"This whole thing is getting ridiculous isn't it?" He said with a sad laugh.

"A little," I replied. "But I'm still sorry. I should've told you about Brett a long time ago. It's my fault this whole thing started." Another cloud of silence hovered between us.

"Do you know what I find annoying?" He asked.

I shook my head. "What's that?"

"Sand." He said simply, picking up a stray stick laying next to him, and taping it on the street in front of us. I waited for him to continue. "It's gritty, and coarse. It gets _everywhere_. And you can't build anything stable with it." He explained further. "Sometimes," He paused, whether for effect, or just because, I didn't know, "I _feel_ like that. Like I'm helpless. That I can't hold myself up." He looked up at me, and I felt my breath catch as my eyes met his.

"You're not like that though, Remus," I said holding his gaze. "You're… an amazing person, with an amazing heart. You can get through anything. I _know_ you can."

"No." He said quickly, "I can't. I can't get through _this_ right now. I feel as if I've been torn in two, and I can't choose between what's right and what's wrong." He said, his voice catching slightly. I felt my heart begin to beat hard as I noticed the unshed tears that had built up in his eyes. I loved that Remus could show this side of himself to me.

I slowly reached my hand toward his, and felt relieved when he didn't pull away. I moved my body toward his, pulling him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I could feel his strong arms going around my waist as he pulled me close.

"I'm not going anywhere Remus," I whispered to him, running my hand through his hair, as he leaned his head against my shoulder. There was a distant roll of thunder, that shook the ground as it rumbled across the sky.

Remus lifted his head from my shoulder, keeping our faces close together, and looked at me. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him at that moment. I watched as his eyes dropped to my mouth, then back up. His eyes were sparkling. The wind blew his hair lightly making it blow across his face. I reached up to brush it out of his eyes, but he pulled his hand up, taking hold of mine and kissing the palm of my hand. I felt my heart flutter at the simple gesture, and slowly leaned in toward him.

I let out a sharp breath just before his mouth met mine. Our kiss immediately began to deepen as I ran my free hand up his arm, until finally reaching his neck, and gently pushing him closer to me. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan, as his tongue begged for entry, which I gladly gave. This was how it was supposed to be. No arguing, or jealousy. Just _us_. Being together.

I felt his thumb gently rub my side, and felt shivers run up my spine. It felt as if it had been forever since he had kissed me. His hand slowly made its way up my side, stopping just below my breast. I quickly pulled away, breathing hard, and resting my forehead against his.

"Remus," I said softly, "I need to tell you something."

He kissed my forehead, and made his way down to my neck. "What is it?" He asked between kisses. I felt my thoughts becoming jumbled as he continued kissing my neck, and taking hold of my hands, and lacing our fingers together.

"Today when we went to the park with Brett," I said closing my eyes as I tried to keep my thoughts straight. I felt my body ache when he pulled away from me, and stared at me, his hands still in mine, "Brett kissed me." I finished quickly, waiting for his reaction.

He stared at me for a long time, before finally looking away. I felt his hands loosen in mine. "But I didn't kiss him back. It showed me that there really is no way I could ever leave you." I ended. Remus just looked around at everything but myself.

I felt my heart begin to drop. I couldn't have him mad at me again. Not right now.

"Now," I said feeling my voice catch in my throat, " would be the time to say something."

His eyes met mine again, "What am I supposed to say to that?" He said sharply.

"Remus, _listen_ to me. Brett kissed _me_. I pushed him away, and told him that I can't ever be with him. He doesn't mean anything to me," I explained. I paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath as I found the courage to speak again.

"And I want to tell you what happened between him and me."

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**: danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel : radclifflover : drumer girl : steffypotter : MaDAnDCrZy : Tamsididi : squigglywiggly : Weasley's Girl-35 : Dani Necho : The Original Safety Pin : Elephant Wings : october tuscany : the-girl-named-kitty : xRazberryGurlx : Tara : MuGgLeNeT27 : Morning Lily : charliethegoldfish345 : Tondo-the-half-elf : nimy : CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle : hermione and draco : The-Very-LittleTurtle : Uglinessrox55 : m-girls : Mysterious Krystal. : Sarcasm is my life (amy-mwpp : radclifflover : Padfoot's love : LupinLover922 : The Big Dance : claire : TapDancingSpiders : luv nikki : amrawo : myfavcolorispink : AnnMari123 : waterfaerie15 :scarlet emerald : The all mighty and powerfulM : Amethyst Prongs : Pop-tarts : Mischievous Chrystal : Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI : Emma-Lynn : blue4girl : sirius'girl4eva99 : JeNnIfEr88 :**


	12. chapter 12

**A Summer with the Marauders **

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations (in later chapters)

**A/N:** Well guys! It's 2 00 in the morning, and i have finally finished typing, editing, and polishing this chapter! After four hours of typing, an hour of editing, and an hour of responding to your reviews...it's finally here! The chapter you've all been desperately wanting to read!

**Quick note about the chapter: - meaning read this!-**if it's in _italics_, then it's a flash back to Kay's past : If its in regular font, then it's in the present with her and Remus :)

I'm surprisingly happy with how this one turned out so I hope u guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it:) and please please don't forget to review!

**Reviews:**

**Jasmine-enimsaJ** – wow! What am I supposed to say to that? "I would like to thank the Academy, and my readers…" –hah, maybe not… lol thank you so much for your review though. It made me smile, and feel all good inside. About the bringing things back from previous chapters; sadly I have a memory span of a goldfish –ok maybe not _that_ short but you get the point eh?- and so I read my entire story at least once a day! Obsessive on might say… but honesty its for that particular reason. There are a lot of small little things such as that, which I throw in to, in a sense, add to the story. _Hint for past and future chapters_: Always pay attention to dialogue exchanged between Lily and James! ;) Once again, thanks for the review! And I promise im done with my long ranting speech…

**Drumer girl** – thank you! Hope u enjoy this one as much as the last!

**Emma-Lynn**- little jigs. Yes, I do those when I finally finish a chapter :) something you and I have in common! You're right, cliffhangers are exceptionally fun to write. You get to sit back, and be all, I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen! HA! –but of course I don't do that…- As for Lily and James, nothing much of our favorite couple in this chapter, but next chapter… ah, I won't say anything else ;)

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI** – sorry to say I haven't actually seen the show, but my friends uncle is a HUGE fan of it, and collects all the cards:) But that's about as close to it as I've come lol. _So what's the big secret?_ Heheeee… read this chapter, and you shall find out!

**ChristinaMarie15-** ah, yes I definitely know what you mean by that. One of my biggest 'pet peaves' about fanfics is when they become so detailed that you end up skipping paragraphs just to find some sort of dialogue… Thanks for the review!

**Mika **(Mikaela, Mikey, Micklepickle… gosh chicka you have too many names! lol)- well hello my darlin! Thank you for reading my fic! –huffs- gosh, finally… just kidding darlinhaha. :P I live to make up embarrassing moments. One of the most enjoyable things of this fanfic I must say. :) and trust me theres plenty more to come!

**Uglinessrox55-** oooh where you going! Or I guess… where _did_ you go? Well I got you a chapter up, and I'd say it's a fairly good one! So, consider it a 'welcome home' present:)

**Siriusly137** – Thanks for reviewing! I love writing truth or dare games, and such. Sooo much fun! I may put in a future game sometime, not extremely set on that yet. And don't worry, I have not forgotten about Remus being a werewolf! The full moon will be coming up fairly soon! A couple/few chapters from now –at least that's what's planned…-

**Allison**- Hey Allison! Thanks for reading my story! I hope u like this chapter! I love you lotses, and can't waaaait to spend the week after our cruise babysitting all day… haha.

**sirius'girl4eva99** – thanks for the review! Hope u like the next chapter

**blue4girl** – That's the first time I've had a chapter be pretty! I'm hoping a 'pretty' chapter is considered a good chapter lol thanks for reviewing

**Mischievous Crystal** – haha. You remind me of one of my best friends… she always says stuff like that! Where she's all "I HATE BLAH BLAH BLAH! WAIT! I ALWAYS DO BLAH BLAH BLAH!" and I find it rather hilarious lol. I checked out ur fic, and so far I love it! I left a review as well :)

**Dreamergirl86** – hey and welcome! 8 reviews from u so far on the first 8 chapters:) Just wanna say thank you for them all! And when you get to this point, I hope u enjoy the chapter!

**BlackFox84**- patience, patience, patience. –I know, I know… ur mentally hitting me with a huge stick saying 'i've been patient for the past 11 chapters!'- Lily and James will have their time, I promise! And it's not too far off. We have to have something to look forward to!

**Hermione and Draco** – Most people do. But a fic isn't a fic without at least one cliff hanger! Thank you for the review, and I hope u enjoy this chapter!

**Andi**- Marvelous for Megan! yeah not really. i'm not _that_ full of my self. Thank you for the review! Enjoy!

**Amrawo** – Goodness, everyone's going places :( Hopefully you have a way to get on the internet though! Out of curiosity, where have you gone to? Thank you for the review, and I hope u like this next chapter!

**The5thmarauder** – hehe leaving people hanging is my specialty! And I must say, that I enjoy doing it. Haha. Thank you for the review!

**ST3**– alas, not in this chapter. But soon! I promise, promise, promise it will be soon!

**LupinLover922** – don't you hate it when that happens! Sorry to add to ur list of cliffhangers! I hope you enjoy the next chapter though! Thank for reviewing!

**October Tuscany** – you know, to be honest, I'm kinda nervous… everyones all excited about what happened, and I'm sitting here going 'i'm a genius', and u'll all read it and be like 'that was it? Why was I caring about that!" type thing. So… hopefully you'll enjoy this nice explanation in this chapter! I definitely hope so! Thanks for the review!

**The-girl-named-kittie** – thanks for the review!

**Radclifflover** – of course m'dear! Just read the chapter below:)

**Jamie Prongs** – Glad to hear you like it so far! Hope you enjoy the next chapter:)

**Tara**- update I shall! -wow. definately just pulled a Yoda right there... I think i've seen Episode 3 just a couple too many times, heh.- Thank you for reviewing, and enjoy the next chapter!

**The all mighty and powerfulM** – haha ur review made me laugh for some reason heh. Well I hope u like this chapter. No 'cliffy's whatsoever! Enjoy

**Vickiicky** – This must be my day for new readers! I've gotten 3 already just today! Well hello, and thank you for reading my fanfic! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

.:meg:.

* * *

RECAP

_I paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath as I found the courage to speak again._

"_And I want to tell you what happened between him and me."

* * *

_

Remus removed his hands from mine, and leaned up against the lamp post. "I'm listening," He said simply. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for everything I was about to tell him. And then I spoke…

"Brett and I have known eachother for years. We grew up together, and I guess you could say we were childhood play mates. We did absolutely everything together. And so we grew up best friends.

"One night, at the end of fifth year, we were hanging out with a group of friends, James included. Brett and I went away from the group for a while, and he asked me out while we were on a walk, and it became official we were a couple."

* * *

_…I looked out over the river where the moon was sparkling across the surface. Brett was standing close to me._

_"Kay?" He asked. _

"_Yeah," I replied softly as I turned my head toward him. He looked deep into my eyes, and I felt my heart flutter softly._

"_Will you," He paused taking my hand in his, "Will you go out with me?"_

_I couldn't believe he was really asking me this. It seemed so surreal. But I knew it wasn't as I looked back at him, taking in his expression. Full of care. _

"_Yes," I replied softly before he leaned in, his lips soon meeting mine…

* * *

_

"Everything was going great. I had convinced myself that I was in love with this boy from my past. I felt like there was no one else in the world for me. No one who could make my heart flutter the way he did. No one who could be as loving and caring as he was.

"Then one day, about six or seven months into our relationship, James confronted me and told me something about Brett that I just couldn't believe."

* * *

_…"Kay, Brett isn't going out with you because he likes you," James stated looking at me seriously._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked getting angry at him. He had no right to say that Brett didn't like me. _

"_I found out last night that it was a bet. Andy, one of the guys at the party the night he asked you out, told Brett he would pay him 100 galleons if he could get you to say yes to going out with him. It's all a lie Kay!" James said taking hold of my arms. I pulled out of his grasp, and glared at him._

"_You don't know that's true!" I yelled, feeling tears of anger welling up in my eyes._

"_Yes! I do!" James yelled back. "Brett admitted it! I won't let him hurt you Kay! You're one of my close friends, and I can't just sit back and let this happen to you!" He was breathing heavily as he continued to stare at me, "I _won't_ let this happen to you," He repeated. _

_I held my breath as I looked back at him. He was wrong. I knew he was wrong._

"_I don't believe you," I replied turning away from him. I walked a little ways before turning around once again. "You and Brett hate eachother. How do I know you're not just making this up to get back at him?" He stared at me unbelievingly. _

"_Because I'm not! Brett may be your 'childhood sweetheart' but that doesn't mean he's grown up to be the perfect little boy you knew back then. Go ask him yourself if you really wanna know Kay." James responded. _

"_I don't believe you," I said once again. "I can't."_

_And with that I turned around as I had done before and walked away from James. There was only one person I wanted to talk to, and I was going to find him…

* * *

_

"The first thing I did was go find Brett. I went to his house, and he was there outside the front door. I didn't really know what to do. So I just walked up to him, and asked him, rather bluntly actually, if what James had told me was true." I stopped talking remembering all the pain and anger I had held at that moment in my life. It made me angry now even.

I felt Remus's hand on mine, and he squeezed it encouragingly. I felt myself relax, as I continued on.

"He told me it was."

* * *

_…"James wasn't lying Kay," Brett said softly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

"_But," my voice was shaking, "You-we… you told me you loved me!" I could feel tears building in my eyes._

_Brett moved toward me, pulling me into a hug. I quickly pulled out of his grasp. I felt used, and cheated. I _had_ been used and cheated. "Get away from me you bastard," I said warningly taking a few steps back._

"_Kay, it was a bet in the first place. But that was before I realized how I really felt. You mean so much to me, and I'm not going to risk that for a stupid bet. I told Andy the other day that it was off. That I didn't want the 100 galleons. You mean more to me than money ever could."_

"_But that doesn't change the fact that the only reason we're together is because I was your," I looked away from him before finally staring into his eyes, feeling my anger rising, "prize. Just an object in your bet."_

"_It's not like that though," Brett argued, "I'm sorry I made that bet. I was being stupid at the time," He stepped closer to me, and I felt my defenses coming down slowly as he kept talking, "and I don't know how to make you understand how much I care about you," He finished softly. _

_I felt his hands in mine, and closed my eyes, as tears began to fall down my face. I felt hurt, and torn. I didn't know what to do anymore. His arms moved around me, pulling me close to him, letting me cry into his shirt. After a few minutes, I pulled away slightly, and he reached his hands up, wiping away the tears that still lingered there. _

"_I'm so sorry Kay," He said softly, "Please, please give me another chance." He rested his forehead against mine, and I let out a long ragged breath. My head was telling me to walk away now, before it could get any worse, but my heart made me stay. I couldn't leave Brett…

* * *

_

"You should've just left him then," Remus said softly from next to me. "I can't believe he could do something like that to you," He scooted toward me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest. "I know I couldn't have." He added.

There was sudden flash of lightning, immediately followed by a clap of thunder. I felt a drop of water hit my neck, and glanced up at the sky.

"Why don't we finish this conversation somewhere dry, yeah?" Remus asked moving to stand up. Before he had even finished his sentence, however, it began to downpour. I looked up at Remus, who's hand was extended to mine. He was completely drenched, although I knew I didn't look any better.

I grabbed his hand, and we headed toward his house, running across the street, and up the steps to his door. I glanced over at the rest of the deck, where 2 chairs were sitting, dry, and out of the rain. I lead him over to them, and we sat down, the rain pounding down on the porch roof.

I looked out at the rain for a while, until I sensed his eyes watching me, waiting for me to begin where I had left off. And so I did…

"Things picked back up the way they had been before me finding out about the bet. The only differences were that James and Brett's dislike for eachother grew even more, and I always tended to have a small part of me that didn't like me being with Brett anymore. But of course, you know me, I was stupid and didn't listen to my feelings."

"Hey now," Remus interrupted. "You are anything but stupid." I looked over at him, knowing my makeup had to be smeared by now from all the rain, and my hair must look like crap. Unlike Remus who, how could I _not_ notice, was wearing a white button up shirt, which had become completely see-through from being wet, and clung to his body. His hair was completely messed up, but strangely in an extremely intoxicating way. For a moment I forgot what I had been talking about.

He finally cleared his throat a little, bringing me back to earth, and I felt my cheeks begin to burn. I was blushing.

"Right. Well, uh," I played with the collar of my button up top, trying to occupy my hands; my normal routine for when I became nervous or embarrassed. But in this case it was to keep me from throwing myself at Remus, and snogging him senseless right there on his front porch. Not that I think he would've minded, but now was _definitely_ not the time. There was still so much more to say, and I knew I needed to get it out now, or it would never come.

"So we stayed together. I was happy. He was happy. On the other hand, James had found out some stuff to do with Lily, and it made him so infuriated that he walked up to Brett, and punched him. I think that was the last time they talked, or even _saw_ eachother." My eyes once again met Remus's and I could tell he wanted to ask a question. I knew what it was going to be so I saved him the trouble by answering it. "You'll have to ask James about all of that. I'm not even completely sure what the exact details are."

"So anyway," I continued, "A few months later, Brett broke the news that he would be moving to the United States with his family…"

* * *

_…"Sit down," Brett said holding both my hands as we sat on his bed._

"_What is it?" I asked concerned. _

"_My dad," He took a deep breath, "He, uh… he got a job transfer. It's really good pay, and hopefully will let me start some college classes for my studies." Brett explained. _

"_Well that's wonderful," I said smiling. "Where is he going to work now?"_

"_At Auror Headquarters," Brett informed. "In the United States."_

_I felt my heart stop. He was moving? He couldn't be moving… _

"_But… you guys are staying here right? You don't have to actually move to the U.S. do you?" I asked trying to convince myself that it wasn't true. _

"_We're moving Kay. In early June.." Brett said confirming my fear. "I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a hug, and I felt a single tear fall from my eyes, as I clutched onto his shirt tightly, afraid that if I let go, he'd leave right then and there. Leave me all alone…

* * *

_

"I was distressed. I didn't eat for days, and I stopped talking to my friends. I thought my world was crashing down on me, and I had no way of stopping it."

There was lighting flashing all around the porch, rain running off the roof, and splashing into muddy puddles in the grass. Thunder was heard everywhere. I thought of the simplistic irony of the situation. The darkness, and morbid feelings of the rain matched my story I was telling perfectly.

"I guess I was so attached to him that I wouldn't let him go. That night I uh, " I looked down at my hands. This had to be the most awkward situation in my life… "Well, we er… slept together." I finished quickly, not looking up at Remus. "I don't know why I let the situation get so out of control. I think I just wanted to feel loved by him. I wanted to have a part of him that I would always keep even if he was still moving away."

I finally chanced a glance at Remus. He was sitting with his elbow resting on the armrest and a finger brought up to the side of his mouth. He was staring out into the pouring rain.

"Which this is where I finally come to your answer." I said.

This made him look at me finally. "The real reason I broke up with Brett." I restated what he had asked me a number of times already. "The morning after, I woke up to find Brett gone. Nothing was left from him. No note, no form of contact. It was in that moment that I realized… I had made a mistake. Kay Sanders had made a huge mistake. I found that I had fallen out of love with Brett a long time ago, and I was too blind to accept it."

Remus hadn't taken his eyes from me, and I kept on talking. "And do you know what made me finally give in to the truth?" I asked, meaning for it to be rhetorical, but he shook his head nonetheless. "I didn't care," I explained shrugging my shoulders, "I didn't care one bit that he had left me. In fact it felt amazing to finally accept that he was gone, and that I didn't need him the way I thought I did."

"What did you do next?" Remus asked softly.

"I met up with him later that day, and broke things off. I didn't want to be rude and tell him I just didn't like him, and I never truly did, so I used the excuse that he was moving away."

"And so he moved, and you two never talked to eachother?" Remus inquired.

I shook my head. "not once."

The rain had stopped all together, and now there was just the distant sound of thunder.

"Thank you, Kay"

I looked up at Remus who was looking over at me, and nodded my head as a way of saying 'your welcome'. He held his arm out to me, gesturing for me to come to him. I stood up, and walked the whole three steps it took to get to him, and he took hold of my hand, turning me around, and pulling me down into his lap. His arms wrapped securely around my waist, and I leaned my head against his shoulder, my forehead resting against his neck.

He gently stroked my hip with his thumb, then ran his hand over my back soothingly. It felt so relieving to finally get everything out of my system. I hadn't actually sat down and told someone everything since it happened. I felt as if I was truly letting it all go now. I had Remus. And nothing was going to take him away from me again.

I don't know how long we sat there, on Remus's porch, just holding each other, but we didn't bother to move until we heard the door open from behind us. I looked up from Remus's shoulder, and saw Sirius walking outside, looking around for a second before finally noticing us sitting together. He smiled, and walked over to the now vacant chair.

"So I see you two are doing alright," He stated taking a seat, arms resting on the armrests, and legs spread apart.

"Yeah," Remus said smiling back at him. I shifted in Remus's lap, so I was now sitting up, turned just slightly to the right so I could face Sirius.

"I take it you told him about you and Brett?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes," I said, and quickly decided to change the topic. I had done enough talking about Brett for one night. "What have you and James been up to?"

"We were just hanging out. James is in the shower right now, so I thought I'd come and find Remus. But I didn't exactly have to go far did I?" Sirius said leaning his head back, and closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Remus asked him.

"Very," Sirius replied simply.

"Why don't you go to bed?" I asked.

"Waiting for Remus to come in," Sirius said opening an eye and looking at us before closing it again.

"You'd go if _Madison_ was in your bed," Remus stated trying not to laugh as Sirius flipped him off. There was the sound of the door opening again, and I turned to see James walking out, shirtless, and in a pair of pajama pants.

"Hey guys," He said running a hand through his wet hair, "Kay," He said nodding toward me.

"Hey James," I replied, wishing Lily were here. James without his shirt on was definitely a nice thing to look at. "Forget to put a shirt on? Or trying to impress the girls of the house?" I asked glancing at Remus and Sirius on the second question, both of who opened their mouths to retaliate, but James cut in.

"As much as I agree with you on that part, no," He said, then answered with, "It's frickin hot! Why bother?"

I laughed as he stretched his arms up above his head, letting out a huge yawn.

"I'm gonna go get the others ok?" I said standing. Sirius's eyes lit up, and James smiled. I leaned down to Remus, giving him a quick kiss that turned into about a ten second kiss when he decided to reach up and pull me back to him.

"Come on guys," James whined, "not right now," he added playfully. I pulled away from Remus, and smiled. I gave him another soft kiss before turning away, and heading back over to Lily's.

I walked through the door, and hurried up toward her room. They were all sitting on Lily's bed talking, when they looked up at me. I realized that I was still wet, and my hair was messed up.

"Where have you been? You said you were coming back soon! It's been well over two hours!" Kelsey said looking at me sternly.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yes mother. The guys are outside over at Remus's, do you wanna go over with me?" I asked looking around at my three friends. Mad got up smiling, and Kelsey grabbed a light jacket to keep dry from any more rain. Lily hesitated a moment.

"James doesn't have his shirt on," I said smiling innocently at her. She looked up at me, and raised her eyebrows just slightly, before answering, "Why would I care about that?" Although she got up from her spot right after…

"You mind putting a drying spell on me really quick?" I asked her as we headed toward the door. She reached for her wand on the dresser, quickly dried my clothes, and walked with me out the door.

Lily walked down the hall telling Petunia we were leaving, ("I don't care what you and your bloody freak friends do, Lily!") and we hurried down the stairs and out the door.

We headed back over to Remus's house, and there they were, right where I left them, with the only change being that Remus's clothes were perfectly dry now. James was leaning against a pillar, still shirtless, Sirius in his chair, and Remus still in his. I walked up to Remus and took my original position of sitting in his lap. As I looked around at the group they were all smiling at us.

"What?" Me and Remus asked simultaneously giving confused looks at everyone.

"You guys are back together," Mad said happily. I laughed, and nodded my head before leaning back into Remus, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind, and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Lily I thought your parents were checking in tonight?" James asked Lily, who was leaning against the railing, close enough to James that they're arms were touching.

"They did, " Lily replied, "About an hour ago." James moved his arm from next to hers, and rested it on the railing behind her back.

"When are _your_ parents supposed to be getting back?" I asked Remus. He lifted his chin from my shoulder to reply.

"I dunno actually. They said they'd owl us when they were on their way back though. I'd guess maybe a few days."

"I still can't believe they trusted you guys to not burn the house down," Madison said making Sirius give her an appalled look.

"Us?" He said holding his hand up to his chest, "burn down houses? I'm hurt Maddie!"

Madison rolled her eyes, and was about to stand up from his lap, but he grabbed her around the waist pulling her back to him. "I don't mind though," He added happily, resting his hand on her thigh.

"Well, since your parents have already stopped by, maybe you'll want to take up my previous offer, and stay over here again?" Sirius asked us.

I felt Remus's arms tighten around my waist, and smiled softly. "I'd certainly love to," I replied, "but it's not just up to me. Ladies?"

Kelsey said yes, and Mad nodded her head. We all looked at Lily, James removing his arm from behind her, and crossing them in front of his chest as he leaned back against the pillar.

"Sure, why not."

"Awesome," Sirius said standing up, resulting in Madison standing up as well. "Let's head inside. It's quite dreary out here don't you think?" He said in way of explanation for his movement.

"Agreed," James said walking after Sirius and Mad and into Remus's house. Lily and Kelsey followed next, and I stood up to follow them.

I was about to walk through the door, when my hand was pulled back the other way. I turned around, facing Remus, who was at least a good six inches taller than me, and stared back into his stunning golden-brown eyes.

His hand moved from mine, and he gently pulled me closer to him. He leaned his head near my ear, and I felt a wave of shivers through my body as his breath brushed across my neck.

"Thank you," He whispered, kissing just beside my ear, and pulling away slowly. "Thank you so much." His hand reached down for mine once again, and laced our fingers together. I smiled at him, wrapping my free arm around his waist, and raising our entwined hands up to my chest.

"I'm sorry for making this so difficult for you," I replied. "You were right all along. You deserved to know," I said tilting my head down slightly, feeling guilty.

He reached his finger underneath my chin, forcing me to meet his deep gaze. I let out a low breath, and waited for him to speak.

"Don't blame yourself," He said softly, "I was a cause of the problem as well. And I'm sorry for that. I realize now why you were hesitant. It takes a strong person to be able to come out and talk about something so painful," His hand traveled to my cheek, running across it. My eyes fluttered shut at the feel, and I only opened them when Remus spoke again. "I'm so," His finger traced along my jaw line, and he leaned in closer to me, "so, proud of you," He finished softly before I moved forward closing the gap between us, consuming us both in a soft, yet sensual kiss.

Seconds later I pulled away, taking his hand in mine, and we walked inside to join the others...

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**: danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel : radclifflover : drumer girl : steffypotter : MaDAnDCrZy : Tamsididi : squigglywiggly : Weasley's Girl-35 : Dani Necho : The Original Safety Pin : Elephant Wings : october tuscany : the-girl-named-kitty : xRazberryGurlx : Tara : MuGgLeNeT27 : Morning Lily : charliethegoldfish345 : Tondo-the-half-elf : nimy : Ca**p**tainOats+PrincessSparkle : hermione and draco : The-Very-LittleTurtle : Uglinessrox55 : m-girls : Mysterious Krystal. : Sarcasm is my life (amy-mwpp : radclifflover : Padfoot's love : LupinLover922 : The Big Dance : claire : TapDancingSpiders : luv nikki : amrawo : myfavcolorispink : AnnMari123 : waterfaerie15 :scarlet emerald : The all mighty and powerfulM : Amethyst Prongs : Pop-tarts : Mischievous Crystal : Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI : Emma-Lynn : blue4girl : sirius'girl4eva99 : JeNnIfEr88 : ChristinaMarie15 : Mika : siriusly137 : Allison : dreamergirl86 : Andi : the5thmarauder : ST3 : Jamie Prongs : Vickiicky : **


	13. Part Two: Chapter 13

**A Summer with the Marauders (Part II)**

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**Authors note: **So... I was supposed to post this about a week ago... and then TWO of my stories were deleted! So my account became 'restricted' from posting until July 11th! So if you haven't already noticed my two one-shot fics have been removed for containing song lyrics, which i've been expecting for quite some time now seeing as many other authors have had theirs removed for the same reason.

Well I'm sorry once again. Seems I've been saying that a lot lately... but here's chapter 13. It's not too long, but it has a fairly big part in the story, so read, review, and enjoy!

.:meg:.

_(didn't have time for review responses)_

* * *

**PART II**

So far it had been a summer worth remembering for Kay Sanders. She had a new and charming boyfriend, became even closer with her three best friends, and could now safely say that she was friends with the Marauders.

And where did all of this lead her to at the moment? Outside a night club in downtown London. All Sirius's idea of course.

"What is so great about these dance clubs anyway?" Lily questioned from beside James, who was eyeing her discreetly. She was, after all, showing herself off in an emerald green halter with a pair of blue jeans that hugged to her legs. Who could blame James for not being able to take his eyes off of her?

"Don't tell me you've never been to a night club before?" Sirius asked astonished, as he stood next to Madison, his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

Lily shifted slightly, making James take his eyes away from her, and focus on what was being said. "Nope," She replied simply.

"You're in for a surprise then," James whispered into her ear, and resting his arm around her shoulders, playing with her hair.. She nudged him in the stomach, and he laughed softly, giving her a heart-melting smile.

"Besides, we're underage… how are we going to get in?" Lily questioned.

Sirius smiled innocently, and glanced toward the door. "I have connections," he explained somewhat quickly.

"Next," the man at the door called.

The group turned to find that the line had in fact moved, and they were now the next to enter.

Remus took a hold of Kay's hand, and they walked forward, showing their ID's, and proceeding inside.

Lights of a multitude of colors flashed all around them, and people danced close as the music vibrated off the walls.

"Let's go get a drink," Remus said above the noise, and leading her over to the bar.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked them.

"Two beers," Remus said before helping Kay up onto a stool, and taking the one across from her.

Kay looked around, watching as couples danced close to the pounding music. "It's been a while since I've been to a club. Although, I've never been to an actual nightclub. They were always the ones for minors. So no beer," She said loudly, turning her attention back to Remus.

"You needa get out more," Remus said jokingly taking hold of her hand resting atop the counter. The bartender returned with two beers, and they each took one.

"You want a beer Lily?" James asked as they both took a seat at the bar. Lily hesitated before nodding her head.

"I promise to not let you get drunk," James vowed as he noticed the look on her face. No doubt she was remembering what happened the last time she had had a little too much to drink.

"You better not," Lily said smiling as she was handed a beer.

Two beers later… 

"I think you've had enough Lils," James said taking the almost empty bottle from her hands.

"Euh…" She buried her face in her folded arms on the counter. "I agree," She mumbled.

James reached his hand out placing it on the small of her back, and rubbing gently. Lily shifted slightly, turning her head so she could see James. He looked down at her to find her staring at him.

"Not too tipsy to dance are you?" He asked bringing his hand to a stop on the exposed skin between her shirt, and pants.

She lifted her head off her arms, making James remove his hand, and stood up.

"Nope," She said smiling. James took a last sip from his drink then stood as well, taking hold of her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. They weaved through the numerous dancing couples until they came to a clear spot, and James turned to face Lily.

She took a deep breath as he pulled her toward him. His other arm went instantly to her waist, as he brought their bodies closer together. Lily was about to protest, but found she couldn't speak. Something about being in James Potter's arms felt absolutely wonderful.

They swayed slowly to the music, James holding onto Lily as if he would never let go, and Lily managing to keep them at a modest distance.

"So we've come pretty far I must say," James commented as they danced. Lily looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I'm not mistaken… Even a few weeks ago you wouldn't find the two of us dancing together like this," He explained.

"You've changed," Lily replied.

"How so?"

She thought about it for a minute. Had he really changed? Or was it her? "I don't know… You just seem… different to me."

"Good different I'm guessing?" James inquired.

"Definitely good different," Lily replied laughing softly.

"I don't need to remind you that I don't bite again do I?" James asked as he noticed the gap between them, which was still a good foot apart.

"No, I just…" Lily stopped, trying to think of an excuse. None came.

"You just…" James smiled at her as he repeated her words, pulling her a little closer to him. Half a foot's difference was at least an achievement in his point of view.

"Stop it," Lily said softly. He looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"Staring at me like that," She said shifting uneasily.

"This is the only way I _know_ to look at you Lily," James said, his face ever so close to Lily's.

She stared up at him, feeling her breathing become shallow. "Why?" She asked.

A wave of chills raced through James's body as her breath hit his face. She was so close to him now…

He smiled softly before replying, "You should know by now…"

He leaned toward her, feeling her body shake slightly in his arms. He had waited for this moment his entire life…

Lily kept her eyes open as James moved toward her. She could feel his bangs brush against her forehead. Her eyes closed as she leaned in, ready to accept everything he was willing to give her.

_Wham!_

James was shoved into Lily, sending her flying to the floor. He had tried to grab hold of her before she hit the ground, but in his attempt tripped over his own feet, and soon found himself next to her. He looked around furiously; watching as a drunken couple staggered through the crowd of people, not bothering to be careful.

James immediately got to his feet, and extended his hand to Lily, who accepted it, and stood up, brushing off her clothes as she did.

"Are you alright?" James asked concerned.

Lily looked back at him, suddenly taking in everything that had just happened. She stared at him for a long moment before turning, and heading toward the door.

Kay looked up to see Lily walking out the door.

"Where's she going?" She wondered aloud.

"Who?" Remus asked, not taking his eyes from her.

"Lily. She just walked out the door."

"Probably James trying to make another move on her," He replied dismissively. And sure enough, James went rushing through the door only seconds later.

"C'mon. Let's dance," Remus said standing, and pulling Kay up from her seat.

They headed onto the dance floor where a mob of people was dancing close to eachother. It wasn't a slow song, and everyone was in small groups scattered through the club. However, Remus pulled Kay to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"We're dancing," He whispered into her ear, taking hold of her hands, and moving them around his neck. Kay smiled as she rested her head against his body, his arms wrapped tightly around her once again.

Outside the club, James ran to catch up with Lily.

"Where are you going?" He asked moving in front of her so she couldn't go any further.

They were standing outside of a sports bar where the TV blared the announcer's commentary on a current baseball game.

"Away from you," Lily said trying to move around him.

"Why are you so mad at me!" James asked moving in front of her again.

"You almost kissed me!" Lily yelled.

"Good one Lily! I just _loved_ how you were trying to stop me!" He threw back angrily.

"I couldn't help it! I'm… drunk! Or something…"

"You aren't drunk Lils." He said a little softer.

"Don't call me that. You don't know anything about me Potter," She began to turn, but James caught her arm.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked.

"Nothing! There isn't anything for me to _be_ afraid of!"

"I think there is." She pushed past him but he stood his ground. "You're afraid that someone might actually care about you." Lily rolled her eyes, "Or that maybe you just might like them back!"

"Oh, give me a break!" She laughed maliciously looking away from him.

"Look at me Lily. How can you tell me that you haven't even _once_ felt something for me? Because you obviously don't effing under_stand _what you do to me. If you did you'd realize you're driving me crazy! You're all I think about! All I dream about! All I want…is to wake up and know that you're happy. So tell me what will make you happy. Tell me so I can stop driving my head into the ground wondering when I'll do something _right_ for a change!"

James's hands were gripping Lily's upper-arms tightly, and he was looking at her, breathing heavily.

Lily stared wide-eyed back at him not saying anything. James unlatched his hands from her, and dropped them to his sides.

"I… I have to go," Lily said moving slowly backwards.

"Lily… Wait," James moved forward pleadingly. "I'm sorry Lily…"

She turned and walked away towards the club, James watching her the whole time. She finally walked in through the doors, and disappeared from his sight.

"Dammit!" He said loudly kicking the stone wall next to him and immediately regretting it as a wave of pain emitted through his toe and leg.

"Shit!" He grabbed his foot rubbing it slightly allowing the pain to subside. He leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes. The tv in the sports bar blared on as the umpire shouted.

_Strike three! Yooooou're out!

* * *

_

**Thanks to :**

**: danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel : radclifflover : drumer girl : steffypotter : MaDAnDCrZy : Tamsididi : squigglywiggly : Weasley's Girl-35 : Dani Necho : The Original Safety Pin : Elephant Wings : october tuscany : the-girl-named-kitty : xRazberryGurlx : Tara : MuGgLeNeT27 : Morning Lily : charliethegoldfish345 : Tondo-the-half-elf : nimy : Ca**p**tainOats+PrincessSparkle : hermione and draco : The-Very-LittleTurtle : Uglinessrox55 : m-girls : Mysterious Krystal. : Sarcasm is my life (amy-mwpp : radclifflover : Padfoot's love : LupinLover922 : The Big Dance : claire : TapDancingSpiders : luv nikki : amrawo : myfavcolorispink : AnnMari123 : waterfaerie15 :scarlet emerald : The all mighty and powerfulM : Amethyst Prongs : Pop-tarts : Mischievous Crystal : Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI : Emma-Lynn : blue4girl : sirius'girl4eva99 : JeNnIfEr88 : ChristinaMarie15 : Mika : siriusly137 : Allison : dreamergirl86 : Andi : the5thmarauder : ST3 : Jamie Prongs : Vickiicky** **: LJS4everandAlways2 : Mario101 : I love boys : werewolfloverdover468 : tiger-lily9240 : Countess Jackman : Cheena : cuddlyjill : bluefiresprite : hpfreak : Kenora Hazel Saul : S.R. : LoVinSoMe1SpeCiaL : aussiechick249 : Mellem : astaf : Chikichiki : Jessy E : ToHarrison : zippyfox : Because-I-Got-High : JoyaSagrada : Scooterbug8515 : Angelic Little Flower : springchic5759 : Ihateharryandhermioneshippers : bananaslugg : Lilylynn :**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Summer with the Marauders (Part II)**

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**Authors note: **wow! random spirt of inspiration for this chapter, and -dun dun-nu nuuuh!- it's here for you to read! -and review of course ;)-

One thing I need to inform you guys of, is that i will be gone until sunday, and after that i'm going to be reading Half Blood Prince until i finish it! So it might be a week or so before I have to time to start the next post. So I'm going to say two weeks TOPS for a post. Hopefully I'll read HBP really fast because of my anticipation, and get to a post sooner than that! But knowing all you Harry Potter fans... you'll be doing the exact same thing as me. So i won't feel too bad if it takes me a while haha.

So! Without any further ado! Here is chapter 14!

.:meg:.

(Sorry, once again no review responses! next time i promise!)

**

* * *

**

Lily walked back into the club, looking around for one of her friends. No one was around. She felt her eyes begin to water, but quickly shut them, convincing herself she wouldn't cry, and clumsily made her way through the crowd. She finally spotted Remus and Sirius talking together at the bar.

She abruptly turned toward them, but as she drew near she suddenly felt as if she just wanted to be alone. She stopped, looking around once again and catching sight of a sign reading 'Ladies Restroom', and figured it was her best bet to get away from the noise.

She hurried over, thoughts running crazily in her mind. She almost kissed James… She wanted to kiss James… But had she now ruined any chance of being with him?… What was she going to do now?

She walked through the door, feeling relieved when the noise cut down considerably. She was just about to take a seat in one of the lounge chairs when someone caught her eye, and she let out an inward groan. _So much for being alone_ she thought.

"Hey," She sad softly, walking over to the counter, and leaning against it.

"Hey," Kay replied in a similar manor, finishing washing her hands. "What's up?"

Lily sighed, closing her eyes. "James."

Kay quickly dried her hands off with a paper towel and came to stand next to Lily. "Anything that I'd be able to help you with?" She asked.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Lily said in an outburst, throwing her arms high up in the air. Kay was slightly startled, but shrugged it aside as she watched her friend closely. "There's something there. Something about James that I just…" She let out a frustrated groan, then fell silent. Kay looked at her cautiously.

"What happened tonight? I saw you leave, and James going after you. You guys were getting along so well before," Kay pressed as she tried to dig for answers from Lily.

"We almost kissed."

"You make it sound like a _bad_ thing…"

"It's not! Well, maybe it is… I don't know! This is what I mean! I can't stand being around James because I'm so bloody _attracted_ to him!" Lily confessed.

"Then why are you pushing him away so much?" Kay asked confused. "You know he likes you. You're only torturing the both of you by pretending you don't feel anything for him."

"It's harder than it sounds, Kay." Lily defended herself. "James and I have been rivals for over six years! I can't just suddenly be interested in him! What would people think of us?"

"Why the hell does it matter what people think of you? James and you are meant to be together. Just get over this part of you that is scared, or whatever it is… and give him the chance he deserves. That's all he wants." Kay stepped away slightly so she was now facing Lily full front. "Now I suggest , you go and tell James you're sorry."

Lily laughed softly, "You sound like my mother."

Kay rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Lils."

"I don't know what to do…" Lily added.

"Well you can start by walking out of the bathroom… finding James and-"

"-No. That's not what I mean." She said suddenly becoming very interested in her hands. "I mean that I don't know what to do with my feelings. I keep telling myself that I hate him." She paused before continuing, "But then I find myself looking forward to the next time I'll see him. _Wanting_ to go over to Remus's house, just so I can have a chance to talk to him, even if it's almost always yelling. But it feels so wrong… How could someone like James want to be with someone like me… I'm a nerd. I study a lot, read books all the time, and have the most horrid red hair in the world, and James… James is hot, and gorgeous, and has girls begging him to go out with them, yet he's smart, and funny, and loyal all at the same time." Lily gushed out. "I want to be with him, but I keep holding myself back because… I dunno."

"Ok, first. You do _not_ have horrid hair. You're hair is absolutely gorgeous and any girl would kill to have it." Kay said simply, "Second, stop hiding behind your books, and stubbornness. Let yourself take a risk Lily. What harm could come from being with James?"

Lily opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly as she seemed to decide against it. "I dunno. Not much I guess," she said with a soft smile. "I'm just scared of getting hurt. I mean... he's liked me for forever! What if we get together, and he realizes suddenly that I'm not the right girl for him. What if he's walking down the street and runs into the perfect girl for him, and just forgets about me?"

"Lily, now you're getting paranoid about this" Kay said with a small laugh. "James would never hurt you. You really don't see how much the boy likes you. He'd probably give up anything just for you to like him."

"But that's just it! I _do_ like him! I like him a whole damn lot, and…" Lily faltered.

"…and what?"

Lily blushed slightly, "I can't wait to actually _kiss_ the guy."

Kay smiled broadly, pulling Lily into a hug. "Then go tell him everything you just told me, and trust me," Kay looked back at her, as she sat smiling through watery eyes, "you'll get your kiss." Lily let out a laugh, before pulling Kay into a hug. "Thanks Kay."

"Anytime darlin'," Kay replied before hopping off the counter. "Come on. Let's go find James and the others." She said walking to the door, Lily following close behind.

They walked over to the bar to find everyone else talking together. Everyone but James that is… He was leaning his head down on his arm, with a beer bottle latched in his fingers. Kay nudged Lily in his direction before joining Remus, who smiled as she walked over.

Lily walked toward James who was now dejectedly rotating his empty bottle.

"James?" Lily said.

"What?" He replied not bothering to lift his head from his current position.

"Can we talk?" Lily asked hopefully.

"I think we already tried that," James replied stopping the bottle with his finger. "It didn't work."

"I don't know what got into me. I was being completely unreasonable." Lily said. The least he could do was at least look at her…

"For once we agree Evans," James replied, finally sitting up, and staring at her impertinently.

"James please. I'm trying here," Lily said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Now you know how I've felt for the past six years of my life." James retorted.

"Look, all I wanted to do is talk to you, but obviously that isn't going to happen. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, and I'm willing to give you a chance," She watched as he remained silent. "But you're obviously not willing to take one."

She turned and started to walk away, when a hand held onto her arm, pulling her back.

"Let's go outside," James said standing, and pulling Lily with him. They reached outside, where a short line to enter the club was still standing. James lead her a little past where the last person was waiting before stopping and turning around to face her.

"What Lily?" He asked.

"I'm…" Lily paused. Saying sorry to James Potter up til now had been something unheard of. But she knew she had to do it. It was the only way to finally accept what she was feeling inside.

"Sorry?" James asked. "Wow Lily. I'm impressed. The first sorry you've ever said to me! What an accomplishment! Now is that all?"

Lily watched him unbelievingly. She wanted to scream out of frustration. She wanted to yell at him for being so insincere. She wanted to slap him for his arrogance.

"No!" She yelled finally interrupting a ranting James. "That is _not_ all! And if you don't let me say this now, then I'll never be able to say it to you! So would you just _shut up_!"

James did as he was told, and waited as Lily took a deep breath.

"I really, _really_ like you James. Early you were saying that I drive you crazy, that you don't know what to do? Well I've been feeling the exact same things as you. I'm just not as good as you at letting those feelings show. I can't help it that-that I try to outdo you so you'll notice me, and I can't keep myself from yelling at you, because you just look so effing hot when you're angry! I can't bloody keep myself from hitting you when you really deserve it because I know that I'll have an excuse to touch you…" Lily's voice faded, and she looked back at James who was taking in everything that had just been said.

"And yes," She added, "Yes I'm sorry." She felt her insides twisting anxiously as she waited for his reaction. So far he gave none.

"Please say something," She said softly knowing she would be sounding desperate. She didn't care at the moment though. She had just poured her bloody heart out to the guy in front of her.

"You're so confusing," James said finally. Not in a mean or hateful way. But as a statement. "You know… I've been chasing after you, so to speak, for six years. And the whole time, you've been doing the exact same thing, but you just acted like you weren't." He laughed softly. "It's kinda funny actually. I mean, for all we know we just went in a huge circle around a relationship that could've happened so easily if neither of us had decided to interfere."

Lily thought about it for a moment. "Yeah," She said finally, "What's wrong with us?" She added thinking outloud.

James let out another laugh as he looked at Lily, "I have to say that nothing is wrong with _me_," He pushed his finger against he forehead, "_you_ however… are a different story."

"I beg your pardon?" Lily asked.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," James shook his head at her, "If only you had not been so stubborn. Playing games with me. Confusing the hell out of me all the time. We'd probably have gotten together our first year, and happily still be together."

"I doubt it," Lily replied smiling all the same. "You had too big of an ego back then. You wouldn't have had room or time for me."

"I did not have a big ego!" James retorted. "I was a very civil little child, who did only good and civil things! Now I insist you take that ugly comment back right-"

James couldn't continue do to the fact that Lily had moved forward pressing her lips to his, instantly shutting him up. Within seconds James had moved his hands to her hips, and Lily had moved hers around his neck, running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. Lily pulled away from him slowly.

"-now," James finished his sentence softly.

"I had to shut you up," Lily replied smiling.

"You're welcome to anytime," James replied leaning in and kissing her again softly.

"I could get used to this whole kissing thing with you," Lily said as they broke apart again, only to move back together seconds later. James took control, nudging his tongue against her lips, and moaning into her mouth as her tongue met his. His hands moved higher on her sides, then back down to her hips where they securely held onto her.

Lily knew she was in heaven. She had to be. She hooked her thumbs in the two back pockets of his jeans, pulling his body closer to hers as she continued to kiss him. A good five minutes later, they broke apart, James resting his forehead against Lily's, breathing deeply.

"That was…" He breathed out, not able to continue his thought.

Lily smiled at him, giving him a quick, gentle kiss. "Yeah" She said.

"We should head back in, don't you think?" James asked, his arms now wrapped around her waist, holding her body close to his.

"I guess," Lily replied. "Everyone's going to think we've gone insane." She said laughing, her eyes sparkling as she looked at James.

"They'll be happy," James replied. "I definitely am."

He leaned in giving her one more soft and loving kiss before lacing his fingers in hers, and walking with her back into the club to join their friends…

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**: danny :** **sbbbhbflhp : Sirael : JamesLvr4eva : Kristin :ty : yellowcard-1991 : Jasmine-enimsaJ : Julie : Passionflower24 : Ashley : Crazy-Physco : lilred-07 : J : ManagingMischief : rayolis : hyper : LilyJamesDestiny : MystryClaidi : BlackFox84 : Knights of Ne : xoxox-xoxox : stinkypillow : CuriousAngel : radclifflover : drumer girl : steffypotter : MaDAnDCrZy : Tamsididi : squigglywiggly : Weasley's Girl-35 : Dani Necho : The Original Safety Pin : Elephant Wings : october tuscany : the-girl-named-kitty : xRazberryGurlx : Tara : MuGgLeNeT27 : Morning Lily : charliethegoldfish345 : Tondo-the-half-elf : nimy : Ca**p**tainOats+PrincessSparkle : hermione and draco : The-Very-LittleTurtle : Uglinessrox55 : m-girls : Mysterious Krystal. : Sarcasm is my life (amy-mwpp : radclifflover : Padfoot's love : LupinLover922 : The Big Dance : claire : TapDancingSpiders : luv nikki : amrawo : myfavcolorispink : AnnMari123 : waterfaerie15 :scarlet emerald : The all mighty and powerfulM : Amethyst Prongs : Pop-tarts : Mischievous Crystal : Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI : Emma-Lynn : blue4girl : sirius'girl4eva99 : JeNnIfEr88 : ChristinaMarie15 : Mika : siriusly137 : Allison : dreamergirl86 : Andi : the5thmarauder : ST3 : Jamie Prongs : Vickiicky** **: LJS4everandAlways2 : Mario101 : I love boys : werewolfloverdover468 : tiger-lily9240 : Countess Jackman : Cheena : cuddlyjill : bluefiresprite : hpfreak : Kenora Hazel Saul : S.R. : LoVinSoMe1SpeCiaL : aussiechick249 : Mellem : astaf : Chikichiki : Jessy E : ToHarrison : zippyfox : Because-I-Got-High : JoyaSagrada : Scooterbug8515 : Angelic Little Flower : springchic5759 : Ihateharryandhermioneshippers : bananaslugg : Lilylynn : newsieduckling : silvertiger12 : alittlesomebody : Lady-Slytherin-Warrior : EmeraldHazel : Kelso the Great : Mario101 : dillansgirlforever :**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Summer with the Marauders (Part II)**

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**Authors note:** Goodness I'm really on a roll, eh? Two weeks is wat i guessed... it's barely been ONE! woot! so ne who... here's the next post!

And as always- pleeease review!

**Review Responses -i promised!-**

**hpfreak- answer's below!**

**HaliJade Snape- I must say that HBP was outstanding! I absolutely loved it! -but how could i not? heh..-**

**silvertiger12- i know... they have to be the cutest ones ever! which is why i enjoy writing them :)**

**dreamergirl86 - lily, crazy? ... that sounds about right... ha!**

**blue4girl- if only they really existed like that right? lol**

**drumer girl- glad you liked it!**

**OperaGustus- it's somewhere in the previous chapters... I -personally- just didn't want him there anymore, so i made up some reason he left... i dont even remember! thats sad:( eh, its peter... maybe its not so sad...**

**october tuscany - thaaank you!**

**siriusblacklover - definately going to be more chapters! My guess is around 20 chapters total. **

**zesty cruton - i think its crouton... but im not sure lol thanks for the review! i love ur name haha**

**Countess Jackman - i love when people do the happy dance... haha :) thanks!**

**Siriusly Pranked/Kelsey the Great- -sigh- it's funny... 'cause i'll find myself still writing in Kay's POV, and then im like... gah! and i have to change it all!

* * *

**

Kay glanced up from where she was sitting next to Remus to see James holding the door open for Lily, his free hand laced comfortably with hers. A smile spread across Kay's face as the couple made their way over to the rest of the group.

"Hey," James said, letting Lily take a seat in the only open chair, and standing close beside her. Everyone seemed to just stare at them for a long moment.

"So…," Sirius was moving his finger between the two, a confused expression on his face. "When did this happen?" He asked finally.

"Just now," Lily replied as she felt James's hand on her shoulder. It suddenly became harder to breath, as his fingers stroked her back gently. She felt shivers racing through her body. And she hoped they never went away…

It wasn't until then that Lily noticed Kelsey sitting next to a guy with shaggy light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Lily could've sworn she'd seen him somewhere, but she couldn't quite figure out when. Kelsey seemed to pick up on Lily's questioning look because she quickly introduced him to Lily and James.

"Lily, James, this is Greg," Kelsey said, "Your next door neighbor. You remember him don't you?"

James, who had just grabbed Sirius's beer bottle and taken a drink, nearly spat it back out as a look of realization hit him. Lily gave him a worried look as he started coughing, and was about to ask him if he was ok, but then suddenly remembered where she had seen Greg before.

"How did that happen?" Lily asked laughing hysterically.

Greg was looking at them all as if they had gone insane.

"Is there something I'm missing?" He asked glancing around the group.

"No," Kelsey said rolling her eyes, "They just remembered that I asked you for a box of tampons the last time I saw you." She added smiling.

Greg laughed, "Yeah, Kelsey cleared that up for me. Something about a game Sirius made up?"

Sirius raised his beer bottle in reply, and downed the last bit of his drink.

"So Lily, James," He added setting it down with a loud clunk against the wood.

Madison, Kelsey, and Kay suddenly all glanced at each other before turning to Lily and James. "How'd you two get together?" Madison asked quickly, the same question on the other two's minds.

"James tried to kiss me, I got mad, yelled at him, came back, then talked to him, and it just… happened I guess," Lily explained her face turning the slightest shade of pink.

"I win!" Kay and Kelsey said simultaneously. "What!" They both exclaimed looking at each other.

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked.

"We made a bet," Kay explained pointing between the three of them.

"Well I automatically lose," Madison said, "You guys got together before the end of the summer."

"So, if you got together by kissing, then I win fifteen galleons," Kelsey said.

"And if you got together by getting to know each other, then I win fifteen galleons," Kay replied, "Meaning that I won."

"How do you figure that?" Kelsey retorted.

"Because they've been getting along quite well for a fairly long time now, meaning they got to know each other." Kay enlightened her friend.

"Ohhh no you don't," Kelsey said. "They were fighting because they almost kissed, meaning that if that hadn't have happened then they wouldn't be together."

They both looked at Lily and James, silently asking what they thought.

"Don't look at us," Lily said. "This was you guys idea. You figure it out."

"How about this?" said Remus, joining into the small argument. "You both win. And you split Madison's fifteen galleons between the two of you."

Kay glanced at Kelsey. They both shrugged and shook hands. "Deal."

"Such a problem solver," Kay whispered into Remus's ear, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And a good one too, eh?" He asked turning so he was facing her. He reached his hand up tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled nodding her head in reply. Remus took the opportunity to lean in, bringing his mouth to hers. Kay brought her hand up behind his head, pulling him closer to her as their kiss grew in intensity.

"Get a room you two," Came James's voice jokingly.

Kay smiled as they pulled away, leaning her forehead against Remus's. She laughed softly before standing up, taking hold of Remus's hand, and pulling him up with her.

"That's not a bad idea," She said looking at James, as she and Remus headed toward the door, hand in hand.

The group watched them leave in silence, before Sirius burst out laughing. "James, you look hilarious right now." He said between laughs. "Didn't actually think they'd take your advice?" James leaned over punching Sirius playfully on the arm.

"As long as they aren't in my room at Remus's house…" James replied smiling.

"Anyone wanna go for some ice cream?" Madison asked standing up. Sirius automatically stood, raising his hand. Lily laughed at him, standing as well, James next to her. Kelsey and Greg were the last to get up, and the group walked out the door...

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Remus tapped the doorknob with his wand, unlocking it, and pushing it open, his hand still securely laced with Kay's. He closed the door behind them, smiling at Kay, as he turned toward her.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered close to her ear as he kissed her neck softly, moving slowly toward her mouth. She met him halfway, deepening their kiss immediately. Remus pushed her back slowly until she was against the door, his hands moving up her sides, and back down.

Kay wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. "Let's go to your room," She said softly as Remus kissed just below her ear. He nodded against her neck, kissing her again as they both turned heading up the stairs.

They reached his room, Remus closing the door with his foot as he leaned toward Kay kissing her softly. Kay slowly began to walk backwards until she finally hit the bed, falling back onto it, Remus on top of her, their lips still fused together.

Remus pulled away from her moments later, staring down at her with soft eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kay asked as he remained silent.

"Nothing," He replied leaning into her again, kissing her softly. She could sense something was going on, and using all her will power she pulled away from him.

"Remus," She said softly. He rested his head against her shoulder, breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Remus rolled over, laying beside her, taking her hand into his. Kay leaned up so she was looking down at Remus.

She reached her hand out gently brushing her fingers through his hair. Remus closed his eyes, letting out a slow steady breath.

"You can tell me," Kay said softly. Remus opened his eyes, and sat up rubbing his face roughly.

Kay stared at him from the back for a long moment, before moving forward, and sitting next to him, her hands resting in her lap.

"Kay," Remus said softly glancing over at her. "I-I have to tell you something."

Kay felt her heart sink. This couldn't be good…

"What is it?" She asked almost on the verge of tears. If he would dare break up with her right now, after everything she had gone through with him, she was going to scream.

"Well, um…" Remus ran his hand through his hair nervously, looking remarkably like James as he did. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

Kay decided to take things into her own hands. She stood up, and bent down in front of him.

"Please," She said through watery eyes, "please don't break up with me Remus. You- I can't deal with that right now." Tears fell down her cheeks freely as she looked up into his eyes.

He looked at her confused, and quickly reached his hands up wiping away her tears. "No," He said through a half laugh, "I'm not breaking up with you." He pulled her towards him into an unusually tight hug. "But you might want to after I tell you this," He said his voice catching.

"Nothing could make me want that Remus," Kay said softly.

"Well," He let out a quick breath, "I have a condition."

"What are you talking about?" Kay asked. "What kind of condition? Like an illness?"

Remus sighed, "I guess you could say that."

She wrapped her arms around him, and leaning her head against his chest.

"I'm a…" He stopped short. Kay could feel his body trembling beneath hers, and she held onto him tighter.

"I'm a werewolf."

Kay could feel her breath escape her. A_ werewolf_. The words echoed in her head for a moment. She slowly sat up, staring at Remus, feeling tears building rapidly in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you never want to talk to me again," Remus said standing. Kay stood up wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Don't ever think that," She said to him. "I'm sorry."

Remus moved his arms around her, holding her close. "You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault."

"I know," She said sniffing as she looked up at Remus. "I just can't imagine what that must be like," She added. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah," He replied. "But James, Sirius, and Peter help me out through my transformations. And my last one wasn't too bad. I think it was because I knew deep down inside that I had you to come back to."

Kay breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. "When was your last one?" She asked.

"When we went to James's place near the beginning of summer," Remus replied. "That's why we went over there. I didn't want to be around you when I transformed. I was too nervous I might do something to one of you."

"Thank you for telling me," Kay said softly against his chest, as Remus pulled her closer, both consumed in each other…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"mmm… I absolutely _love_ chocolate," Lily said as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Anyone who doesn't is insane," James said from next to her.

"I don't like chocolate," Sirius said from next to him.

"I rest my case," James replied making Lily laugh.

"Hey!" Sirius said sitting up in his chair, and pointing at James. "Don't make me tell some sort of embarrassing story about you Jamiepoo."

"I won't, Siripoo," James replied. "And don't call me Jamiepoo."

"I have plenty to share you know," Sirius said taking a rather large bite of his vanilla ice cream, "And why can't I call you Jamiepoo?"

"You know I have just as many stories on you that you have on me," James replied, "And I don't like you calling me Jamiepoo, so you can't call me that."

"You two are alike you know that?" Sirius said motioning between Lily and James. "You don't let me call you Jamiepoo… and she doesn't let me call her Lilyflower… or petal… or leaf… or stem…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not this again," She said under her breath, smiling as James leaned toward her kissing her on her temple.

"He'll shut up eventually," He said softly into her ear, making her laugh.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun!" Sirius started singing, "Unless I'm counted in on one!" He added looking at them hopefully.

"Not really a secret," Lily said laughing at Sirius.

"Yeah, Padfoot," James added. "We were only telling each other how much we want to go back to Remus's house, and go to your room, and have a little bit of fun-"

Sirius froze, his ice cream halfway into his mouth, and dripping onto the table before interrupting James. "Thah…" He said through a mouthful of ice cream as he pulled the cone away from his mouth, "ish jusht dishgushting."

Everyone started laughing as Sirius wiped his mouth off.

"He's joking Sirius," Lily said through a fit of laughter.

"You think so Lils?" James whispered to her. She looked at him for a moment, turning a slight shade of pink as he winked at her.

They sat at the parlor for another thirty minutes or so before James noticed Lily yawning, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He asked her softly, running his fingers through her soft, red hair. She nodded her head, sitting up, and looking around at the others.

"We're gonna head back," James said to the others, helping Lily up.

"Hope to see you around more Greg," James said waving bye to the group.

"You too," Greg replied, waving.

"Bye."

James turned with Lily, and they headed down the street.

"Did you have fun tonight?" James asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked together.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "It's kinda weird though."

"What?"

"That we weren't even together when we left the house today, and look where we are now." She said smiling up at him.

"Can't say that I'm complaining," James replied.

"Me neither."

They walked on in silence, both stealing occasional glances at each other as they headed down the dimly lit street, neither thinking of anyone else but the person next to them…

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Summer with the Marauders (Part II)**

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**Authors note: **Not much to say really... I guess, I won't be having too much time to write because I'm babysitting all this week, Friday I'm going to Six Flags Fiesta Texas, and then my friends coming down from North Carolina for the weekend. So, it might be a week or so before I get a post up! Hope everyone is having a great, and safe end of summer!

.:meg:.

**Review Responses**

**Bethany Inc** - Thank you! Glad to know I make people 'giddy' haha

**newsieduckling** - Thank you, and yeah... i'm glad Kelsey finally got someone too, I always felt bad writing about all the others doing stuff with guys they liked (or didnt like..) and she never really had anyone. But not anymore:D

**sannuh** - nope. doesnt end there! still got more to go! thanks for the review!

**Phoenix Lament** - Glad to know an original reader is reading! haha. Yeah, DC kept getting so screwed up I was just like 'ok, time to find somewhere else!' but glad you found the story again! Thank you for the review!

**Sirael **- Don't you love that? When everything's just going perfect in fanfics? But, of course, that's generally the best time to throw in a horrible plot twist -evil grin-

**uglinessrox55** - definatley agree with you on HBP. Shocking would have to be the only work i can find for it. As for jk rowling making more sad scenes? Bring on the aspirin! I have a feeling they'll happen (sadly)

**Mikaela** - thank you darlin! Don't you just love Sirius? Gah, who couldnt... Love ya chicka**

* * *

**

All the girls were sitting around at Lily's house waiting for the Marauders to return from a trip to Diagon Alley, (they just _had_ to go to the Quality Quidditch store to see the new broomstick that had come in stock…) when there came a knock at the door. Lily opened the door to reveal Greg standing on the doorstep.

"Hey," She said. "Do you want me to get Kelsey?"

"Yeah," He said nodding his head, "But come back with her, I have something to ask you too."

"Alright."

Lily returned with Kelsey, who instantly brightened as she noticed Greg waiting.

"Hey," She said happily, giving him a hug.

"Hey," He replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

Kelsey smiled before replying, "sure."

"Brilliant," Greg said smiling as well, "In that case though, Lily I need to know if you'd be able to watch my brother and sister while we're out. It's our parents anniversary, and no one would be home to watch them."

Kelsey gave Lily a look clearly saying 'accept, or die a painful death.' Lily laughed at her friend, and agreed to help Greg out.

"Sure. I'll drag James along with me. He could probably learn a few things…"

Greg laughed as he agreed with her. "Alright. Well, then," He looked at Kelsey, leaning in, and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," Kelsey said breathily as he stepped away. "Bye!" She added as he walked down the steps, waving in response.

"Thank you so much Lils!" She squealed as she closed the door, lunging at Lily, engulfing her in an enormous hug.

"Anytime," Lily replied laughing. "We both win this way. You get to go out with Greg, and I get to teach James some of life's lessons." Kelsey laughed as the two girls headed up the stairs, and back into Lily's room…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Thank you so much for agreeing to baby-sit Lily. It's just been so hard with Greg in and out so much," Mrs. Crevitz said as she gathered her purse, and sweater up from the table. Mr. Crevitz hurried down the stairs adjusting his tie, and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"You two will be alright?" He asked looking at Lily and James.

"Oh Carl… they're not children," She said swatting at her husband. "They need the practice for when they have some of their own," She commented smiling knowingly at the couple in front of her.

Lily knew she was blushing, and smiled back politely, feeling James's hand rest on her lower back.

"We'll be fine," She said as they walked toward the door.

"Just remember, Matthew needs to be fed at seven, and diapers are in the nursery. Marie is upstairs in her room watching television. Make sure she eats at lease _some_ vegetables, and-"

"-Honey," Mr. Crevitz interrupted, "You've told them everything they need to know. Now, we need to leave, or we'll never make the dinner reservation."

"He's right you know," Lily said good-naturedly. Mrs. Crevitz smiled at her once again, nodding her head in agreement.

"Of course. Well then. We'll be back around midnight. Please, make yourselves at home."

"You guys enjoy yourselves," James said, "Happy Anniversary." He closed the door.

"Now. Lily darling," He moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her toward him. "_You_ are in charge of the baby. I know nothing about taking care of kids." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and headed toward the living room, turning on the television.

Lily walked in after him. She quickly sat next to him on the couch, taking the remote from his grasp, and clicking the tv off. "I don't think so, Potter." She said using his surname to make a point. "It's your time to learn." She continued.

James looked at her appalled. "Me? Changing diapers?" He held his hand up to his chest in question. "I think not!"

"I think yes!" Lily replied taking hold of his arm, and attempting to pull him up off the couch. Instead, James smothered her attempt by lying down onto the couch, pulling Lily strategically on top of him.

"I think," He held onto her as she continued to try and get up, "That we should let the kids do what they want, and have some alone time." He smiled at her with glinting eyes. Lily stopped her struggle, and leaned her weight against James.

"I wouldn't mind that," She said smiling as well, leaning in toward him. James moved the remaining distance, bringing their mouths together. His tongue immediately traced her lips, begging for entrance, which she gave instantaneously. Lily let out a soft moan, sending shivers through James's body.

Just as their kiss deepened, the sound of a baby crying erupted from upstairs. James groaned out load as Lily pulled away from him slightly.

"Maybe he'll just stop," James said breathily, kissing Lily's neck softly.

"I doubt it," Lily replied just as out of breath as James. "I better go check on him," She added standing up, and walking toward the stairs. James sat up, rubbing his head with his hands.

"I can already tell I don't like babysitting," He mumbled standing as well, and walking up after Lily.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Marie?" Lily walked into the room where a young girl was laying on her bed watching her television. She turned to look at who had entered and smiled.

"Are you Lily?" She asked turning off her TV, and looking at Lily with bright eyes.

"Yes I am," Lily replied smiling. "I was just checking to see how you were doing."

"Do you want to play a game with me?" Marie asked walking over to her closet, and opening the door to reveal a load of different games a puzzles.

"What do you got?" Lily asked walking over to get a glimpse inside. There came a knock on the door, and James peeked his head in.

"Everything alright?" He asked. Marie stopped what she was doing, and looked over at James.

"This is James," Lily introduced him as Marie looked at him shyly. "He's helping me watch you and your brother today."

James walked over to where the two girls were standing, and looked in the closet. "What's up?" He asked.

"We were about to find a game to play," Lily replied. "What do you want to play, Marie?"

Marie shrugged her shoulders looking at James timidly. He smiled at her, making her blush, and walked over pulling down one of the games. "How about…" he quickly glanced at the one he'd chosen, "Candyland?"

Marie smiled, nodding her head quickly. James took the game over to the middle of the room, sitting down on the floor, the box in front of him. Marie sat down across from him, and Lily took her place in-between.

"So how old are you Marie?" James asked as he took the lid off the game.

"I'm eight and three-quarters," Marie said in a small voice, pulling the pieces from the box, and setting the board up.

"Wow, when's your birthday?" He asked her.

"September fifteenth," Marie replied.

"No way!" James exclaimed, "My birthday is September sixteenth. You're a day older than me!"

"No," Marie giggled handing James a game piece and then one to Lily. "You're a lot of years older than me."

"How do you know I'm a lot of years older than you?" James asked playfully.

Lily smiled as she watched James interact with Marie. He was absolutely perfect with children. She knew he'd make a great father someday.

"You look older," Marie explained. "You're her age," She added pointing to Lily.

James winked at Lily.

"Who goes first?" Lily asked.

"James first," Marie said blushing as she pointed at James. He smiled and picked up a card before moving his piece to the correct space on the board.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Is he asleep?" James asked Lily as she came down the stairs stretching her arms above her head. Matthew had woken up to be fed, and Lily had rushed upstairs to feed him. Now he was sound asleep once again.

"Yep," She replied taking a seat on the couch next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, and closing her eyes.

"I'm already tired," She said through a yawn. "And it's only nine." James moved his arm so it was wrapped around her, pulling her even closer to him. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her on the top of the head as he did.

Lily smiled as she wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning against his chest, and taking in a deep breath.

James's mind had wondered off when he felt something tugging against the sleeve of his shirt. He looked down to see the bright blue eyes of Marie looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked looking at him pleadingly. Lily sat up.

"It's getting late," She pointed out, glancing at the clock which now read nine o'five.

"Please, please, please?" Marie had moved in front of Lily, and was giving her the 'puppydog' look.

And of course Lily couldn't resist that… "Alright," She said laughing softly. "What do you want to watch?"

Marie hurried over to the case full of movies. She looked through them for a moment, then looked back at James, and Lily.

"You guys choose," She said running toward them, and tugging them up off the couch.

Lily and James walked with her over to the large display of movies.

"What would you like to watch, Lils?" James asked putting his hand on her lower back, making her breath catch in her throat. Anything James did to, or around, her these days had some effect, of the sort, on her.

"I dunno," She said fingering through the names. James reached a hand out, grabbing one.

"Do I have to make all the decisions?" He asked smiling at her. She nudged him in the stomach, and walked back to the couch. Marie had grabbed the movie from James, and put it in.

"So what are we watching?" Lily asked as James came and took his respective place on the couch at her side.

"I don't know," He said shrugging, "I just grabbed something."

Lily rolled her eyes at him, noticing Marie looking at the two of them.

"Come sit with us," She offered moving apart from James to make room for the young girl. Marie smiled broadly moving to the couch, and climbing up in-between Lily and James.

James moved his arm up onto the back of the couch, immediately running his fingers through Lily's hair. Marie leaned back so she was squished between James and Lily.

The movie ended up to be "The Little Mermaid", much to James's disappointment. He leaned his head back against the couch, turning to look at Lily, who took no notice of him. He grinned inwardly as he watched her. In his eyes, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Lily leaned forward, picking up her wand from the coffee table, and flicked the lights off with it, leaning back once again as she tossed her wand back to its resting place. She smiled softly as Marie leaned against her, Lily moving her arm so she could wrap it around her.

As the movie ended, James noticed Marie sound asleep against Lily's legs. Lily was gently stroking her back.

James stood up, careful not to wake Marie, and turned off the movie.

"I'll take her up to bed," He whispered to Lily, moving towards her, and gently lifting Marie's small body. Lily watched him go, and patiently waited for him to return.

She couldn't help but think of the last few days. It was all so surreal to her. Not but two days ago, she was yelling at James, and always mad at him…and now she couldn't stop wanting to be around him. She knew she had liked James before, but now that she was actually _with_ him, and accepting that fact, she felt as if she couldn't live without him.

"She's in bed."

Lily jumped slightly at the voice, and turned to see James walking back toward the couch.

"Sorry," He said softly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," She dismissed through a large yawn.

"You need some rest," James commented reaching his hand up, and tucking the stray strands of hair behind her ears.

"You keep touching my hair," Lily said.

"That's because you have the most beautiful hair ever," James replied smiling at her as he started twisting her hair around his finger, playing with it.

"Are you kidding?" Lily laughed. "My hair is hideous! It's not even a normal color of red! It looks _orange_. And it's always so dry, and disgusting." She took some of her hair in her hand looking at it for a moment, then dropping it loosely.

James actually laughed at her. "You're funny Lily." He said moving closer to her. "Your hair is not _anything_ you just said. I can't seem to get enough of it," He moved his hand from her hair to her cheek, running his finger across her lips. "Or you…"

He leaned forward, stopping only a breaths distance away, looking her in the eyes. He wanted her to make the move. Lily made no complaints, and leaned forward, brushing her lips feather light to his, and pulling back just slightly. James moved his free hand onto her hip, stroking her gently with his thumb. He leaned in against pressing his lips once again to hers, and pulling away.

Lily moved her hands on either side of his face, and gently pulled him toward her, pressing her lips firmly to his this time. James reached behind her head pushing her closer to him, making her moan softly. Lily's hands run up behind his neck, and into his already messy hair. James responded by opening his mouth slightly, Lily following his lead, consuming them in, what they both thought to be, one of the most sensual kisses they had ever had.

Things were getting rather heated when Lily suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily. "We need to stop," She said breathily. James nodded his head, swallowing hard before resting his forehead against hers, both his hands still cupping her face gently.

"Sorry," He said softly. She smiled at him, giving him one last kiss, before turning onto her side, and resting her head in his lap. And with that, Lily fell asleep, James once again running his fingers through her vibrant red hair…

* * *

As always, please review!

.:meg:.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summer with the Marauders (Part II)**

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**Authors note:** Ah, it's been a while yeah? Well here's chapter 17...

I have a feeling you guys aren't gonna like me much after this...

_No review responses this time, I'll double up on them next chapter!_

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains some language, and mild violence! ****

* * *

**

"Prongs?" James looked up from his resting place on the couch to see Sirius turn the corning staring at what looked like a yellow rubber duck. "Why was there a rubber duck sitting on my bed?"

"Marie gave it to me," James replied returning his attention back to the television.

"Marie?" Sirius questioned.

"The girl me and Lily babysat the other day," James replied.

"Oh right. How'd that go?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Great," James replied not looking at him.

"How great?" Sirius pressed moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Padfoot," James laughed, clicking the television off, and standing. "We were babysitting… Not snogging each other senseless like you and Madison do."

Sirius smiled at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Speaking of said person… I haven't seen her in a few days."

"Invite them over," James suggested walking over to the stairs. He was just about to turn up them when something caught his attention outside the door. He smiled as he recognized the red head standing there.

He quickly walked to the door opening it. Lily, hand still raised about to knock, jumped in surprise.

"Hey," James said moving so she could come in.

"Hey," She replied walking in. James closed the door behind her before turning and giving her a quick kiss.

"This is so weird," came a voice from behind them.

"What?" James asked turning to find Sirius chewing a cupcake, and staring at them.

"You two," Sirius replied through a mouthful of food. "I'm still not used to you guys _touching_ each other… let alone kissing each other." He shrugged his shoulders, looking at the cupcake sitting in his hand before shoving the remaining part of it into his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Lily said watching him disgustedly.

Sirius simply smiled at her, walking toward her. "You want some Lilykins?" He asked moving quickly toward her opening his mouth.

Lily turned her head away, making gagging noises, which resulted in Sirius laughing. And choking…

James started patting Sirius on the back, which only seemed to make matters worse as Sirius started coughing nonstop. Lily couldn't help but laugh at him. His coughing slowly died down, and she walked up to him with a smug look across her face.

"That's what you get for being gross," She said tapping him on the chest and taking James's hand securely in hers, and leading him away.

"I have a feeling you might be the ones getting gross in a second!" Lily heard Sirius yelling from the other room.

"Shove it!" James replied over his shoulder. He could hear Sirius laughing as he tramped up the stairs. "Prat," James added under his breath so only Lily would hear. She laughed as she turned to look at him.

"I agree," She said moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Where's the rest of your friends?" James asked. "You guys are always together."

"They're over at my house. Kelsey's out with Greg again, and Kay's giving Madison a makeover. She's dying her hair and everything." Lily explained.

"So why'd you leave them?" James asked, a knowing look on his handsome face.

"Oh, I dunno," Lily sighed. "I guess I was just missing a certain person with messy black hair, and stunning hazel eyes."

"So you're seeing someone else?" James asked jokingly.

"Maybe," Lily replied, smiling as she noticed they had moved much closer to each other.

"I don't think I like that," James replied, looking at her with puppy eyes, and pouting.

Lily laughed softly as she tilted her head up closer to his. "Don't worry," She whispered, her lips brushing against his softly. "You don't have any competition."

James smiled against her lips, pressing his firmly to hers. His hands moved around to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. Lily moaned softly into his mouth as she felt his tongue nudge against hers.

"Guys, could you please not make out in my kitchen?"

Lily and James broke apart quickly to find Remus staring at them, a smile fixed on his face.

James groaned resting his forehead against Lily's shoulder, and kissing the base of her neck. "There's no privacy in this house," He whispered into her ear seconds later.

"Let's go to your room," Lily suggested as James lifted his head from her shoulder. He smiled at her, taking hold of her hand, and walking with her toward the stairs.

Remus watched them go, smiling to himself. "Don't get too comfortable; Kay and Mad are coming over soon to go swimming!" He yelled to them as they disappeared around the corner.

Lily and James walked into his room, James closing the door behind them. Lily took a seat on his bed, as he moved toward his closet.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as he began rummaging through one of the drawers.

"Finding my swimsuit," came James's muffled reply.

"I need to go get mine still," Lily replied.

James emerged from the closet holding his swim trunks, and a white t-shirt.

"Just call Kay and Mad and tell them to bring it," He said pulling his shirt up over his head. Lily felt her breath catch in her throat. All the years of Quidditch training had done James Potter good. _Really_ good.

He grabbed the white shirt he had taken out, and pulled it on. Lily averted her eyes as she realized she had been staring. James walked over taking a seat next to her on his bed.

"You ok?" He asked as he noticed her slightly flushed face.

"Yeah," She replied turning to look at him.

"Come here," James said moving to he was sitting up against the back of his bed. He motioned for Lily to come over to him.

Lily moved toward him, turning around, and sitting between his legs; her back leaning against his chest. James wrapped his arms securely around her, his head resting gently on her shoulder. They sat in silence, just enjoying each others company…

Remus set down his glass of water, walking toward the door as he heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello, love," He said smiling leaning down and giving Kay a quick kiss.

"Hey," She replied. Madison came in behind her, carrying something in her hands. "You alright?" Kay added, noticing Remus looking a little pale.

"I just… haven't been feeling to well," He explained.

"Where's Lily?" Mad asked Remus, "I figured she wouldn't have thought to bring her swimsuit," She added holding up the swimsuit in her hand.

"Upstairs in James's room," Remus replied.

"Hopefully I won't be interrupting anything…" She said heading up the stairs and toward James's room. The door was closed, so she reached her hand up knocking twice.

"Come in," Came Lily's voice from behind the door.

Madison opened the door to find them both sitting on James's bed, backs resting against the wall, and their legs covered by his large blue bedspread. They were both laughing hysterically at something, and Lily was leaning on James for support.

"What are you two laughing at?" Madison asked walking toward them. "I have your swimsuit Lils," She added. "I figured you'd have forgotten it."

"Thanks," Lily managed through a fit of laughter.

"James, what have you done to my best friend?" Mad asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nothing," James laughed. "We were just talking about school."

Mad looked at them as if they were crazy. "Right," She tossed Lily her swimsuit, "Because school is just so hilarious?"

"No, but all the times Lily and I fought and yelled, and played pranks on each other was," James said trying to stop laughing.

Madison couldn't help but smile. It was true. The two people in front of her didn't exactly have the best relationship while they were in school the past six years. Ok, that was an understatement… Lily basically hated him when they were in school.

"Excuse you!" Lily said hitting him on the arm lightly, "I never played pranks on you! You played pranks on _me_!"

James flashed her that smile that only he could pull off, and Lily couldn't help but move toward him and kiss him on the cheek.

"But it was so much fun Lils," James said running his fingers through her hair, a habit he had these days.

"Not to me," Lily replied shaking her head as she leaned back against him.

"Sorry, love," He whispered softly into her ear making her shiver.

"Well, you two get dressed, I wanna get swimming!" Madison said as she exited through the door, closing it behind her.

Lily had finally stopped laughing, and wrapped her arms around James's waist.

"I vote stay here," She said into his shirt, breathing in his scent. James ran his fingers over her back, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I think we should go down," He said after a short pause.

Lily shifted slightly in his arms so she could look up at him. "Why?"

"So we can see our friends," He replied smiling down at her. Lily sat up.

"We've seen them all summer," She pointed out, "Don't you want to just have some alone time?"

James laughed, nuzzling his face into her neck, "You have no idea." He kissed her on the jaw softly, pulling away, as she looked up at him. "Just not right now. I need to talk to Remus about something, and it really can't wait."

Lily frowned. What did he need to talk to Remus about that she couldn't know?

"Come on, love," James said standing, and holding his hand out to her, which she reluctantly took. She grabbed her swimsuit, and he steered her toward the bathroom.

"You can change in the bathroom," He said opening the door for her, "There's some beach towels in the cabinet below the sink. Could you grab one for me too when you come out?"

Lily nodded her head before closing the door. She quickly changed into her swimsuit, then grabbed two towels from under the sink, all the while wondering what James needed to talk to Remus about. As she opened the door once again, she saw James tossing his shirt into a dirty clothes bin. He turned at the sound of the door opening, and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded her head once again, making no audible reply, and headed toward the door, towel wrapped around her body. She was just about to pull it open, when she felt something on her arm, pulling her back.

"I didn't mean to make you angry with me," James said softly, pulling her closer to him.

"Why can't I know what you need to talk to Remus about?" Lily blurted out before she could stop herself. She didn't mean to be so forward about it. She knew that he didn't have to tell her every little thing that he was thinking, and was relieved when James simply smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"You'll find out soon, love," He said pulling away, and looking down at her. She kept her gaze toward the floor.

James tipped her chin up so he could see her. "No hard feelings?"

Lily smiled despite her mood, and nodded. "No hard feelings."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Hey Moony," James called getting his friends attention, "I need to talk to you for a second."

Remus stood from the chair he was currently sitting in by the pool, and followed James inside.

"I wonder what's up with James?" Kelsey asked from next to Greg. He had his arm wrapped leisurely around her shoulder. Madison and Sirius were in the pool with Lily.

"I don't know," Kay said glancing over at Lily, who hadn't seemed to notice James's disappearance. "Maybe something's up with Lily and James."

"I doubt it," Greg said. "One of them would have mentioned something, don't you think?"

"True," Kelsey said. "Let's go spy!"

Kay let out a snort of laughter. "Spy on Remus and James? They'd know we were there within seconds!"

"Damn."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What's up James?" Remus asked as they stepped into the kitchen, the pool visible through the many glass windows.

"How are you feeling?" James asked looking at his friend caringly. Tonight was the full moon, and James knew, as he should from all the times he had helped him, that the day before could be especially tough.

"I'm doing alright," Remus replied tiredly. "I told Kay about me being a werewolf. Luckily she took it rather well." He explained.

"I'm glad you found the courage. That must have been hard." James said smiling at Remus.

"So what did you call me over for?" Remus asked James.

"I need some help with something," James said nervously. Remus picked up on this, and suddenly became worried.

"Everything's going alright with Lily?" He asked.

"Yeah," James said looking up at him, "Everything's going great with her," He paused. "But she's the reason I need to talk to you. I want to plan something special for her."

"Ok," Remus said, feeling somewhat relieved. "Like what?"

"That's where you come in. I have no idea what to do. You got any ideas?" James asked running his hand through his hair quickly.

"Well what does she like?" Remus asked leaning up against he counter.

James looked out the window. He watched as Lily talked to Mad and Sirius in the pool.

"She loves stars," James said, still watching Lily. "I was thinking of like a dinner at night or something."

Remus smiled as he looked at James. _He's really fallen for her hard_, he thought to himself.

"What's wrong with doing that?" Remus asked.

"You don't think it's stupid?" James questioned, finally taking his attention away from Lily.

"Of course not. It sounds like something Lily would love," Remus replied patting James on the back encouragingly.

"Thanks mate," James replied. "This is why I didn't want to bother Sirius with the question. He'd probably start laughing at me," James added smiling sheepishly.

Remus agreed, and they fell into silence, both staring outside at the pool area.

James watched Lily being chased by Kelsey around the hot tub. She squealed as she was pushed into the pool, Kelsey following after her. James couldn't help from smiling as he saw her come up from under the water trying to splash Kelsey as much as she could.

And then James said it. So softly that Remus was almost positive he had heard him wrong.

"I love her, Remus."

James looked away from Remus, feeling his face grow warm. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with girls. He was the one who would get what he could from one, then leave her for the next beauty that crossed his path. That's what James Potter _did_.

He could hear Remus moving so he was now standing next to him. "I know you do," Remus replied watching Lily as well. "You just need to let _her_ know." He added smiling at James and walking toward the door to head outside.

"Yeah," James said to no one, "But I can't."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Everyone had dried off from swimming and were now sitting in the comfort of Remus's living room.

"What are we doing tonight?" Madison asked looking at Sirius excitedly. He gave a half smile, and glanced at the other Marauders.

"Well," He ran his hand against he back of his neck, "I can't do anything tonight, babe."

Madison looked at him confused. "Why not?"

"We were going to have a…" He paused trying to think of something to cover up for what they would _actually_ be doing. The Marauders weren't about to leave they're friend to transform all by himself.

"Marauder's night," James covered for him.

"oh," was all Madison could bring herself to say.

"Well in that case,I think we should go out for a girls night tonight!" Lily suggested.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Lily, Kay, Madison, and Kelsey laughed as they exited the Italian restaurant they had eaten dinner at. It was already dark outside, and they were currently on their way back to the alleyway they had come from to apparate back to Lily's house.

But as they rounded the corner, sounds of yelling and cursing reached the girls ears, and they all stopped when they saw the scene going on before them.

"You trying to mess with me again!"

Kay watched as a man shoved another man back, making him slam against a wall.

"Screw off, Drake," the man against the wall retorted.

"Oooh, I'm really scared, Matt," He punched him in the stomach. "You shithead."

Kay glanced at the other girls. They were watching with wide eyes, and started to walk to the other way.

"Guys where are you going!" Kay yelled to them. "We have to help!"

"What are _we_ going to do?" Mad threw back, watching the scene unfold from behind Kay. "They could rip you to pieces!"

"I don't care!" Kay said in reply. "Someone has to stop this before it gets completely out of hand!"

She determinedly headed toward the fighting men. She immediately began getting anxious stares from people passing by, and from those standing around ready for an all-out fight to begin.

"Drake you're overreacting!" Matt yelled as Drake moved toward him again, ready to hit him.

"Like hell I am!" Drake replied shoving his fist forward. Matt luckily ducked, and Drake's hand slammed against he brick wall behind Matt's head. He cried out in pain, and clutched his hand as a large bruise appeared, a small drip of blood falling from the wound.

Kay walked toward them, head held high. "Guys!" She yelled only vaguely getting the two men's attention.

"Back off lady," Drake said loudly at her, not bothering taking his eyes from Matt, who was staggering up from the ground where he had lunged to when he ducked away from Drake's oncoming blow.

"If you guys don't stop, I'm calling the police," Kay said loudly, gaining the attention of both Drake and Matt.

"You think that'll help you out!" Drake said completely turning from Matt, and walking toward Kay. She stepped back slightly, feeling suddenly extremely vulnerable. Why had she put herself in this situation again?

Lily, Madison, and Kelsey watched helplessly as Drake moved closer to Kay.

"Get your wands ready," Lily whispered to the other three.

"We can't use magic!" Madison whispered urgently. "There's muggles everywhere!"

"I don't care, Kay's in trouble," Lily replied beginning to move toward Drake.

"Come on Kay," Lily said from beside Kay, holding onto her arm, and beginning to pull her away. Kay seemed to snap to her senses because she yanked her arm away from Lily.

"I'm not going to just leave and let this baboon beat up another man!" Kay said looking at Lily angrily.

"Who are you calling a baboon!" Came Drake's enraged voice.

"Oh, gee, I wonder!" Kay replied sarcastically. Matt, who had until now been watching the two fight, started moving toward Drake from behind.

"You're pretty cocky for such a small little girl," Drake replied now within inches of Kay. Kay winced as his breath met her face.

"Ever heard of a breath mint?" She asked swatting her hand in front of her face as if at an imaginary fly.

"Stay out of other people's business," Drake threw back.

Just then, Matt decided to have a go at Drake, slamming his fist into the back of Drake's head. Drake stumbled forward, knocking Kay back against the wall, and pinning her beneath his weight. He seemed to gain balance quickly though, and turned toward Matt, yelling out in rage as he did.

Matt had moved toward him, Drake pushed off against Kay, making her lose her breath momentarily. Matt and Drake swirled in a circle, switching their positions, so now Matt was close to Kay instead of Drake.

Lily and the others watched horrorstruck as something silver and sharp flashed in Drake's hand. He had a pocketknife, and was slashing at Matt, who was continuously moving around, closer and closer to the wall where Kay was still standing, trying to regain her normal breathing.

Matt cried out as the silver blade made contact with his left arm, leaving a deep wound. Drake then pulled the knife high, and made to make his final stab at his victim. Only his prey was too smart… He had moved to the side just as the knife came down, missing his head by mere inches, and instead making contact with someone else entirely…

Lily screamed in horror as she watched Kay's eyes grow wide in shock. She ran to Kay, who was now clutching her stomach.

"Kay!" She yelled trying to keep her from falling to the ground. "Oh God…" She said over and over as she held Kay's body, which was slowly sinking, with Lily beneath her, to the ground…

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well? I'm prepared for some mad reviews, heh. but, please,_ do _review! even if its to tell me you absolutely hate me for what i did :)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summer with the Marauders (Part II)**

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**Authors note:**

**TO EVERYONE!**

_**In response to a few reviews i've gotten... The point of view has switched from kay's POV to a GENERAL pov... meaning Kay doesn't have to be there because it's not from her perspective anymore.**_ I think the reason some people were confused was because the chapter with the Authors Note about the changewas deleted from the site (for some reason...), and people may have not seen it. Well now I have officially put up a new note, so hopefully that will clear everything up:)

School just started, and I've somehow managed to recieve quite a few reports, projects, and papers to do... hence i haven't had time to write! sorry as usual.. but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! **:D**

**Reviews:**

**kez192-** hello! thank you so much for the review (and YES it DOES matter!) as for your question about greg... he is a muggle. thanks for the review, and please keep giving them:)

**dreamerandwriter-** ha, i must say that your review made me laugh. quite a bit too. I've gotten so many "you're evil" reviews, but I think yours tops them all! thanks for reviewing:)

**silvertiger12- _from ch. 16_**- i know exactly what you mean! i have to say that i am madly in love with James and Sirius... people think i'm crazy, but they're just so cute:P

* * *

There were people in the background screaming as Lily supported Kay's weight in her arms. Drake and Matt had hastily fled the scene, forcefully telling people to get out of the way. But Lily didn't hear anything. All she was able to think of was that Kay had been stabbed. That Kay could easily die if she didn't do something fast… 

Madison and Kelsey were soon at Lily's side, helping her hold Kay still. She had begun to shiver slightly.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's," Madison said, "It's only a couple blocks from here."

"Go get a Mediwitch," Kelsey said to her urgently. Kelsey was planning on becoming a Healer when she grew up, and was fairly well educated in how to treat injuries. But nothing had come across her path that called for this much medical attention.

"It's going to be ok," Lily said looking into Kay's pale eyes trying to convince herself what she had said was true. Kay was shivering uncontrollably now.

"Take this," Kelsey said removing the jacket tied around her waist. "Wad some up for the wound, and tie the rest around her stomach securely. She can't lose anymore blood."

Lily did as she was told, and glanced at Kelsey as she pulled out her wand.

"Try and block the view of the crowd," Kelsey said quietly. Lily moved so that no one could see exactly what Kelsey was doing.

"Immendo," Kelsey whispered pointing her wand at Kay's stomach. "That should help the bleeding for now. But we need to get her out of here."

"Excuse me!"

Kelsey turned at the sound of a voice behind her, yelling for the crowd to part. She saw a woman dressed in a white medical shirt, adorned with the St. Mungo's logo, hurrying toward her. She immediately knelt to the ground.

She immediately began to perform spells to Kay's wounds, Lily making sure to block any muggles from seeing. They didn't have time to perform memory charms on everybody here…

"We must get her to the hospital immediately," The Mediwitch instructed.

------

Once inside St. Mungo's, Kay was immediately rushed toward the emergency treatment level. Her condition had only worsened since they had left the streets of downtown London.

Her body shook violently as they finally brought her to one of the rooms. Lily, who had until now only been worrying about getting Kay to the hospital, finally felt her emotions kick into gear as she looked at Kay's body, white, and shaking. Tears filled her eyes, and within a matter of seconds were falling carelessly down her cheeks.

"Ladies, you're going to need to go and wait in the waiting area," Said one of the male healers, ushering them out the doors, which crudely shut behind the trio.

"This isn't happening," Madison said over and over, finally having reached the waiting room, and taking a seat in a vacant chair.

Thirty minutes passed, and no one spoke to one another. No word came out from the room Kay was in. No word went in. They were officially in the dark.

"Should someone go and get Remus, James, and Sirius?" Kelsey asked feeling lightheaded.

"I will," Lily replied standing, and immediately feeling as if she were going to throw up. Nonetheless, she determinedly headed toward the apparating locations, and quickly apparated to Remus's house.

It was dark, and quiet. "Hello!" She called hurrying through the downstairs.

No reply.

She quickly went up the stairs and checked all the rooms. No one was home…

------

"Pardon, you two are friends of Ms. Sanders?"

Madison, and Kelsey literally leapt from their seats as a healer came through the doors addressing them.

"Yes, ma'am," Madison replied hurriedly. The healer flipped through a couple pages on her clipboard, running a finger along some choice lines.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kelsey asked becoming very impatient. The healer looked up at her sympathetically.

"We aren't sure," She replied finally turning her complete attention to the two young ladies standing in front of her. "Because of her severe loss of blood in such a short amount of time, she has fallen into a sort of coma. We have healed the outer wounds, but the internal organs have been damaged beyond our capability to heal."

"You're _witches_!" Madison yelled furiously. "There has to be some sort of spell to heal her!"

"Please miss," The healer said remaining calm, this obviously not being the first time someone had yelled at her for that exact same reason. "There may be spells, but sometimes to perform them on a patient who has been severely injured will only put his or her life in _more_ danger. It is too risky."

Madison rubbed her hand against her forehead, sitting back into her chair.

"Is she expected to," Kelsey paused for a short moment, "to live?" The healer once again sent a sympathized look toward both people in front of her.

"At the moment," She said taking a deep breath, "It's not looking too likely."

------

"James Potter where the bloody hell are you guys?" Lily asked out loud searching the back and front yards. She let out a sigh of frustration looking up at the full moon above her. Something seemed to click in her brain.

"_Shit_!" She said loudly smacking herself on the forehead.

------

Mrs. Elizabeth Sanders woke abruptly to the sound of the telephone ringing. _Who would be calling at this hour?_ She sleepily reached for the phone next to her bed, and answered, "Hello?"

And as the healer on the other end continued to talk, the phone became loose in her grip, and fell to the floor…

------

"Where are they?" Kelsey asked when Lily showed up alone.

"They," She paused, she couldn't let them know about Remus's condition, no matter what the situation was, "They weren't home. I left a note" She took a seat next to Madison who had her head in her hands. "Have they said anything about her yet?"

"They think she's gone into some kind of coma," Kelsey explained. "And they don't have a way to completely heal her injuries. Except for her external ones."

Lily's face paled. "She's going to be ok, isn't she?"

"They don't know."

"How can they not know?" Lily asked becoming outraged. This was her best friend whose life was on the line now.

"They can't know everything Lily," Kelsey replied.

"Well they should!" Lily retorted.

"Where is she?"

All three girls turned at the new voice.

"Mrs. Sanders!" Madison said standing.

"Where's Kay?" Mrs. Sanders replied, eyes bloodshot, and teary. Mr. Sanders stood next to her, his hand placed soothingly on her shoulder.

"They won't let us see her," Kelsey explained.

"She's our daughter!" Mr. Sanders said looking around for someone who could give them admittance. As if answering his pleading gaze a healer came through the door.

"Are you Kay Sanders' parents?" She asked gravely.

"Yes," They both replied instantaneously. "Where is she? Can we see her?" Mrs. Sanders pleaded.

"She's in a healing room, and yes you may," The healer said, "But I need to go over some things with you first."

They sat down in the vacant chairs littering the waiting room. The healer basically told them everything they had told Kelsey, although she went a little more in depth on what procedures they had taken to heal her.

"We aren't sure when she'll wake up," She healer explained, "It is odd that she has even fallen into a coma from this sort of incident. The only explanation we can concur is that the quick loss of blood has slowed her brain activity, resulting in her body going into an automatic shutdown. Her wounds have been healed, although the internal organs will have to heal in their own time. How long exactly that may take, at the moment, we aren't able to tell."

Tears were streaming from Mrs. Sanders eyes, her husband holding her hand tightly.

"Now, since you are her parents you have the final word on who has permission to come and visit her," The healer said in closing.

"All these girls have our permission," Mrs. Sanders replied instantly standing, ready to go to see her daughter.

Minutes later they were being led back through the hallway toward the healing rooms. The healer stopped in front of the third door down, and placed her medical charts into the holder next to the door before opening it and admitting them inside.

Mr. and Mrs. Sanders were first to enter, then Kelsey, Mad, and lastly Lily.

As Lily walked closer to the bed she felt her stomach tighten uncomfortably, and her eyes slowly watering. She looked at the pale person in front of her. Kay looked almost unrecognizable. She was so pale.

Her eyes were closed, and her shirt bunched up to just above her stomach, where bandages were wrapped around her.

Her breathing was slow and steady. But Lily looked on, as if waiting for the moment she would stop all together…

------

Remus opened his eyes slowly as light filtered in through his partially open curtains. He moaned as he felt his muscles tightening uncomfortably. Last night had been one of the worst transformations he had ever had. He rolled over rubbing his eyes, and sitting up on the edge of his bed.

Something wasn't right. A feeling inside him was telling him something was out of place. He glanced over at the clock. 8:30.

He stood up and went downstairs, heading toward the kitchen to get something to drink. As he reached the refrigerator he noticed a piece of paper sitting on the counter, and walked over to it picking it up. He felt his breathing begin to shallow as he read the scribbled handwriting.

_Kay's hurt badly. Get to St. Mungo's._

Lily 

He quickly set his glass down and ran up the stairs to James's room shaking him awake.

"Wassamatter?" James mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Get your arse out of bed. Kay's in St. Mungo's!" Remus almost yelled in his anxiety. He then headed to Sirius's room waking him up in the same manner. Within a few minutes they had all gotten hastily dressed, and apparated to the hospital.

------

"Kay Sanders?" Remus asked out of breath as he approached the front counter at St. Mungo's.

The assistant checked her roster, "Level eight, Healing Room nineteen," She replied.

Remus was already on his way to the elevator.

"But I don't think you are aloud to see her sir!" He heard the assistant yell from a distance. He brushed her comment aside, his thoughts now completely on getting to Kay and making sure she was alright.

"She _is_ alright," He said aloud in an attempt to assure himself.

"Hold up there mate!" Sirius yelled as he and James just made it into the lift before the doors closed behind them.

They finally reached the level eight, and headed toward the doors that lead to the healing rooms. Just as Remus was about to walk through he heard someone call out to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come back here unless you have permission," The mediwizard said moving in front of the trio.

"I _have_ to get in!" Remus replied outraged.

"Who is it that you are trying to see?" The wizard asked lifting up his roster.

"Kay Sanders," Remus replied becoming thoroughly annoyed.

The wizard scrolled his finger along the list of names before finally stopping near the bottom. "I'm afraid her parents have only given permission to three girls. I'm sorry but I can't let you in." He said returning the list to his side.

Remus stared in disbelief. "You are going to let me through," He said trying to remain calm.

"I can't do that, sir. Only family members, and authorized personnel are allowed to see patients. It's a Ministry Law to help protect personal privacy."

"And I don't give a shit about what the Ministry has to say at the moment," Remus said threateningly. "That's my girlfriend who's hurt, and I'd like to know if she's alright. Is that really too much to bloody ask?" He had moved toward the wizard in front of him, who took a step back.

"Remus…" James placed his hand on his friends shoulder trying not to make him even more angry. Remus backed away slowly his eyes dropping in defeat.

James led him over to a chair, which Remus kicked out of frustration. He threw himself into the chair, leaning over and resting his head against his hands. He vaguely heard a door open, but didn't lift his head.

"Lily!" James said standing from his seat, and rushing over to her.

"James Potter where have you been!" She asked tears building in her eyes.

"Where's Kay?" Remus asked, having gotten up from his seat, and was now standing next to the couple.

Lily gazed at Remus sympathetically for a moment before responding. "I'll take you to her." She said softly.

"They're with us," Lily explained to the mediwizard when he tried to stop them once again. He simply nodded his head, and moved aside. Remus hurried alongside Lily as they made way down the hallway.

"What happened?" Remus asked as they went.

"She was stabbed," Lily explained, "She hasn't woken up since it happened."

Remus looked at her worriedly, "How long ago was that?"

"Last night, around eleven or so," Lily replied.

Remus felt his heart drop even more as he realized he hadn't been there for her. "She's going to be alright isn't she?"

Lily hesitated just enough for Remus to comprehend she wasn't sure, "Tell me she's going to be alright." Remus said closing his eyes, feeling them begin to water.

"I don't know Remus," Lily sobbed out. Within a second James was pulling her into a hug, as she held onto him tightly.

They were stopped in front of a door, and Remus only had to look at the clipboard outside to see the name 'Sanders' written next to the patient's name. He put his hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly, and pushing it open.

He could see Kay's form lying on the bed across the room. He walked slowly toward her, letting himself take everything in. Madison, and Kelsey were sitting in two chairs on the opposite side of the bed, while Mr. and Mrs. Sanders were seated on the side closest to him.

No one spoke as Remus approached her bed, kneeling down beside her, and taking her hand in his. He slowly brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Don't leave me," He whispered softly, reaching his free hand up to move the hair from her eyes.

------

James looked at Remus as he tried to keep his eyes open. Everyone else had gone to get some sleep leaving Remus, Lily, and himself at the hospital. James glanced up at the clock. 1:40 AM. It was late, and he could tell by the way Remus kept yawning that he needed some sleep.

"I'm going to head back home," Lily whispered to James.

"Wait for me outside," James replied watching as Lily walked out the door.

"You should get some rest," James said softly placing his hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus was sitting in one of the chairs his hand still entwined with Kay's. He hadn't said much the entire time they had been there. He continuously was watching Kay, waiting for the moment when she'd open her eyes again.

"I can't leave," Remus replied squeezing Kay's hand gently. James removed his hand slowly in defeat. He knew Remus wasn't about to leave her. And there wasn't anyway he could make him.

"Lily and I are going to head home," He said watching his friend closely. Remus didn't reply, and James slowly walked toward the door, closing it behind him softly.

Remus looked at Kay's pale face. Her eyes were closed, and the moonlight filtering in through the window made her, in his opinion, look even more beautiful. He moved to her bed, sitting on the edge, and running his hand through her hair gently.

"Please wake up," He whispered. Kay remained motionless. Tears slowly began to fall down his cheeks as he lost control. He hadn't been able to fully let his emotions get to him since he had found out about the accident, but now that everyone had left he couldn't help it.

He laid down on the bed next to Kay, kissing her forehead, and resting his hand on top of her stomach, just above her wound. His eyes closed of their own accord, and he fell into a deep sleep…

------

James walked out the front doors of St. Mungo's spotting Lily standing next to a street lamp. He made his way toward her, and felt his heart ache as he noticed her tearstained face.

"How are you?" He asked softly taking her hands in his.

"I'm so scared James," Lily replied burying her face into his chest, his arms wrapping instantaneously around her. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me. And Remus…" She stopped talking as another wave of tears came on, "He looked so torn," She finally managed to say.

James took in everything Lily was saying. She was right. James, in all his years of knowing Remus, had never seen him this upset before. James rested his cheek against the top of Lily's head, his fingers running soothingly over her back. "Let's get you back home," He said after a few minutes. Lily lifted her head from him, smiling up at him through watery eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," She said wiping her eyes.

"Lils, don't be sorry," James said slightly taken aback, "I'm feeling the same as you are. Kay is one of my best friends too. I can't even imagine though what Remus is going through…" He said, his voice fading as he spoke. "I don't know what I would do if something like this happened to you." He added his eyes meeting hers.

Lily looked back at him, wanting nothing more to just tell him how she felt. That she wanted everything with him. That she loved him.

"I don't know what I'd do either James," She said finally, her eyes fixed on his.

James leaned in capturing her lips in a soft, and loving kiss that lasted only but a few a seconds. He slowly pulled away, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Lily, I…" James whispered, his face hovering close to hers.

"Yes James?" Lily asked when he didn't say anything else. Her heart was racing as she waited for him to say what she had been wanting to hear for days.

"We should get back," James said, mentally slapping himself. He had been so close to confessing how much he loved her, but as usual, he held himself back.

_How could she love you back? _His thoughts interrupted. _She doesn't._

Lily felt her heart drop. She had been so sure of what he was about to say to her. Maybe he really didn't love her like she loved him… And so, Lily told herself the only plausible thing she could think of.

_He doesn't._

_

* * *

_

**Please Review!**

**.:meg:.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summer with the Marauders (Part II)**

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**Authors note:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I have a very long, and nice chapter for you! And I think you guys will love me all the same after reading it :) haha. maybe not... i'll leave that up to you.

Well. Not much explanation besides homework and school. hopefully you are all those rare type of understanding people out there in the world, and will give me some slack. So without any further babbling from me...

Here's Chapter 19!

**Reviews:** I figured you guys would rather have the chapter up sooner than have me spend another hour responding to reviews... so no responses this time, sorry!

**

* * *

**

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked as Lily and James walked through the door to Lily's house.

"He's staying at the hospital tonight," James said following Lily and taking a seat on the couch, a small gap between them, their hands laced together. A stiff air had settled between the two.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Kelsey said leaning back in the armchair she occupied.

"This summer was supposed to be amazing," Sirius said, his hand resting on Madison's knee as she sat next to him on the couch. "It's as if everything's been flipped upside down on us." He added removing his hand, and wiping his face roughly.

"I think we need to all get some sleep," Madison said rubbing Sirius shoulder soothingly. "It's been a long day, and staying awake and worrying isn't helping anybody." There was a general consensus from around the group, Sirius and Madison being the first to stand and head upstairs.

"Petunia's room is open," Lily said to them, "She's staying at a friends house for the rest of the summer." Sirius nodded his head in response, and he and Mad headed upstairs.

Kelsey glanced between Lily and James, sensing something on both their minds, but decided it wasn't the best time to ask about it. She moved from her chair, giving both Lily and James a quick hug, before walking upstairs without saying a word.

Lily remained sitting on the sofa, her eyes focused out the window next to her. James stayed silent for a moment just watching her.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Not really," Lily shook her head, her eyes still focused away from James. He let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair, as he often did when he was nervous or confused.

"You should at least try and get some sleep," he offered, reaching out to take her hand in his, but changing his mind at the last minute.

"You go ahead. I'll be fine here," Lily replied finally turning her gaze from the window and looking at James. Her eyes were dark. Was she angry? They sat staring at each other for a few moments before James stood up, saying a soft goodnight to Lily, and disappearing upstairs.

Lily watched him go, and let out a sigh that had contained itself within her. Her mind raced over everything that had happened over the past weekend. But in the midst of all the fear and confusion from Kay's accident, her thoughts dwelled on her relationship with James. Did she _have_ a relationship with James? Something that night had changed between them, and Lily Evans was scared to find out what…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

James stopped halfway up the stairs, feeling the worst he had all day. How could everything go so horribly wrong? As he sat down on the steps he rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes, and willing his mind to forget everything. To give him a simple moments peace.

He leaned up against the wall, his body overwhelmed with fatigue, and his thoughts soon turned to Lily. And those same thoughts were then transformed into dreams…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Lily woke the next morning feeling as if she had gained absolutely no sleep. She sat up looking around the living room. It was still fairly dark outside, but the sun's light was creeping up just enough to send a soft glow into the room.

Knowing no one else would be awake at this hour, Lily stood from the couch, and headed toward the kitchen to fix herself a drink. Perhaps coffee. Something to get rid of her feeling of sleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to get any more rest than she already had, and settled for making a fresh pot of coffee.

What she didn't expect was to find someone already awake and sitting at the table with a coffee cup sitting in his hand.

"Remus?" Lily whispered flipping the lamp on that stood next to the door.

The figure at the table looked up suddenly, his eyes dark and tired. He gave off a ghost of a smile in response, and Lily could see the pain and effort from even this simple gesture.

"Morning Lils," He said in his best attempt to sound happy.

Lily held back a cringe at the use of her pet name. James called her Lils…

"How is she doing?" Lily asked, knowing her vague question would be understood.

"Better," He said softly, his finger now tracing the rim of his mug. "The doctors told me I had to leave. They are going to be running some tests, and told me to come back in a couple hours." Remus turned his gaze to Lily, worry and fear etched harshly in his once soft features. " I would have stayed, but I figured I might as well try and get some sleep."

A hollow laugh escaped his lips as he looked down at his coffee mug. "Luck doesn't seem to be on my side."

Lily immediately picked up on this double meaning. She knew he wasn't just talking about getting sleep.

"She's going to be alright Remus," She said finally, taking a seat next to him.

Remus remained quiet, his hands both resting on the outside of his cup. They fell into a comfortable silence, both understanding what the other intended for them to understand. Lily knew that Remus needed her. Remus knew that Lily was going to help him.

"What happened?" Remus asked quietly. It took a moment for Lily to comprehend what he was asking her, but it then hit her like a ton of rocks.

She shifted slightly in her seat, knowing this was going to be harder than she would ever have imagined. She had been so caught up in making sure Kay was alright, she hadn't even thought about having to retell the horrific occurrences of that night.

She cleared her throat, feeling as if someone had rubbed sandpaper along it. It went by in a blur, but she recounted everything that had happened that night. She ended with the arrival of Remus and the others at the hospital, and suppressed her feeling of surprise as she realized she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm going to find them," Remus said his grip on his cup turning his knuckles white.

Lily wiped her face quickly, and let out a small, "who?"

"The bastards who did this to her," Remus replied.

"You can't Remus," Lily tried to reason receiving a glare from Remus.

"I bloody well can," He threw back.

But Lily stood her ground. She knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything about what had happened. "I'm not trying to make you angry with me," She said. "I'm telling you that you can't because there's no way for you to do it. We don't know where they are, and even if we did," She looked Remus in the eye, "Kay wouldn't want you going and getting yourself hurt."

Remus seemed to soften slightly, and nodded his head in defeat. "I'm sorry Lils. I've been so out of it. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I feel like everything's tumbling down on me, and I can't do a single thing about it."

"You _can_ do something Remus," Lily replied. "You can be strong for Kay. You can stop feeling as if it's your fault. She doesn't want you to be feeling that way."

Lily glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. They had been there for well over an hour, seeing as it was now almost six thirty.

"How about I walk you upstairs, and you can at least get a few hours rest before we go back to the hospital?" She offered standing, and holding her hand out to Remus.

He smiled softly, taking hold of her hand, and they walked out of the kitchen together, heading toward the stairs.

Remus stopped as he noticed James looking fairly uncomfortable as he slept leaning against the wall on the stairs. Lily let go of his hand, and walked toward James, gently waking him up. He didn't seem to comprehend what was going on, but was awake enough to let Lily help him over to the couch so he could lie down properly.

Within seconds he was asleep once again, and Lily hesitated only a moment before leaning down and kissing his forehead, and returning to Remus. They walked up the stairs, and she opened the door to the guest room located next door to her room.

"Mad and Sirius are in my sister's room, and I'm guessing Kelsey's in my room, but you can have this one all to yourself." She smiled as she held the door open for him, letting him move to the bed.

"Thank you Lily," Remus said as his spirits seemed to lift, even if it was only slightly. He moved toward her giving her a quick hug for emphasis, and turned to go lay down.

Lily closed the door behind her softly, and headed back downstairs. She made her way toward the kitchen, but stopped as she found herself approaching a sleeping James.

He looked so peaceful.

Lily knelt down beside him, brushing his hair back with her fingers lightly. She stayed there watching him for a few minutes before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You know," James opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at her, "it's not nice to stare."

Lily smiled, knowing James was trying to lighten the mood despite its dark aspects.

"I thought you were sleeping," She replied softly, not bothering to stop running her fingers through his hair.

"That feels nice," James said closing his eyes and taking in the feeling of her touch. Lily smiled softly, letting her hand linger close to his neck.

James took the opportunity to take hold of her hand and kiss her palm gently, before tugging her toward him. "Come lay with me," he said quietly, his eyes still closed.

Lily knew she couldn't refuse, and crawled onto the couch next to James; his back pressed against the cushion, and her body lying close to his as they both faced each other.

Lily rested her forehead against his letting out a long, steady breath as her eyes closed. She didn't open them until she felt James wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

James smiled slightly, letting out a soft laugh. Lily looked up at his now open eyes, and asked what he was laughing at.

"It's just ironic," James explained his face resting only a couple inches from hers, "that the last time we were laying together on a couch it was because of a dare."

Lily smiled as well, remembering their little dare they had to go through with. "If I recall correctly," Lily stated, "the last time we were laying on a couch together was when we were babysitting."

James grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling. "And a great memory that was," he said earning himself a small hit on the chest from Lily. Her hand remained where it landed due to her lack of energy. "Nonetheless," James continued, "I never would have thought that you'd actually be with me like this."

Lily's smile faltered, and she seemed to sense that same strange feeling creeping up inside her. "I'm sorry I made your life so horrible James."

James looked at her seriously. "You didn't, love."

Lily fought to keep down the blush that she knew was coming. The look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth. Something about that look made her heart melt willingly inside her, yet at the same time she wanted to slap herself for being so blindly in love with him…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Remus walked into the hospital room, carrying a bouquet of yellow daisies. It had been an exhausting seven days since the accident, and on every morning visit he would bring a fresh bundle of flowers to replace the ones from the day before.

He approached Kay's bed, watching her steady breathing. The healers had performed tests to determine the intensity of her coma, and had found that she was on the edge of consciousness, and could most likely hear everything that was going on, but not be able to respond to it.

This news lifted Remus' spirits tremendously, and he spent any moment he could find talking to Kay and letting her know he missed her and needed her back with him.

"Good morning, love," Remus said softly.

It was the only way he knew to help her…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Kay's eyes flittered open. She didn't know where she was, and had no idea of what was going on.

As her eyes focused on the setting around her, she realized she was in a vast field, full of bright yellow daisies. She stood up, brushing off the white sundress she was wearing, and looked out across the sea of flowers that rippled like waves in the wind.

She was alone; no form of life could be seen from any direction. She began to walk through the flowers, searching for… Well, she didn't really _know_ what she was searching for. Perhaps somewhere to go; to find someone who knew where she was?

As she walked, the wind carried the soft scent of the daisies to her, and she breathed in the freshness of the air. She closed her eyes smiling at the feeling of freeness. But she was disturbed from her thoughts.

Of in the distance, very faintly, she heard someone speaking. It sounded as if a voice was being carried on the air. She knew that voice… but from where?

As she walked further along the voice became louder, and clearer.

_"I miss you, love."_

She stopped walking, her brow furrowed. Who was speaking? She knew she had heard the voice from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place it.

She felt a shiver go up her spine, and turned around quickly. There, not but fifty feet from her stood a small cottage. She was positive it hadn't been there before, but headed toward it in an attempt to find some help.

The voice seemed to fade away in the distance as she approached the front door of the small house. She tapped on the door loudly.

There was silence. Then the sound of a knob turning, and the door opened to reveal a short, elderly woman looking up at Kay through large, round spectacles, which seemed to magnify her eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd decide to finally drop by!" The woman said smiling warmly at Kay. "Come in, come in."

The woman stepped aside, and Kay moved inside, the door closing behind her.

"I've been watching you from my window all morning," The elderly woman said cheerfully, reaching for a tea kettle, and pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Kay.

"Thank you," Kay said taking the teacup. She watched the lady as she scrambled about the small room, tidying up blankets on the chairs, and wiping off the large wooden table that sat in the center of the room.

"Forgive me for sounding rude," Kay said, "But… who are you?"

The woman laughed, pouring herself a cup of tea as well.

"I'm Miss Demel," she explained, "But my friends call me Daisy."

"There are other people here?" Kay asked.

"Oh, yes. They come and they go, of course, but when they're here it's quite nice getting to visit, and hear their stories."

Kay couldn't quite figure out what to make of what the old woman had just said so she settled for asking the next thing on her mind.

"Where exactly _is_ here?"

Daisy watched her for a moment, before setting down her teacup. "My dear, have you not realized where you are?"

Kay shook her head.

"We're in your mind!" Daisy exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kay stared at the woman, completely flabbergasted. "Pardon?"

"Your mind, child," Daisy restated. "This is the place where people go when they are disconnected from the outside world."

"What do you mean, disconnected?" Kay asked starting to panic. Was this some kind of joke?

"Oh dear. I can see this is going to be harder than I thought," Daisy said walking toward one of the squishy armchairs, and beckoning Kay to follow. "As it always is with the younger ones," She let out a sigh, "You are in a place where you aren't in sync with the real world. In a sense you aren't even _in_ a world. You are in your own imagination."

Kay tried to take in everything she was hearing, but it was all extremely absurd.

"So… what, am I dead or something?" Kay only hoped she was guessing wrong. How could she have died?

"Of course you aren't dead! You're _disconnected_."

"Yes, but what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, it's different for every person. Some come because they are deep in thought. Some because they are in a dream. And some, such as yourself, because you are on the brink of consciousness."

"I'm in a coma?" Kay asked, her eyes widening.

"If you want to put it in those terms then… yes," Daisy replied.

"Why would I be in a coma?" Kay asked sitting back into the armchair she had taken a seat in. "I can't even remember what I was doing before I came here. How do I return? _Can_ I return?"

"Slow down, my dear," Daisy said with a soft laugh. "You can return when your time is right."

"The voices. What were the voices I heard?" Kay asked.

"Since you are only partially disconnected, you are able to hear people speaking from your world."

Kay thought back to the voice she had heard. It was so familiar…

"Now," Daisy clapped her hands together, and smiled. "If you'd please tell me a little about yourself and where you have come from, I'd really like to hear."

Kay's gaze flittered to Daisy, and she cleared her throat. The woman's enlarged eyes sparkled as they watched her.

"I don't…" Kay stopped mid-sentence. She remembered brief moments.

"You'll remember," Daisy said encouragingly. "Just start by telling me who you are."

"My name is Kay Sanders. I'm seventeen. I live in London, England, and I attend Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes, another Hogwarts student. I do enjoy hearing about that marvelous school. Who are your friends at school?"

Kay remained quiet, her thoughts racing. Her friends…

"Lily Evans," She said at last. How could she have forgotten Lily?

"Any more?" Daisy asked.

"I know there are, but I can't remember," Kay replied. She was becoming frustrated with herself. Why was it that she couldn't remember her friends?

"Give it time," Daisy replied.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Remus sat next to Kay, his hand clasped around hers. He had been there for well over an hour, the only interruption being a Mediwitch who came in to check up on Kay.

Now he remained by her side, waiting for her to wake. It had been this way for the past few days. He'd come. Sit. Wait. Then be told he had to leave when visiting hours had ended. He wasn't about to give up though.

He turned when he heard the sound of the door opening, and smiled as he saw James and Sirius walking in each carrying a paper bag.

"Hey guys," Remus said as they pulled up two chairs taking a seat next to him.

"Hey, mate," Sirius replied smiling. "We brought you some food."

"We thought we'd do a Marauder-style lunch today," James said.

Remus grinned as he looked at the bags. "What'd you get?"

Sirius reached into his bag, "Well, here we have some nice chilled bottles of butterbeer. Complementary from The Three Broomsticks."

"Complementary, or bribed?" Remus asked laughing at the innocent look on his friend's face.

"Moony, Moony, Moony. What in the world would make you think I would bribe someone to give us butterbeers." Sirius set the bottles on the small table next to him, and reached back in his bag, feeling around for something.

James in the meantime had pulled out his item. "And here, my dear friend, we have the traditional Marauder's sandwich."

"Complete with all the traditional Marauder condiments," Sirius said grabbing a sandwich from James and lifting the bread on top.

"Marauder's 'Jelly-flavored Peanut butter'," He displayed the sandwich to Remus.

"Marauder's 'Peanut butter-flavored Jelly'," James continued.

"Honeyduke's Chocolate."

"And Sirius's famous chips," Remus finished smiling broadly, and taking a sandwich from James.

"A sandwich made only for a true Marauder," Sirius said passing James and Sirius a bottle of butterbeer.

They began to eat, and Remus took a sip of his drink before asking where Lily, Madison, and Kelsey were.

"They're out shopping," James said rolling his eyes. "We didn't feel like going, and thought we'd come and spend some time with our best mate."

"How very kind of you," Remus said laughing, "So I'm really just your excuse to not go shopping."

"Of course Remus," Sirius said tipping his chair onto the back two legs. "Why else do you think we're friends with you?"

Remus laughed as James nodded in agreement to Sirius's statement.

"I knew it," He said jokingly.

"Lucky for us, you don't seem to mind," James answered.

"How long are you guys staying?" Remus asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Until you kick us out for being annoying prats," Sirius said resting his chair back on the ground.

"You might as well leave now then," Remus said gesturing to the door.

"Oh, come on, Moony. We know that deep down inside you love us."

"It must be very deep down then," Remus replied.

It was nice being able to joke around like they did in school. Ever since Kay being in the hospital it seemed as if no one dared to try and make a witty or funny comment. But the change in mood was a relief to Remus, and he was grateful his friends were willing to come and cheer him up.

It had been too long since he had truly smiled…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"These two girls sound like a bundle," Daisy said smiling as Kay recalled her first meeting with Madison and Kelsey. Kay's memories trickled into her mind slowly, and she would occasionally remember another person or event in her life.

"They are," Kay replied smiling softly. She had completely lost track of time. That is if time even _existed_ where she was.

"I must say dear, you have some of the most entertaining stories out of anybody who has come through here," Daisy said refilling her teacup for the third time.

"I wish I could remember everything that happened in school," Kay said frowning slightly. "I know there's people I'm forgetting."

"In time dear, in time."

"How long exactly is it going to take?" Kay asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Daisy replied looking genuinely sorry.

Kay sighed, leaning back into the chair and closing her eyes.

'_We'll see you later Moony'_

'_Bye Prongs. Padfoot.'_

Kay's eyes snapped open. "Did you hear that?" She asked looking around wildly.

Daisy shook her head. "The voices you hear are from your world," She explained. "I can't hear any of them."

Kay didn't hear anything the old woman said to her. She was deep in thought. She knew who those voices were. Who those people were.

She let out a frustrated sigh as her mind remained blank. "This is driving me crazy," She mumbled resting her head in her hands. "Isn't there any way you can help me remember?" She asked looking up at Daisy.

Daisy hesitated slightly, but then nodded her head slowly. "I'm not really supposed to do this," She said wringing her hands together quickly. "But every now and then it is possible to make an exception." She stood walking into another room, and emerging moments later with a round silver basin about the size of a small sink.

Kay watched with interest as Daisy set the basin on the table, then hurried back into the other room.

Kay walked over to the empty basin, staring at it. How was _this_ supposed to help her?

Daisy returned carrying a large jar that looked to be empty. She opened the top, and began tipping it above the basin.

Kay was about to point out that the jar was empty when a translucent silver-blue liquid began to pour from the jar, filling the entire basin. Kay's voice remained caught in her throat as she stared at the basin, now full of faintly glowing blue liquid.

Daisy resealed the jar, and set it to the side, out of the way. She returned to the basin, and peered into it. The substance swirled of its own accord in the basin, silver shimmering through the blue.

"Look in, child," Daisy instructed stepping away. Kay gave her a quick look of confusion, then stepped forward, and looked into the bowl.

At first nothing happened, but then the liquid began to swirl faster, becoming a haze of blue and silver.

She began to see shapes within the contents of the basin, and focused her gaze on the largest figure.

It began to take the shape of a person, and finally became a clear image, as if she were looking at a photograph.

She let out a small gasp as she recognized the chocolate brown eyes, and sandy blond hair.

"Remus," She whispered softly, a flood of memories soaring into her brain.

'_I dare you to kiss Remus for one full minute'_

_Sitting on the porch as the rain poured down around them…_

'_I'm a werewolf'_

She mentally slapped herself for not remembering him.

The Remus she was watching was sitting in a chair, a vase full of daisies sitting on the table next to him, and next to the table was…

Kay felt her heart stop as she stared at herself lying in a hospital bed. Her hands clutched the sides of the basin tightly, her knuckles going white.

"I need to get back to him," She said softly feeling her eyes water slightly as she watched him talking to her.

The image changed, and she saw Lily sitting with James.

James. Yes, she remembered now. And Sirius…

The picture in front of her changed a number of times, each time filling her with new memories. Finally the images stopped. The liquid slowed to a steady churn, and she chanced a look away from it.

Daisy was watching her intently.

"I need to get back," Kay pleaded. "I remember now. I remember everyone," She said gesturing toward the basin.

Daisy smiled warmly. "I know." She emptied the contents of the basin back into the jar, and returned them back to their respective locations in the other room.

She returned seconds later, taking hold of Kay's hand and heading toward the door.

"Before you go, I want to thank you for sharing your stories with me," Daisy said smiling as she opened the door, the bright field of yellow daisies rustling in the wind.

Kay smiled back at her before leaning down and hugging her. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Now, off you go darling!" Daisy said holding the door open for Kay.

"How do I know what to do?" Kay asked as she stepped partially through the doorway. But Daisy simply smiled, and urged her to go on.

Kay stepped out through the doorway, and Daisy watched silently as Kay's figure disappeared, leaving no sign of having been there but a healthy, yellow daisy lying on the doorstep.

Daisy smiled, and bent down picking up the delicate flower, walking out to the edge of the daisy field. She bent down, and planted it into the ground, just as she had on every other visitor's departure. And she smiled as she looked out upon her field, now one more daisy full…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Kay fell into darkness as her foot left the old woman's house. She felt a rush of cold air swirling around her, then stillness.

She took a deep breath, taking in a new scent. Her eyes remained closed as she took another breath. The air smelled like that of a hospital.

She finally willed her eyes open and squinted at the brightness of the room. She looked around taking in the site of the hospital room she was laying in. She turned her head to her right, and saw a vase of daisies sitting next to her. She smiled inwardly.

She then turned her gaze to the figure sitting in the chair next to the desk. Remus was there, his mind transfixed by whatever book he was reading. Kay remained silent as she watched him.

Finally she decided to catch his attention.

"Remus," She said softly.

Remus jumped slightly, looking at the door out of instinct, then his eyes locked on Kay's. He let out a quick breath, tossing his book onto the table, and kneeling onto the ground next to her bed.

"Kay," He said his voice cracking slightly. He reached his hand up, brushing the backside of it against her cheek softly. "I…"

Kay smiled as he seemed at a loss for words. "I know," She said reaching her hand up to take his into hers, lacing their fingers. Kay shifted slightly, trying to sit up, but winced as a stabbing pain erupted in her abdomen area.

Remus quickly moved so he could help her, and propped her up against some pillows. He took a seat on the bed next to her, his arms still holding onto her to make sure she was steady.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," He said kissing her forehead gently.

Kay felt her heart drop. She didn't know what exactly had happened to her. But whatever it was, she knew it wasn't Remus' fault.

"What happened?" She asked softly, watching him carefully.

Remus scooted closer to her, making sure not to hurt her, and told her everything he knew about what had happened.

"Stabbed," Kay said softly, her head resting against Remus' shoulder. Her eyes closed, and she remembered the terror she felt as she saw a large man moving toward her, a glint of metal flashing in his hand. "I remember." She added opening her eyes.

She turned in his arms, to the best of her capability, and made sure he was looking at her before continuing her thought. "None of this was your fault, and you have nothing to be sorry for." Remus looked away, and Kay knew he was feeling guilty for not being there. "Remus, promise me you won't think this happened because of you. You couldn't have done anything to stop it," Kay stated.

Remus nodded slowly, "I know. I just…" He cleared his throat, "I don't know what I would have done if I had… lost you completely."

Kay could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke these words. She leaned over, kissing him gently on the cheek. "You didn't lose me," She whispered. She kissed him softly on the lips, her hand still laced in his.

Remus rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. They remained quiet for a long moment, simply taking in the feeling of being close to each other once again.

Kay let out a gentle sigh, and Remus opened his eyes, looking deep into her eyes, as they remained within inches of each other.

"I love you, Kay," Remus said, his eyes reflecting his feelings genuinely.

Kay smiled as she looked back at him. "I know," She said. "And I love you too."

Remus grinned before leaning in capturing her lips in a kiss that only two people in love could share…

* * *

**Please review:)**

**.:meg:.**


	20. Chapter 20 NEW an

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE (6-23-2008) - Sequel to SWTM**

**Hi everyone. I wanted to inform my absolutely AMAZING readers/reviewers of this fanfic from so long ago (as well as recently) that I have begun a new chapter (or should I say story...) in the telling of Lily Evans and Kay Sanders' lives in a much unexpected sequel to A Summer With The Marauders.**

So be sure to check it out! 

**Thanks!  
.:meg:. **

**_Summer with the Marauders (Part II)_**

**Summary**: It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is planning on a nice peaceful summer with her friend, when just to her luck… a Marauder moves in next door! L/J SB/OC RL/OC Rating for language, drinking, and sexual situations later chapters

**Authors note:** Well. Here it is. The LAST CHAPTER! I'm quite split on how I should be feeling about this... I'm sad cause it's over... and i'm happy cause its over. I'm really happy with how this all turned out. There is a SLIGHT chance I migh write a sequal to this, but probably after I get a start on my new story "Hauntingly Beautiful" (which you should all go check out by the way!)

So without any further ado, what-so-ever...

I give you the end of "A Summer with the Marauders"

_**read, enjoy, review**_

_**until next time,**_

_**.:meg:.

* * *

**_

A week later, Kay found herself back at Remus's home. Kelsey was out with Greg, and the others had gone to see a movie. Remus and Kay opted out of going so they could have some time to themselves.

"Here you go." Remus handed Kay a cup of tea as she sat on the couch in his living room.

"Thanks," She said in response as he took a seat next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

They remained in a comfortable silence as time seemed to pass them by slowly.

"Kay?" Remus broke the silence.

"mmm?" Kay had set her tea down, and was resting her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"We need to talk"

Kay sat up looking him in the eyes. "That's never a good thing to hear," She said frowning. Remus laughed softly, running his fingers across her back.

"Don't worry. I'm not about to confess my love for another woman or anything"

Kay gave a look of mock shock, and hit him on the arm. "Well I bloody well hope you aren't!"

Remus only continued laughing as he pulled her into him, kissing the side of her head. "You're cute when you're mad," He said into her ear, earning a smile from her.

"You better not say that when I'm actually mad at you," She retorted.

"Of course not, love." Kay blushed at his words, but smiled nonetheless.

"Seriously though," Remus said a little quieter, "I wanted to talk to you about my… condition."

Kay felt her heart beat faster as she looked up at him. "What about it?"

"You're really ok with it?" He asked not looking at her directly.

Kay shifted her position so she could put her legs across his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Yes, Remus." She said kissing him softly on the neck. "I'm more than ok with it. It's a part of who you are, and I love you for who you are. I don't care if you turn into a werewolf once a month. As long as I know that the real you will be coming back to me then there isn't any reason why I would have a problem with it." Remus leaned his head against hers.

"I'm just scared," Remus sighed.

"Of what?" Kay asked.

"That I might hurt you," He said holding her closer. "I've already almost lost you once, and if I was the reason that you were hurt, it would kill me."

Kay laughed. "You're such a sap sometimes, you know that?"

Remus looked taken aback for a moment, then smiled. "Don't go calling me a sap, dearest."

"And why not?" Kay pressed.

"Because you're the one who is dating the sap and will have to put up with his anger at being called a sap."

Kay let out a laugh and quickly pulled him toward her.

"I love you," She said just before their lips met. "Even if you are a sap."

Remus grinned pulling her back to him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Liiiiilyyyyy."

"Sirius!" Lily spun around facing Sirius who was sitting in the row behind her and James. "If you don't shove it, I'm going to do it for you!"

"Feisty," Sirius said smiling at her. "Just the way Prongsy likes it, right mate?"

James actually rolled his eyes, and rested his head in his hand. "I wish Mad would hurry up with the snacks so he'll leave us alone," he mumbled.

"What was that Prongsy?" Sirius called from the seat behind them.

"Nothing," James replied as Mad finally returned.

"Finally!" Sirius said grabbing a tub of popcorn from her, and immediately shoving a huge handful into his mouth.

"My gosh! You could at least wait until I sit down!" Mad said shoving Sirius lightly on the shoulder. He looked at her, his mouth still full of popcorn. She sighed heavily, and took a sip from her drink.

"Here's your Gummy Bears Lils." Mad tossed the pack of candy to Lily, who caught it and began opening the box.

"Care to share?" James asked from next to her, flipping the arm rest up that was separating them.

Lily reached into the box, and handed him some. "Why didn't you just ask Mad to get you some?" She asked.

"I didn't want a whole box," James replied, moving so he was seated a little closer to her.

Lily leaned against him out of instinct, and he moved his arm around her shoulders. There was still a good fifteen minutes before their movie was going to show, and Lily and James had both been avoiding making conversation with the other. It felt awkward in a way. For a reason neither of them could quite place.

"Lily," James said breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Lily waited silently for him to continue. "I was just wondering if…" His voice was soft, so only she could hear, "you were ok."

Lily shifted slightly feeling her heart beating fast in her chest. She didn't feel ok.

"I'm fine," Came her simple reply.

James nodded his head, knowing she wasn't watching him. "Alright"

James, Lily, Sirius, and Madison walked out of the movie theatre two and a half hours later to find that twilight had fallen.

"You want to walk back with me?" James asked Lily, who nodded her head.

"You guys ready?" Sirius asked the two.

"We're going to walk," James replied

"See you at Remus's then," Sirius said, and he and Madison hurried off to apparate back to Remus's house.

Lily and James began walking back, both remaining silent.

"James." "Lily."

They both laughed nervously as they simultaneously said the others' name.

"You go first," James said politely watching Lily closely.

"Alright then," Lily said taking a deep breath. She gave James a quick glance noticing his attention focused straight ahead. "Do you feel like something's… I don't know, changed… between us?"

James stopped walking, causing Lily to stop as well.

"It's not just me then?" He asked worriedly watching her closely.

"Apparently not," Lily responded leaning against the wall of the building they were next to.

"Yeah, I do feel like something's changed," James said.

"I don't know what it is," Lily continued, "I can't tell if it's something bad, or good. Whether it's something that I should worry about or be happy about. I feel so confused, and I didn't want you to think that this was an easy way for me to just get out of a relationship."

James's expression turned into a frown as he watched her. "What do you mean by 'get out of a relationship'?" He asked. "You were planning on breaking up?"

Lily ran her hand through her hair nervously. "Well, I don't know. I mean, what should we do? I can't go on with us being so awkward around each other. It's just… weird!"

"Oh, so coming and talking to me about it didn't even cross your mind before you thought of just breaking things off?" James asked incredulously.

"What do you think we're doing now!" Lily retorted.

"Only after you admit that you were just about well ready to end what we have together!"

"What the hell do we have together James!" Lily yelled. "Can you even tell me that!"

James remained silent as he watched her, his eyes etched with anger. Lily let out a faltering laugh. "That's what I thought." She turned to continue walking, but James grabbed her by the arm.

"It's not something I can explain Lils," James said softly. "Hell, it's not something anyone can explain for that matter. I don't know what happened between us, and I don't know what is going to happen between us. But I'm willing to at least give us a chance! I'm not about to just… throw it all away simply because something isn't working out perfectly."

"Nothing between us has ever worked out perfectly James," Lily said hotly. "You of all people should know that."

"And whose bloody fault is that?" James threw back immediately regretting what he had said.

Lily stared at him for a long moment. "Fine," She said at last. "You know what? Fine! I didn't think that this was going to work out, and James you just proved me right!" She began walking away, then stopped "You're such a prat!" She turned toward him, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

"You know," She began walking toward him once again, "Here I was thinking that I was bloody in love you! In love with you! Isn't that funny James! Why don't you go tell all your friends that! You finally won! You won over the heart of Miss Lily Evans! The one person everyone thought you'd never get and you got her!" Her eyes were beginning to water as James simply stared at her. "That's right. Stand and stare as if you had no bloody idea that you had me head over heels in love with you!"

"I didn't," James whispered, but not loud enough for Lily to hear.

"Just leave me alone, Potter," Lily said wiping her eyes with her hands. "And stop staring at me! I already feel like down right idiot, and you staring at me isn't about to start helping!"

James took a step toward her. She backed into the wall. "You're not an idiot, Lils." James took hold of her arms in his hands, not roughly but gently, and brought his face close to hers.

"You are anything but an idiot, and before you continue completely crushing any shred of an ego I have let me get a word in won't you?"

Lily remained silent, staring into his eyes, as he refused to let her leave his grasp. "I don't know what happened between us that made everything so awkward and weird, but I want you to know what I think it means."

Lily let out a shaky breath, "I'm listening."

"I think it means that we aren't supposed to know what is going to happen, that we won't ever know what is going to happen, that you and I are meant to go through times of complete trouble and confusion, and that…" James cut off, and reached his hands up to cup her face gently.

"And that what James?" Lily asked feeling her heart rate increase dramatically.

"And that you and I were simply scared of admitting to, and letting each other know how we feel about one another"  
Lily remained silent, and James brushed the hair from her eyes. "That's just my guess," He said looking her hard in the eyes.

"That would make sense wouldn't it?" Lily said finally after a long moment's pause.

"I would say so," James replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry Lily."

"You don't have a reason to be," Lily replied resting her forehead against his, "I was being unreasonable and stupid."

"Hey, now." James ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Stop putting yourself down so much. It was just as much my fault."

Lily smiled at him, "Yeah, it was wasn't it?"

James laughed, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"How about we say it was an equal share, and we forget this ever happened," Lily asked, her eyes locked on his.

"Sounds perfect, but you have to tell me one thing before I agree to it," James said smiling mischievously.

"What's that?" Lily questioned.

"Did you mean it when you said you were in love with me?" His eyes grew slightly darker as he asked his question, and Lily smiled knowingly.

"Of course I meant it you dolt," She said pulling him to her, pressing her lips firmly to his.

James pushed back into her so her body was now trapped between the wall and himself, and he gently reached his hand behind her head deepening their kiss.

Moments later he pulled away from her, trailing feather-light kisses along her jaw bone, then planting a single kiss once again on her lips. "Well just so you know," He said resting his cheek against hers, her hand running through his hair, and driving him wild, "I have loved you since the day that I met you in our first year," Lily laughed remembering the day, "Even if you absolutely loathed me."

"I never did, James," Lily said moving her face from his, and staring deeply into his eyes. "I just couldn't have the whole world knowing that I liked the prankster of the school. I was supposed to set an example." She smirked at him, and he leaned in giving her a quick, gentle kiss.

"What about next year?" James asked. "Since you're going to be Head Girl, you still have to set a good example. I might be a bad influence on you."

"I will set a good example, and so will you, Mr. Head Boy. Otherwise, the benefits of you and I getting to share our own private common room will be taken away if you catch my meaning, love."

James's eyes grew wide at her comment, and he knew she wasn't joking. "You're evil," He said pouting.

Lily laughed loudly, grabbing onto the front of his shirt and pulling him to her gently. "You have no idea." And once again they were consumed with one another.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sirius and Madison walked through the door to Remus's house laughing together at something Sirius said.

Madison stopped short as she looked toward the living room. Kay and Remus had both fallen asleep on the couch; Kay resting contently in his arms. Madison smiled.

"They're so perfect together," She said off-handedly.

Sirius glanced at her barely catching her somewhat sad expression that adorned her face.

He took her hand in his, and tugged on it for her to follow him.

"Come with me," He said simply as they headed up the stairs together. Madison smiled as they walked into his room, and he led her over to the bed, sitting down beside her. He took both her hands in his, and Mad was about to ask what he was doing, when she noticed the worried look on his face.

"Madison." Sirius looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Sirius, what's wrong. You look like you're about to propose to Snape or something," Madison said.

Sirius laughed at her comment, stroking her hand gently with his thumb.

"First of all," He said running his hand through his hair quickly, Madison reaching up to stop him. It had become a pet-peeve of hers whenever he, or even James, did that. "Sorry," he added quickly. "Ok well first of all, I would never propose to Snivelus. And secondly I'm not gay."

Madison's eyes glinted at his comment, and she shook her head as she watched him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She replied starting to laugh, "But I'd be willing to bet there are a few girls who would say that you're obsession with your looks could be considered what some would call… gay."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sirius said his eyes now wide.

Madison laughed taking hold of his arm and pulling him on top of her as she leaned back on the bed. Sirius smiled down at her, as he held his weight above her.

"Of course I'm kidding," Madison said running her fingers through his hair gently.

"Maddie, are you happy?" His expression turned to complete seriousness.

"Of course I'm happy," She replied reflecting his tone.

"I want you to know that I haven't ever felt this way about a girl before," Sirius said keeping his eyes on hers. "And I feel like I've grown up more because of you."

Madison shifted so he could rest his weight against her comfortably. "You have grown up more Sirius," Madison said. "Even since the beginning of the summer. I mean all we were then was basically make-out buddies, just we called it a relationship."

"You really thought I went out with you just to make out?" Sirius asked, as his expression dropped.

"Well, yeah," Madison replied. "That's basically what we were Sirius."

Sirius moved off of her, and sat on the edge of the bed looking down.

Madison sat up looking at him confused. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle, and leaning her head against his back.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," She said softly.

Sirius breathed deeply as he tried to think of what to say.

"I didn't mean that to be so blunt. But to me that's what we were. I was so used to hearing about your girl of the week, and not to mention you were, and still are, extremely handsome and sexy. I think I just liked the idea of me getting to be a part of that excitement of having gotten to 'be' with Sirius Black."

Sirius hadn't moved an inch as she spoke, but he then turned to Madison staring at her.

"I never thought of you as someone to do what I want with, and then throw to the side," He defended himself.

Madison smiled. "I know that Sirius. You've truly changed for the better, and I can't comprehend anymore why I simply went out with you for the hell of it. We've grown so much closer, and now I know things about you and your friends that I never dreamed I would."

Sirius smiled softly at her and took her hand, his fingers playing with hers.

"I'm sorry I made it seem as if I wasn't really interested in you as a person. I never intended on that to happen." Sirius looked at her as he laced his fingers through hers.

"Well, its all in the past now, so let's not worry about it," Madison said smiling at him. "I'm only interested in what we have now, and that it will never change."

Sirius leaned toward her pressing his lips gently to hers in a soft, languid kiss that set Madison's heart on fire.

"It won't," He said against her lips.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Can you believe it?" Lily said to the group around her. "It's the last day of summer."

There was a collective silence around the group; no one seemed to want to agree with her.

"You know," Remus broke the silence, "It's so weird thinking back to the first day of summer when you two came knocking on my door," He said smiling at Kay and Lily. "I mean Lily, you were so pissed off to find out James was going to be here."

Lily laughed as she unknowingly shifted a little closer to James on the couch. His arm went around her shoulder.

"What can I say? James and I weren't exactly on good terms." Lily nudged James with her leg.

"Weren't on good terms?" James said unbelievably. "You call yelling at me, hitting me, and threatening to kill me as simply not on good terms?"

"When did I ever threaten to kill you!" Lily retorted.

"Well you might as well have," James replied. "But I know, I know. It had to have been hard covering up all this time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked. James was smiling stupidly at her.

"Oh, come on Lils. You've been wanting me since we first laid eyes on each other. You might as well come out and say it to the world."

Lily's jaw fell open, and she reached for a pillow, whacking James hard in the stomach with it.

"You are so arrogant sometimes," She said, this time throwing the pillow at him. It bounced off and fell to the floor, and James grabbed hold of Lily's hands and pulled her toward him.

"But you love it," He said softly to her, smiling.

Lily tried to hold back a laugh as he continued staring at her. James quickly leaned in kissing her softly as his fingers began playing with hers.

Moments later they broke apart. "Yeah, you're right," Lily said, her eyes sparkling.

"Ok you two. Let's stop before the rest of us lose our lunch," Sirius said putting a hand over Madison's eyes.

Madison reached up pushing his hand away and laughed softly as Sirius poked her in the side.

"This has definitely been a quite eventful summer," Kelsey said as she sat next to Kay on the other sofa.

"What do you guys want to do for our last hours of freedom?" Kay asked looking around the group.

"I have an idea," James said.

"Yes, and I'm certain that none of us want to be a part of you and Lily snogging each other senseless. So, who's next?" Sirius said earning a pillow being thrown in his direction, which missed tremendously. He looked up to see Lily glaring at him, and James laughing at her attempt to hit him.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad," James replied. Lily gave him a smile in agreement, but James simply winked at her, once again putting his arm around her, only this time it went to her waist.

"Actually Padfoot. I was thinking that we could spend our last day just staying here and spending some good quality time together." James explained.

Sirius gave him a weird look. "When did you become such a girl?"

"Shortly after you did." James smirked.

The group laughed loudly at the expression on Sirius's face. "Oh, you think you're so funny, James," Sirius said standing up.

James looked as if he was thinking for a moment then replied, "Yes, I do, actually."

Sirius walked over to the couch that was currently occupied by Lily and James, and he squished himself right in between them.

"This is nice," Sirius said. Quite randomly, that is…

"What the hell?" James asked as he just stared at Sirius then looked at Lily as if she'd give him some reason as to why Sirius came and sat between them.

"Oh, Jamsie. Come on! You and Lily. Together forever. I might as well buy you a tux now, and get dearest Lily a wedding gown. And remember, I get to be the best man." Sirius winked at James, then put his arms up against he back of the couch, behind both Lily and James and pulled them toward him.

"And you two will have tons of little Lilameses!"

"Dare I ask what a Lilames is?" Lily said looking up at Sirius as she leaned against him.

"It's your children of course," Sirius replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sirius," James said gaining said person's attention.

"Yes Jamie?"

"Bug off," James replied shoving his friend up from the sofa, and quickly moving toward Lily once again.

Sirius looked down at the two of them with a frown on his face.

"I'm always the one left out," He complained remaining where he was.

"There are reasons for that," Remus said. Sirius turned toward him, his mouth open in mock-surprise.

"What?" He took a step toward Remus.

"Nothing Padfoot," Remus replied smiling innocently. Kay laughed and stood up from the couch she shared with Kelsey, and went and sat on Remus's lap in the armchair he occupied.

"Be nice to him Remus," She said jokingly as she winked at Sirius.

Sirius smiled mischievously. "Do I get to sit on your lap Remy old buddy old pal?"

Madison laughed at him this time. "And you said you aren't gay…" She commented.

"Yes, I should have told you sooner that I lied," Sirius said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"I knew it," Madison replied standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Of course you did," Sirius said leaning closer to her.

"Of course I did." She closed the gap between them, and kissed him soundly before pulling away.

"And you were complaining about Lily and I kissing each other?" James watched Sirius and Madison.

"That's different laddie," Sirius replied keeping his gaze on Madison.

"Laddie?" James cocked an eyebrow.

"Ooooh!" Sirius raised his eyebrows and smiled turning his attention to James. "That's a good one isn't it?" He exclaimed. "Little Laddie Jamie!"

"Oh goodness," Lily said putting her face into her hands. "This is almost as bad as Lily Root."

"It's ok. He's only jealous," James explained. Sirius looked at him confused.

"Jealous of what?"

"That Snivelous didn't get to hear your confession that night when you said you wanted to, what was it? Take him home and ravish him?"

Sirius glared at James, and Lily, surprisingly, stood up and went and hugged Sirius.

"He didn't mean it," She said making Sirius smile at James. He had one arm wrapped around both Madison and Lily.

"Seems you've got some competition there James," Remus joked as he tightened his arms around Kay who was smiling at the scene before her.

"Yes, I'm competition to anyone though so it's nothing new really," Sirius said giving his usual grin that would make any girls heart melt. "Come on girls, group hug!" He pulled them both toward him, and Lily and Madison broke down into laughter as they met one another's gaze.

Lily looked over at James who was sitting on the couch by himself.

"Are you joining us?" She asked smiling at him. The sides of his mouth twitched up, and he stood from his spot and went joining in.

"Oi, Kay, Remus! Get your lazy arses over here!" Sirius called over his shoulder.

Kay stood from Remus's lap, and joined the group, Remus only seconds behind her.

"What a way to end the summer, eh?" Madison said looking up at them all as they stood in a huge hug together.

"No," Sirius said smiling mischievously, "This is the way to end a summer."

And with that he turned extremely quickly, causing Lily and Madison to fall, which knocked James over, who grabbed Kelsey, who hit Kay, who shoved into Sirius, who grabbed Remus's leg and pulled him down.

"Sirius you're such a prat!" Kelsey said loudly, but she was laughing all the same.

They lay in a giant heap on the floor, and it was a mess of tangled bodies.

Remus however, quickly glared at Sirius, and went over to Kay. "Are you alright?"

"Remus, I'm fine," She explained laughing. "It doesn't hurt anymore, it just gets a little sore," She added putting her hand on her stomach where her accident had happened.

Sirius noticed this action and quickly clapped Remus on the back. "Lighten up Moony. No harm done."

Remus cracked a grin, and shoved Sirius away as he leaned in kissing Kay gently. "I love you," He whispered softly as the others began to stand up.

Kay's eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "I love you too."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Fifteen minutes 'til departure!"

Kelsey, Sirius, and Madison stood just outside the entrance to the train waiting for the others to catch up.

"So what did you tell Greg when you left?" Madison asked Kelsey.

"I told him I go to a private school, and that I'd only be home on holidays," She said sadly. "We thought it best to break things off for now since we'd almost never see each other."

"Oh, Kelsey, I'm so sorry," Madison said hugging her friend tightly.

"It's alright. It's really best for the both of us. Who knows. Maybe I'll find my prince charming this year," Kelsey added smiling at Madison.

"I think we've said that every year, and look where it's gotten us?"

Kelsey glanced at Sirius who was quietly listening in on the conversation. She smiled. "I see your point. I got stuck 'boyfriend'less again and you got stuck with Sirius."

Sirius seemed to snap out of it, and gave her a hurt look.

"I resent that!" He said watching as she and Madison laughed at him.

"Come on you oaf," Madison said grabbing Sirius's arm. "We'll meet the others on the train."

And with that, the three friends boarded the train.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well, here we are," Remus said as he and Kay approached the train. "Our last year at Hogwarts is finally here."

Kay smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "And it's going to be the best one yet."

Remus leaned in kissing her softly on the lips, making her knees go weak from his gentleness. "That it is." He winked at her, then lead her through the crowds and toward the entrance to the train cars.

Kay spotted Lily standing alone, and was about to head toward her when James walked up to her. She smiled at the look of shock adorned on people's faces as they spotted the couple now standing close together.

Some would glance, then take a double take, completely flabbergasted that the two enemies of the school were hugging, talking to one another, and holding hands.

Kay actually laughed as she saw a sixth year Slytherin walk straight into a barrier after becoming sidetracked by Lily and James; both of whom hadn't taken notice of anyone around them but the one another.

Remus looked at her oddly, and asked what she was laughing at.

"Nothing," She replied wrapping her arm around his waist. He simply smiled at her, and they headed onto the train which would take them on their last train ride to Hogwarts.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lily looked at the steaming Hogwarts Express waiting steadily in front of them. This was the last time she'd be leaving home to take the train to school as a student. Despite the fact that she still had an entire year ahead of her, she became quite sad at the thought of not returning after then.

James walked up beside her, standing with his hands in his pockets. "You alright?" He asked quietly as they stood close to one another.

"Yeah," She replied looking up at him. "It's just sad you know? It's our last year"  
James let her words sink in before removing his hand from his pocket, and wrapping it securely around her body, pulling her into him, and gently kissing the top of her head.

"It is sad," He said, keeping her close to him. "But at the same time it's going to be one of our best years, and to be honest, I can't wait to be able to have an entire common room to ourselves. I can kiss you whenever I want." He smiled cheekily down at her.

Lily laughed softly, "You make it sound so romantic," She said sarcastically. "I don't know Mr. Potter, if all you think of me is a person to go and have your way with then I don't know if this is going to work out." Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him, and he knew she was just playing around with him. But nonetheless he needed her to know.

"You're not that at all Lily Evans," He said taking hold of both of her hands. "There's so much about you I want to know, and learn. And this year is going to be the time to do so. I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Lily stared at him wide eyed. "Your life?" She asked.

James's smile faltered and he quickly ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I meant… this year. Yeah, this year." He said with a nervous laugh.

Lily couldn't help but smile at his boyish nervousness. She leaned up kissing him soundly before whispering, "I love you."

He smiled stupidly back at her, and she slipped her hand into his as they walked toward the train.

Lily's mind was stuck on James's words and she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at the thought of having a life with James Potter.

He was the man who began as someone she couldn't stand. The man who could get on her very last nerve. The man who slowly, but surely, captured her heart.

And the man she was hopelessly in love with…

THE END

--

**A/N: Or is it... I've just begun writing a much overdue sequel to this fanfic called And As For The Marauders, so please go read and review! **


End file.
